


The ice we skate is getting pretty thin [My world's on fire, how 'bout yours?]

by Charlie_Bb



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Avengers tutti si trasferiscono a casa Stark e la convivenza, si sa, non è roba da poco. Aggiungere attacchi alieni e Vendicatori Ottusi, shakerare con AI particolarmente intraprendenti e condire con Agenti Che Sanno Cosa Succede. Et voilà, le jeux sont fait!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ice we skate is getting pretty thin [My world's on fire, how 'bout yours?]

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction per la quarta edizione del BigBangItalia.  
> Mi ha fatto sudare millemila camicie... speriamo ne sia valsa la pena! :)
> 
> La coverart è della bravissima **misako93** , grazie per lo splendido lavoro ♥  
> L'art [qui](http://i45.tinypic.com/2iqcpvs.png)  
> E l'autrice [qui](http://misako93.livejournal.com/).

La prima volta che Tony Stark ha incontrato Steve Rogers, Howard Stark era ancora vivo.

Il cielo di New York era grigio ferro e la pioggia scendeva battente sulla città, violenta e fredda; il traffico era in tilt, i clacson strombazzavano convulsamente, i pedoni cercavano di evitare le pozzanghere e spesso fallivano.

Tony aveva diciotto anni, zero voglia di crescere e una fila di guai che lo seguiva da, tipo, sempre.

Howard Stark stava seduto immobile nella sua auto scura, in silenzio, senza degnare il figlio di uno sguardo; lo aveva costretto a seguirlo, quella mattina di ottobre, perché aveva qualcosa di importante da mostrargli.

 

Quando l’auto si era fermata Tony aveva seguito suo padre giù in strada, bagnandosi prima di riuscire ad aprire l’ombrello.

Howard lo aveva guidato all’interno di un edificio, guardie dall’aria incazzosa disseminate ovunque e avanzatissimi sistemi di sicurezza a proteggerlo –allora era quello, lo S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Tony ricorda ogni particolare, di quel giorno. L’odore dell’asfalto, la pioggia fredda, le gocce grandi come noci che gli si erano infiltrate sotto ai vestiti fino a raggiungere la pelle; ricorda il “click” delle porte automatiche al loro passaggio, gli sguardi ammirati che chiunque in quel posto aveva dedicato a suo padre. Ricorda i corridoi lunghi, lo scalpiccio delle sue scarpe bagnate, la risata trattenuta alla vista dell’uomo con la benda sull’occhio perché, dio, sembrava uno di quei brutti pirati cattivi sbucati da un film di serie B.

 

Poi, la Stanza.

 

Quadrata, asettica; luci così bianche da accecare, vuota se non per una enorme capsula di vetro collocata esattamente al centro.

 

Tony ricorda di aver percorso la distanza che lo separava da, be’, _quello_ , circondato da un silenzio quasi innaturale mentre la sua mente ronzava a mille e il cuore gli batteva impazzito come un tamburo nel petto. Ricorda di aver ignorato suo padre, o Fury, o qualsiasi altra cosa fino a che, con dita tremanti, aveva sfiorato il vetro protettivo e lo aveva sentito freddo al tatto, liscio.

 

I suoi occhi avevano percorso per intero la figura addormentata, le linee ben definite dei muscoli sotto ai vestiti, i capelli biondi e splendenti, la mascella un po’ squadrata e il volto fiero. Il naso dritto, le labbra sottili, gli occhi dalle ciglia lunghe e chiare.

 _Bellissimo_. Il suo cervello era praticamente andato il tilt, in parte per quell’uomo dalla bellezza davvero stupefacente, in parte perché quell’uomo era il più grande eroe americano mai esistito. Il Golden Boy degli Stati Uniti, Capitan America.

 

Quando suo padre gli aveva parlato e successivamente lo aveva ricondotto a casa, Tony non lo aveva neanche ascoltato. Si sentiva come isolato dal mondo, immerso in un’incredulità ovattata che chiudeva fuori tutto il resto.

Avrebbe ricordato quel momento per il resto della sua vita.

 

*

 

Lasciare Malibu era stato, per qualche motivo, quasi triste.

Aveva trascorso una notte insonne, seduto al tavolo in veranda, e con in mano un bicchiere di whiskey aveva guardato i bagagli pronti ai piedi del suo letto. Aveva guardato la spiaggia, e il cielo nero trapunto di stelle; aveva guardato le onde infrangersi contro il bagnasciuga, e poi di nuovo verso la camera  da letto, e per la prima volta dopo l’incidente dei suoi genitori aveva sentito nel petto una sensazione strana che aveva imparato a riconoscere come tristezza. O nostalgia. O entrambe.

 

Giusto alcune ore prima, nel bel mezzo di una cena a base di caviale e altra roba costosa, Pepper lo aveva lasciato. Non aveva neanche aspettato di arrivare alla frutta.

La verità è che c’erano loro, alla frutta.

Aveva persino tentato di lasciare la compagnia, la ragazza, ma lui glielo aveva ovviamente impedito.

Non che non se lo aspettasse, ad ogni modo. Pepper era l’unica persona di cui si fidasse, l’unica che apprezzasse e stimasse sul serio; era l’unica che riusciva in qualche modo a tenerlo in riga, l’unica insieme a Rhodey che non avesse paura di fargli una bella strigliata quando lo meritava. Pepper era grandiosa, il loro flirtare era grandioso, il loro rapporto era grandioso. Ma.

Ma aveva cominciato ad essere meno grandioso quando avevano deciso di provare _seriamente_ a stare insieme. Ovviamente era colpa sua; Tony è, era ed è sempre stato un completo idiota, ce lo ha scritto nel DNA. Non è mai stato bravo nelle relazioni, e impegnarsi è sempre stato fuori discussione. È sempre stato bravo a mandare ogni cosa a puttane, piuttosto, ed è altamente probabile che Pepper abbia voluto mettere un punto alla questione prima che lui potesse, effettivamente, mandare a puttane anche questo.

 

Gli aveva dato un bacio  in fronte, si era alzata ed era andata via senza aggiungere altro.

 

Tony sapeva che non l’avrebbe persa, non sul serio. Avevano solo evitato la parte peggiore, avevano preferito mettersi al riparo prima di uno schianto che sarebbe inevitabilmente arrivato.

Era meglio così, dopotutto. E quella _cosa_ che si muoveva dentro di lui, adesso, era qualcosa di molto simile al sollievo.

 

Era rimasto in silenzio, in contemplazione, per tutta la notte e quando aveva raggiunto l’aereo privato che lo avrebbe portato a New York aveva osservato il cielo rosato dall’alba in arrivo, e aveva sorriso.

 

*

 

La seconda volta che Tony ha visto il Capitano Rogers è stato durante una scenetta organizzata da Loki, in Austria.

Quando Iron Man aveva fatto il suo ingresso in scena Capitan America stava faticando a tenere a bada il semi dio; Loki lo stava appunto pestando di santa ragione e, a giudicare dall’espressione sul suo viso, se la godeva di brutto.

Tony era atterrato puntando contro il dio tutte le armi disponibili della sua armatura e quello, incredibilmente, si era arreso.

 

Il Capitano gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo veloce, gli occhi azzurri visibili anche nel buio notturno, e gli aveva rivolto un semplice “Mr. Stark” con la sua voce chiara e il tono serio di chi è abituato al comando. Tony si era limitato a rispondere con un semplice “Capitano” e la questione era finita lì, avevano catturato Loki e si trovavano in tanta di quella merda che sarebbe stato difficile uscirne.

 

*

 

Il loro primo discorso, un discorso vero e proprio con tanto di battute e botta e risposta, è avvenuto sull’aereo di ritorno all’Helicarrier; Loki stava seduto in un angolo a godersi lo spettacolo, rilassato quasi non fosse neanche un prigioniero, e Natasha sedeva accanto al pilota, lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate nervose all’Asgardiano.

Tony, semplicemente, non era riuscito a trattenersi. Sapeva, cristo, sapeva che se avesse continuato a provocare il Capitano avrebbe finito col dire qualcosa di veramente molto stupido, se lo sentiva, eppure.

Capsicle.

Era stata quella, in realtà, la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso, l’insulto ultimo al ragazzo d’oro d’America.

 

Steve gli aveva dedicato uno sguardo che, se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe ucciso sul posto, e da lì era cominciata.

 

In quegli istanti, durante il loro primo “flirt” e poco prima che Thor si facesse strada a forza nell’aereo per riprendersi suo fratello, Tony si era dato dell’idiota.

Tutti quegli anni a immaginare un eroe, un uomo senza macchia e senza paura; tutto quel tempo speso a fantasticare su quanto grandioso sarebbe stato incontrarlo, parlargli. Tutti quegli anni a sognare il costume a stelle e strisce, e il colore di quelle iridi nascoste dietro alle palpebre chiuse.

Era stato un idiota. Capitan America era solo un uomo, _solo_ uno come tanti altri –con parecchi muscoli e forza in più, ma se avevi la sfortuna di conoscerlo e parlargli ti faceva saltare i nervi come neanche lui stesso era in grado di fare.

 

Per anni era stato abbagliato da una luce che, una volta svanita, gli aveva lasciato in bocca un sapore amaro.

 

*

 

Poi c’era stata quella volta, nell’Helicarrier, in cui si erano praticamente saltati alla gola.

Tony riusciva a vederlo, negli occhi di Steve, il disprezzo. La _delusione_ data dalla scoperta che Tony Stark non era per niente come suo padre, non aveva la sua integrità, la sua serietà.

Quello sguardo lo aveva fatto infuriare, come se si fosse acceso un interruttore dentro di lui e la rabbia lo avesse pervaso nel giro di pochi secondi. Quasi come Hulk, con l’eccezione che lui non era diventato un bestione verde e mortifero.

Ma la rabbia, dio!, la rabbia di vedersi _di nuovo_ paragonato ad Howard, la rabbia di non riuscire a competere con lui neanche dopo la sua fottutissima morte.

 

«Un uomo in un’armatura. Tolta quella, che cosa sei?», gli aveva chiesto quello stronzo del Capitano e istintivamente le sue barriere si erano erette, più alte e forti che mai. Non aveva mai concesso a nessuno il privilegio di vedere oltre la facciata –a nessuno a parte Pepper, ma anche lì le aveva fatto dare solo una sbirciatina. Di certo non avrebbe permesso a quel Capitan Ghiacciolo di scalfirlo; ci avevano provato in tanti e avevano fallito, uno in più non avrebbe fatto la differenza.

 

*

 

Tony non aveva messo in conto, però, che Capitan America e Iron Man sarebbero potuti andare d’accordo e diventare compagni di malefatte –o in battaglia, ma fa lo stesso.

Dall’istante in cui si erano parlati, Tony e Steve avevano deciso di detestarsi cordialmente; dalla prima volta insieme in battaglia, il Capitano e Iron Man si erano mutamente proclamati un duo, e nessuno aveva avuto nulla da obiettare.

 

Iron Man guardava le spalle di Cap e viceversa; si salvavano la vita a vicenda con una naturalezza e una complicità tali da far quasi pensare che fossero semplicemente nati per farlo, era come vivere due vite parallele così distinte da sembrare irreali.

 

*

 

C’era stato dell’altro, però.

Come la volta in cui, subito dopo la morte di Coulson, Tony si era sentito spacciato. Quanti uomini erano morti quel giorno, per mano di Loki? Troppi da contare, e Phil, Tony conosceva Phil, gli piaceva Phil, a Pepper piaceva, e adesso era andato, solo un altro cadavere, solo un altro corpo in decomposizione. Si era fatto ammazzare, il bastardo, perché credeva in un’idea, per quella sua insana e fantastica convinzione che loro, tutti loro, avrebbero potuto farcela, sarebbero riusciti ad agire insieme come uno solo. Tutto questo non era giusto, non lo era per niente, perché chi diavolo si farebbe ammazzare per un’idea al giorno d’oggi? Chi sarebbe così stupido da sacrificare la vita, da affrontare il nemico senza neanche aspettare i rinforzi e tutto solo per una stupida idea?

 

Steve gli aveva chiesto, con una nota di dolore e un velo di malcelato stupore, se non avesse mai perso un uomo prima d’allora. Glielo aveva chiesto guardandolo dritto negli occhi, ma era stato _diverso_. Non lo aveva sfidato, non gli aveva riversato addosso la sua stupida delusione, né tutto il fastidio che provava al solo trovarselo di fronte.

Lo aveva guardato e basta, con quei suoi occhi di un azzurro così limpido da far invidia al cielo, e non era riuscito a nascondere la tristezza, il dolore della perdita, della sconfitta, così amara sulla lingua da farti venir voglia di sputare.

E Tony si era sentito spiazzato. Era stato solo un istante, la durata di un battito di ciglia, ma era successo; Tony aveva ceduto, aveva lasciato che quegli stupidi occhi aprissero una breccia nella corazza e aveva capito che non sarebbe più stato possibile tornare indietro.

 

Poi era arrivata la battaglia, e questo sì che poteva sopportarlo. Indossare l’armatura e prendere i cattivi a calci in culo insieme all’intero team, era facile, poteva farlo. Poteva aprire la comunicazione grazie a JARVIS e parlare con Cap, sentire la sua voce senza provare nulla se non il brivido dell’adrenalina data dal combattimento. Lottare al fianco di Capitan America, guardargli le spalle, fare attenzione che il bastardo non si facesse ammazzare –cosa per cui, Tony doveva ammetterlo, dimostrava un talento naturale.

 

*

 

Catturare Loki e dire addio (o meglio, arrivederci) ai Vendicatori era stato _strano_.

In quel poco tempo trascorso insieme Tony aveva imparato ad  apprezzare la compagnia di ognuno di loro -quando non gli veniva l’insano desiderio di strangolarli, il che accadeva un minuto sì e l’altro anche.

Insieme avevano combattuto, ed erano stati grandiosi; non c’era dubbio che sul campo fossero un gruppo omogeneo e ben avviato nonostante nella vita di tutti i giorni fosse l’esatto opposto. È che… Tony non sa come spiegarselo, ma in qualche modo stare con persone con la sua stessa voglia di  _fare qualcosa_ , o di spaccare la faccia a qualcuno e basta come nel caso di Natasha o Hulk, stare insieme a loro era riuscito a farlo sentire un po’ meno disadattato. Il che, a pensarci, è completamente assurdo perché i Vendicatori stessi sono un gruppo di idioti disadattati con varie e diversamente pericolose psicosi.

 

Stringere la mano di Steve, quel giorno, lo aveva fatto sentire strano.

Forse quell’idiota muscoloso non era così male, dopotutto. Forse, in fin dei conti, poteva imparare a sopportarlo e chissà, magari sarebbero andati d’accordo come i loro alter ego.

 

 

 

**The ice we skate is getting pretty thin**

**[My world’s on fire, how ‘bout yours?]**

 

 

«…ed è per questo che vi voglio tutti qui, pronti a ogni evenienza.» Fury li guarda con l’occhio buono e un’espressione dura. «Il mondo può aver bisogno di voi in ogni momento, non intendo perdere tempo a rintracciarvi o ad aspettare che muoviate il culo e lo portiate qui. Vi stabilirete a New York, tutti quanti, e-»

 

«Dato che io sono sistemato posso andare, allora.»

 

«Fermo dove sei, Stark», lo ammonisce il Direttore e Tony si rimette a sedere con uno sbuffo. «La Stark Tower è grande abbastanza da ospitare buona parte di Manhattan.»

 

«Ah, ah. No. Sul serio, no», Tony comincia a gesticolare e fa vagare lo sguardo per la stanza prima di riportarlo sul Direttore. «No. Capisco dove vuole arrivare e no, grazie, passo. Non è fattibile, è una pessima, pessima idea, lo sa bene quanto me, quindi no-»

 

«Non ho mai detto che l’avrei chiesto con cortesia, Stark. Né che tu _potessi_ rifiutarti.» Fury li guarda uno per uno e per un istante c’è una scintilla malefica, nel suo occhio. «Vi trasferirete alla Stark Tower oggi stesso. Chissà che non serva anche a unirvi come squadra.»

 

«Siamo uniti, unitissimi; siamo la squadra di supereroi più unita del mondo», biascica Tony e il suo gesticolare peggiora. «Davvero, uniti. Non potremmo essere più uniti di così. Direttore, non penso proprio che-»

 

«Signore, è sicuro che sia una buona idea? Forse Stark ha ragione, forse…», il Capitano non sembra trovare le parole adatte per continuare. Guarda il Direttore con un’aria di supplica che sarebbe comica se la situazione non fosse così, be’, _tragica_. Neanche lui è incline a quella convivenza forzata, probabilmente perché detesta Tony così tanto che sa finirà male –o almeno, questo è ciò che pensa Tony.

Andiamo, questa cosa urla “ _disastro_ ” da ogni angolazione la si  guardi!

 

«Miei amici», tuona Thor guardandoli tutti con aria seria. «Il nostro compito è di proteggere la Terra da ogni minaccia, e tutti noi abbiamo accettato di lavorare insieme seguendo gli ordini del buon Direttore-»

 

«Posso ricordarti che l’ultima volta ce ne siamo infischiati degli ordini e abbiamo fatto di testa nostra?», lo interrompe Tony con un’espressione che la dice lunga su quanto se la sia goduta. «Thor, amico mio, non sei di queste parti, probabilmente preferiresti tornare a casa tua, no? Tenere d’occhio quel pazzo psicotico di tuo fratello e roba così.»

 

«Ho assicurato Loki alla divina giustizia di nostro padre Odino», ribatte il semi dio con uno sguardo di ammonimento. «E Odino mi ha rimandato sulla Terra, perché vuole che la protegga. Mi ha dato un ordine, sono un guerriero di Asgard e farò come il Padre degli Dei comanda.»

 

Per un istante Tony lo guarda esasperato; si passa le mani tra i capelli cercando di pensare a qualcosa da dire per convincere tutti che, ehi!, è una pessima idea e lo sanno anche loro, quindi perché quella farsa sta andando avanti?

Natasha gli dedica uno sguardo annoiato, che non è molto diverso da quello omicida che ha di solito; Clint non guarda niente e nessuno in particolare, tiene le mani giunte sul tavolo e si accarezza distrattamente le dita. Bruce sta cercando di mantenersi zen, dopotutto forse quell’idea non è così cattiva; sarà controllato dai suoi compagni che, insieme al suo autocontrollo, si accerteranno che non succeda niente di verde, brutto e cattivo.

 

«Direttore-», prova a dire il Capitano, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo incazzoso e severo di Fury la decisione è già stata presa.

 

«Davvero, io non credo che-», cerca di dargli man forte Tony che per una volta è d’accordo con lui.

 

«Signori, è tutto.» Fury si alza in piedi, dedica un ultimo sguardo di fuoco a Tony e lascia la stanza con un tremendamente scenico svolazzare del cappotto.

Tony rimane a bocca aperta, la frase lasciata a metà che preme per uscire dalle sue labbra; Fury dovrebbe dargli ascolto, dannazione, dopotutto è lui che finanzia quello stupido stupido SHIELD, è grazie a lui se quei coglioni _esistono._

Chiudere tutti loro nella Stark Tower è una pessima idea, sarà un casino immane e quando Fury se ne renderà conto sarà troppo tardi per rimediare. Dio, si salteranno alla gola e si ammazzeranno prima della fine  della settimana e poi addio, ciao ciao squadra di supereroi in grado di salvare la Terra. Gli esseri umani moriranno sotto un attacco alieno o di un big bad in generale, e sarà tutta colpa di Fury perché lui ha pensato bene di farli _convivere_. Cristo.

 

«Ci vediamo _a casa_ , ragazzi.» Natasha è la prima a rompere il silenzio; si alza in piedi, dedica a tutti loro uno dei suoi sguardi impenetrabili e va via senza aggiungere altro. Tony sospira.

 

«Non penso ci sia nulla che possiamo fare a riguardo», interviene Bruce sistemandosi meglio gli occhiali sul naso. «Potrebbe far bene alla squadra, dopotutto.» Dà una pacca sulla spalla a Tony ed esce anche lui, pronto a prepararsi per il trasferimento forzato.

 

«Ditemi che non sono solo io a pensare che sarà una _catastrofe_ », sospira Tony passandosi le mani sul viso. Thor per tutta risposta scoppia a ridere facendoli saltare in aria, e per un momento sembra proprio che i muri abbiano tremato.

 

«Amico mio, il buon Direttore non farebbe mai nulla per danneggiarci», dice. «Se crede che questa sia la cosa giusta da fare, allora probabilmente ha ragione. Ti incontrerò più tardi alla Torre, uomo di metallo.»

 

Mentre Thor esce tenendo stretto Mjolnir Steve si lascia andare a un lungo sospiro. La situazione si sta facendo difficile; se la cavano benissimo in battaglia, funzionano a dovere come un ingranaggio perfettamente oliato, ma nella vita di ogni giorno? Sono così diversi, saranno davvero in grado di farcela?

Preferirebbe affrontare un’altra volta i Chitauri piuttosto che trovare risposta alla domanda.

 

«Spero tu abbia delle belle camere, Stark.» Barton lo guarda prima di alzarsi e imboccare la porta dove è appena apparso Phil Coulson, il volto ancora troppo pallido e l’aria stanca.

Si guardano un istante e poi Barton prosegue per la sua strada senza voltarsi indietro.

 

«Ho sentito la lieta novella, Stark», ghigna Phil ed è spaventoso, Tony non lo ha mai visto ghignare a quel modo. «Sembra che la Stark Tower sarà un posto affollato, d’ora in poi.»

 

«Se vuoi unirti alla mischia fai pure, che differenza può fare?»

 

«Ah no, grazie. Sono affezionato alla mia… intimità.»

 

«La violoncellista, giusto.» È il turno di Tony di ghignare mentre Steve si volta verso Coulson con un sorriso luminoso. «Come sta? È tornata da Portland?»

 

«No, è ancora impegnata lì. Grazie per averlo chiesto, Stark.»

 

«Non dovresti volare da lei se sei… affezionato alla tua intimità, Agente?», ghigna Tony e quando un sopracciglio di Coulson si solleva leggermente il suo ghigno si allarga: ha ottenuto una reazione, bersaglio colpito e affondato!

 

«È bello che tu abbia qualcuno con cui condividere la vita, Phil.» Il Capitano dedica a Tony un’occhiataccia prima di voltarsi verso l’agente in nero. «Non permettere a degli stupidi di prendersene gioco.»

 

«Non si preoccupi, signore. Non penso che lo farò», Phil gli dedica un arricciamento delle labbra simile a un sorriso e torna a rivolgersi a Tony. «Buon divertimento con la convivenza, signor Stark. Sono sicuro che ci sarà da divertirsi.»

 

Quando esce, Tony e Steve rimangono a guardarsi in cagnesco per un po’.

Non sono in grado di stare nella stessa stanza per più di un’ora senza lanciarsi nel loro scambio di battute e provocazioni, come faranno a condividere intere giornate?

Tony, comunque, pensa che forse non sarà poi così orribile. Chissà, potrebbe perfino essere divertente. Provocare Cap è il suo sport preferito, da qualche tempo, e averlo a disposizione notte e giorno per bersagliarlo di battute suona bene –almeno per lui. Steve probabilmente non la prenderà allo stesso modo, ma ehi, il mondo è bello perché è vario, no?

 

«Sai, Cap, penso proprio che mi piacerà _averti sotto il mio tetto_.»

 

*

 

Quel primo pomeriggio insieme trascorre senza uccisioni, sono tutti impegnati a portare alla Stark Tower la loro roba per mettersi a litigare seriamente.

La prima ad arrivare è Natasha; con sé ha una valigia e uno scatolone, niente di più e niente di meno. Tony l’accoglie in casa, da gentiluomo qual è prende la sua roba (più per la paura di essere crudelmente accoltellato, forse, ma il punto è che lo fa) e la scorta all’ascensore. Quando le porte si aprono, diversi piani più in alto, la Vedova Nera si ritrova in un grande, gigantesco appartamento. Tony si prende un istante per guardare la sua espressione (sorpresa? Ammirata? Non è molto diversa da quella omicida), poi porta bagaglio e scatolone attraverso il salone e su per una scala in vetro che li conduce al piano superiore. C’è un salotto più piccolo, arredato con divani e una tv enorme, e un largo corridoio sul quale si affacciano più porte.

Tony ne apre una, un po’ a fatica, e lascia che sia Natasha a entrare per prima. La stanza è grande, luminosa; al centro c’è un grande letto a due piazze, da un lato uno scrittoio e dall’altro una toeletta. Sulla sinistra c’è la porta che conduce al bagno privato. La Vedova annuisce e Tony decide di prenderlo come un segno positivo.

 

«Allora io torno di sotto. Ah, le luci sono elettroniche ovviamente», dice poggiando i bagagli in un angolo. «Di qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, chiedi a JARVIS, sarà felice di aiutarti. JARVIS, la nostra ospite potrebbe aver bisogno di te, di tanto in tanto.»

 

« _Sì, signore_.»

 

Natasha gli dedica uno sguardo e Tony batte in ritirata, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. La prima è andata.

Dio, quella donna non solo lo mette a disagio, ma gli mette _ansia_ , dannazione a lei; Tony si aspetta sempre che gli lanci un pugnale, o che lo strangoli a mani nude, o chissà, magari potrebbe usare un qualsiasi oggetto contundente come tutti gli assassini sani di mente. Ad ogni modo.

 

Neanche il tempo di scendere la scala in vetro che JARVIS richiama la sua attenzione.

 

« _Thor, il Figlio di Odino, è di sotto insieme al dottor Banner, signore._ »

 

Tony sospira, si versa un whiskey dal mobile bar di quella che sarà d’ora in poi la zona comune e si lascia coccolare dal sapore forte del liquido scuro. «Mandali su. E fa’ attenzione che Thor non agiti troppo il martello. Non parlargli del suo martello, JARVIS, o la Stark Tower sarà solo un ricordo.»

Il computer gli dedica uno dei suoi “ _Sì, signore”_ e lo lascia da solo.

 

*

 

Cercare di spiegare a Thor la _diavoleria_ che il mondo tutto conosce come tecnologia è qualcosa che Tony non aveva realmente intenzione di fare; hanno accompagnato Bruce alla sua stanza, di fronte a quella di Natasha, e quindi Tony ha scortato il semi dio ai suoi alloggi.

 

«Questa è la stanza, forse sarà un po’ modesta per uno come _te_ , ma per noi comuni mortali è più che sbalorditiva», spiega. «Le luci sono elettroniche. Puoi battere le mani, schioccare le dita, quello che ti pare, si accendono e spengono al tuo comando. Anche le finestre sono elettroniche, non ci sono interruttori qui dentro se non quelli degli elettrodomestici –no, aspetta, non ce li hanno neanche loro, comunque. Quello è il bagno, e-»

 

«Che _diavoleria_ è questa?», tuona Thor sulla difensiva. «Come puoi evocare la luce con le mani? So che voi umani siete in grado di evocarla toccando quei… come si chiamano? Quegli _interrompitori_ , me lo ha spiegato Jane, ma come è possibile riuscire a chiamare la luce _con le mani_?»

 

«Interruttori. E puoi farlo anche vocalmente, se preferisci, non fa alcuna differenza. Basta che tu dica alla luce cosa vuoi che faccia, _luce accesa_ o _luce spenta_ dovrebbe andare, al resto ci pensa il sistema. Ora-»

 

«Amico mio», Thor gli poggia una mano sulla spalla e Tony pensa che gliel’abbia lussata, il dolore è uguale. «Come può essere possibile tutto questo? È-»

 

«Diavoleria, sì, certo.» Tony si massaggia la spalla e decide che no, non può farcela, non adesso. «Magari te lo spiego un’altra volta, eh?»

 

«Potresti spiegarglielo per anni e falliresti comunque.»

 

«E _tu_ come diavolo hai fatto a entrare?» Tony si volta verso la porta della stanza e trova Occhio di Falco appoggiato allo stipite, un ghigno impertinente disegnato sul volto.

 

«Ho chiesto al computer», Barton alza le spalle. «Ero atteso, mi ha fatto entrare.»

 

Tony si schiaffa teatralmente una mano sul viso mentre Thor va a porgere i suoi saluti al compagno appena arrivato. «JARVIS, mi aspettavo di essere avvisato non appena fossero arrivati altri membri del gruppo. È entrato qualcun altro senza che me lo dicessi?»

 

« _No, signore. Il signor Barton è l’unico, finora._ »

 

«Bene. Avvisami quando-»

 

« _-il Capitano Rogers sarà qui. Sarà fatto_.»

 

Dannato computer, si sta mettendo di impegno per fargli scoppiare le coronarie. Quelle magari no, ma a fargli venire il mal di testa ci è già riuscito. Cristo, si prospetta una lunga serata.

Avrebbe solo voglia di chiudersi nel suo laboratorio e lasciare il mondo fuori per un po’, ore, forse giorni, chissene frega; ma quel coglione di Fury ha deciso di rovinargli la giornata e forse la vita, dannazione a lui.

Thor continua a parlare delle luci, Barton non lo sta ad ascoltare e anzi guarda lui, probabilmente in attesa che gli mostri la sua stanza. Il mondo è un posto brutto e crudele, e Tony si trova a chiedersi cos’abbia mai fatto di così sbagliato per meritare tutto questo.

 

*

 

La prima settimana non è poi così disastrosa come Tony immaginava sarebbe stata.

Mostra a Bruce il suo laboratorio privato e trascorrono insieme un pomeriggio intero a gingillarsi con le sue creazioni, discutendo di scienza (o dei raggi gamma, a Tony piacciono i raggi gamma), e trovare qualcuno con cui poter parlare così liberamente di ciò che le persone normali non possono neanche lontanamente capire è una cosa nuova per Tony. È bello.

Bruce ottiene, senza averlo chiesto e solo perché Tony ha deciso che gli sta simpatico, un laboratorio dove poter lavorare in tutta tranquillità senza venir disturbato. Non è grande come quello di Tony, non arriva neanche alla metà, ma ci sono tutte le apparecchiature giuste e quando glielo mostra Bruce è così felice da non riuscir neanche a parlare.

 

Natasha ha deciso che il muro del salone comune sarebbe stato il suo personale bersaglio nonostante Tony le abbia mostrato la palestra, svariati piani più in basso. Tutti loro devono fare attenzione a non farsi infilzare  da una delle sue stelle rotanti, mentre passano da lì, e il povero muro di certo non ringrazia. Barton ride quando Thor para una stella di metallo con il suo martello, e Tony pensa che dovrà ristuccare tutto. Potrebbe appendere al muro un grande pannello di compensato per attutire i colpi, o forse sarebbe meglio il Kevlar. O la sua versione di Kevlar, alla quale non ha ancora dato un nome solo perché Pepper ha decretato che Stark-lar era troppo stupido. Tzè.

 

Mentre Natasha e Barton si divertono a spaventare il povero muro Thor si impegna con tutto se stesso a rompere i coglioni. Le luci sono diventate un’ossessione, per lui, e ogni santo momento di ogni santo giorno non fa altro che andarsene in giro a parlare con chiunque gli capiti a tiro di quanto impossibile sia una cosa del genere. La scoperta del phon, poi, è così sconvolgente che Tony pensa potrebbe esplodergli un embolo nel disperato tentativo di capire _perché mai qualcuno vorrebbe che una macchina sputa-aria-calda gli soffiasse sui capelli_. Non che nessuno lo stia ad ascoltare, comunque.

All’inizio –i primi due, forse tre giorni di quella strana convivenza- Bruce ha tentato di spiegargli il funzionamento di macchine ed elettrodomestici vari con la stessa pazienza e voce calma che avrebbe adottato con un bambino di cinque anni, poi anche il dottore ha alzato le mani e si è dato per vinto. Lui ci ha tentato, almeno.

 

Steve, ha scoperto Tony, è un tipo incredibilmente tranquillo quando non è impegnato a litigare con lui. Trascorre le sue giornate fuori chissà dove (al parco, dice lui, ma Tony ha deciso di non credergli perché nessuno sano di mente vorrebbe mai trascorrere un’intera giornata al parco, cristiddio), torna in tempo per la cena e scende in palestra ad allenarsi fino a notte fonda, facendo volar via tutti i sacchi da boxe come se fossero piume. Ogni mattina Tony dice a JARVIS di mandare qualcuno a ripulire e sostituirli, ogni sera Steve li butta giù, e tutto ricomincia daccapo.

 

Le cene, comunque, sono quelle che più hanno colto Tony di sorpresa.

La prima insieme, appena dopo il trasferimento di tutti loro alla Torre, è cominciata in modo tranquillo ed è stata decisamente strana. Tony ha chiesto a JARVIS di ordinare pizza per tutti e, giusto per gradire, un’altra decina di portate al ristorante cinese più vicino –e le bacchette, mai dimenticare le bacchette, perché è divertente guardare la gente che tenta di usarle in modo decente e fallisce miseramente, lanciandole fuori dalla finestra (come fa lui ogni santa volta, ma non c’è bisogno che altri lo sappiano. Lui è Tony Stark, lui può fare tutto).

L’aria era un po’ tesa quando lo hanno raggiunto tutti in cucina e si sono seduti attorno al tavolo; già il solo sguardo di Natasha era bastato a metterli a disagio, l’aggiunta delle espressioni à la “ _questo è veramente strano_ ” non aveva migliorato le cose ed era stato solo quando Thor aveva deciso di trangugiare i suoi spaghetti ridendo e gettandosi il cartone vuoto alle spalle dopo una manciata di secondi che la situazione si era decisamente rilassata.

Non era la loro prima cena insieme, c’era stata quella volta dopo il casino combinato da Loki, ma in qualche modo era diverso. Quella era stata più una cena della vittoria, meritata, agognata, e decisamente dovuta; la prima cena in casa Stark aveva decretato l’inizio del loro essere uniti come gruppo, e non solo come supereroi.

Clint aveva sfidato Thor a bere un numero indefinito di litri di birra sotto lo sguardo impassibile di Natasha e quello orripilato del Capitano, Thor aveva accettato e aveva cominciato a bere una bottiglia dopo l’altra, ripulendo il frigo di Tony nel giro di pochi gloriosi minuti. Clint, c’è da dirlo, gli aveva tenuto testa egregiamente mentre Tony, arbitro improvvisato, faceva il tifo per lui e teneva il conto; ad ogni modo, Occhio di Falco era crollato con la faccia sulla pizza decretando la vittoria del semi dio, che aveva spaccato una bottiglia per terra e aveva riso così tanto e così forte da far tremare i muri.

Natasha aveva dato a Clint una pacca sulla spalla, Tony le aveva pagato i dieci dollari della scommessa e aveva portato vodka per tutti. Persino Steve si era lasciato un po’ andare e, nonostante il siero gli impedisse di ubriacarsi, aveva accettato un paio di drink.

Erano finiti a ridere, sganasciati sul tavolo, più ubriachi che mai e qualcuno aveva avuto la brillante idea di ingaggiare una lotta col cibo –Tony non ammetterà mai di essere colpevole, _mai_.

Era stato divertente, ed era la prima volta che la Stark Tower emergeva dal suo solito, triste silenzio.

 

*

 

«Quando do un ordine mi aspetto che lo si rispetti, Stark!»

 

«Non rispondo agli ordini, Capitano.»

 

«Non mi importa quello che fai o non fai di solito, ma in questo gruppo devi darti una regolata!» Steve lo insegue, urlando e rosso in viso, fino al salone comune dove gli altri siedono, stanchi, dopo la battaglia.

 

«E a me non importa un cazzo dei tuoi ordini. Chiaro?» Tony si volta a guardarlo a testa alta e con il fuoco negli occhi. «Certe volte c’è bisogno di prendere una decisione in fretta, e non di seguire un ordine.»

 

«Seguire gli ordini è quello che tiene in vita i tuoi compagni sul campo, Stark!» Steve fa qualche passo avanti e lo fronteggia, un testa a testa che non promette nulla di buono. «Avresti potuto farti ammazzare, dannazione!»

 

«E per te non sarebbe stato così orribile, vero, Capitano?» Tony ghigna, gli occhi accesi da una scintilla di rabbia. «Non ti libererai di me così presto –un giorno, sì, un giorno finirò ammazzato e potrai fare la tua danza della vittoria perché non mi avrai più tra i piedi a _non_ seguire gli ordini, ma fino ad-»

 

«Chiudi la bocca, Stark», sibila Steve, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure di ghiaccio.

 

«Altr-»

 

«Chiudi la bocca, ho detto.»

 

Tony lascia passare un secondo di terribile, infuocato silenzio mentre sostiene lo sguardo di quello stupido golden boy con manie di grandezza. Gli dà sui nervi come al solito, un coglione in una tutina blu pronto a reggere i fili che tengono in piedi i suoi soldati. Ma lui non è un soldato, non è stato addestrato per esserlo, non è stato addestrato per niente, e non ha intenzione di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da un ghiacciolo d’altri tempi.

 

«Non ho intenzione di farlo. Costringimi, se ci riesci.»

 

Tony la vede, quella scintilla negli occhi del Capitano. La _voglia_ che ha di picchiarlo, di prenderlo a pugni fino a farlo sanguinare; la tentazione di farlo sul serio, di scagliare quel primo pugno di ferro e sentire sotto le nocche la pelle e le ossa.

 

«Un’altra parola e-»

 

«E cosa, Capitano?» Tony ghigna con aria baldanzosa, adesso. Vuole che lo faccia, _vuole_ che Capsicle alzi le mani, vuole reagire e vuole pestarlo, spaccargli quelle labbra perfette e cancellargli quello stupido sorriso che indossa ogni santo giorno della sua inutile vita. Vuole fargli un occhio nero, e rompergli anche un paio di costole, niente di irreparabile per Capitan America, ma la soddisfazione! Oh, la soddisfazione di potersi scontrare, di menarsi come si deve senza apparente motivo. Tony ha sempre saputo che sarebbe successo, era solo questione di tempo.

Steve non lo sopporta, lo detesta dal primo momento in cui si sono parlati, e lui, be’, lui si è adeguato. Niente di nuovo sotto il sole, la gente lo odia tutti i giorni e per i più svariati motivi, ci è abituato, ma il Capitano… può ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, con lui può davvero lasciarsi andare. Possono picchiarsi, possono farsi male, tanto peggio di così non può andare.

 

«Tuo padre sarebbe davvero _fiero_ di te», sputa Steve ed eccolo di nuovo, Howard Stark, pronto a rovinargli la vita anche da morto. Non passa giorno in cui Tony non debba vivere con il peso del suo ricordo, con il peso del suo sguardo deluso, vederlo ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, sentire le sue parole amare ronzargli nel cervello come in loop.

 

Steve, dal canto suo, sa di aver appena ceduto alla tentazione di un facile colpo basso.

Non aveva intenzione di parlare di Howard, nessuna intenzione, eppure il paragone con Tony gli è venuto così spontaneo e non è riuscito a trattenersi. Vede gli occhi di Tony scurirsi, le narici si dilatano e il respiro diventa pesante; stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, adesso, e non è più lo stupido irresponsabile Tony Stark cui tutti loro sono abituati.

Quando arriva il primo pugno Steve non fa nulla per fermarlo –se lo è meritato, dopotutto; Tony sa essere una vera spina nel fianco, soprattutto quando decide di ignorare gli ordini e fare di testa sua, ma non è mai stato _meschino_.

 

Le nocche di Tony colpiscono il Capitano in pieno zigomo lasciando la pelle arrossata e dolorante; il secondo colpo è diretto alle labbra ma Steve lo para con una sola mano, bloccando quella di Tony e stringendola con forza.

 

«Non avrei dovuto», dice, pur sapendo che non è abbastanza. Non sarà mai abbastanza.

Tony lo ignora e con la mano libera gli sferra un pugno in piene costole, facendolo gemere e piegare in un due per una manciata di secondi sufficiente a liberarsi dalla sua presa. Alza nuovamente il pugno, pronto a colpire, quando la voce tonante  di Thor lo ferma.

 

«Miei amici! Non dovremmo combattere tra di noi», dice materializzandosi in salone dal nulla. «Dovremmo essere uniti come una squadra-»

 

«Se essere una squadra vuol dire farmi comandare come un burattino penso che passerò, grazie», sputa Tony voltandosi a guardarlo e trovandolo ai piedi delle scale con- «-un phon? Thor, cosa ci fai con un phon?»

 

Steve approfitta dell’interruzione per tornare in posizione eretta, il fianco destro dolorante, e segue lo sguardo sbigottito di Tony fino a incontrare Thor, tuonante e pericoloso come sempre, con in mano quello che sembrerebbe un asciugacapelli. È decisamente un asciugacapelli.

Natasha guarda il semi dio con aria annoiata, avrebbe preferito assistere a quella che sarebbe stata una scazzottata coi fiocchi; Clint, accanto a lei, si era girato verso Steve e Tony, le braccia poggiate sulla spalliera del divano e il mento sulle mani, pronto a godersi lo spettacolo e adesso ha l’espressione triste di un bambino cui hanno rubato le caramelle.

 

Thor sembra riscuotersi; guarda gli altri, poi la sua mano e l’elettrodomestico che sta reggendo. Per fortuna ha la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato.

 

«Volevo provare ad usarlo.»

 

«Per l’amor di dio, mettilo via prima di mandare a fuoco la casa», esclama Tony raggiungendolo e togliendogli il phon dalle mani.

 

«Non avevo idea che lo sputa-aria potesse sputare anche il fuoco.» Thor è genuinamente sorpreso e Tony si schiaffa una mano sul viso mentre Clint, il bastardo, se la ride sotto ai baffi.

 

«No, Thor, non può farlo», interviene Steve lanciando un’occhiataccia a Tony. «Stark voleva dire che potresti utilizzarlo nel modo sbagliato, e le conseguenze potrebbero essere spiacevoli.»

Quello è un linguaggio che il semi dio sembra capire; ci riflette un istante, poi fa cenno di sì con la testa scotendo i capelli biondi e torna a occuparsi del problema principale.

 

«Non dovreste combattere, Capitano», dice con la voce adesso calma pervasa da una saggezza improvvisa. «Siamo compagni, siamo fratelli. I fratelli non devono scagliarsi l’uno addosso all’altro ma restare uniti, perché ciò che li unisce è molto più forte di qualsiasi cosa potrebbe volerli dividere.»

 

Segue un istante di silenzio, a quelle parole, in cui tutti lo guardano con aria assorta e forse giusto un tantino shockata. Ma gli istanti, si sa, passano in fretta.

 

«Se i fratelli devono rimanere uniti com’è che tu e Loki avete cercato di ammazzarvi a vicenda?» Tony poggia il phon sul mobile bar e si volta con un ghigno canzonatorio verso il compagno. «Accetta la verità, Thor: i fratelli non sempre vanno d’accordo, e noi non siamo fratelli. Siamo un branco di fenomeni da baraccone tenuti insieme da un uomo che ha deciso di fare di noi i suoi burattini. E per una volta non mi riferisco al Capsicle, qui.»

 

«Stark-»

 

«Vuoi smetterla di dire “Stark” a quel modo? Mi dai sui nervi.» Tony si volta di nuovo verso Steve e i suoi occhi sono gelidi.

 

«Come vuoi che ti chiami, principessa? Idiota patentato ti va bene?»

 

«Oh, sentitelo!» Tony allarga le braccia e guarda gli altri nella stanza. «Capitan Ghiacciolo ha detto una parolaccia!»

 

«Piantala, Stark.»

 

Tony smette di ridere e riporta l’attenzione sul Capitano, che muove un passo verso di lui. Vuole la guerra, e guerra sia.

 

«Altrimenti?»

 

Tornano a fronteggiarsi, i volti scuri e frementi di rabbia. Avrebbero dovuto continuare con i pugni, almeno la cosa si sarebbe chiusa lì –per il momento. Avrebbero dovuto abbandonarsi alla rabbia e smettere di pensare, cedere alla loro parte più oscura e godersi il momento. È solo questione di tempo, ormai –potranno anche rimandare, ma un giorno tutto questo odio represso esploderà e la reazione sarà direttamente proporzionale all’entità del sentimento.

 

«Non finisce qui, _Capitano_.»

 

Dopo un’ultima occhiata di fuoco Tony gli volta le spalle e senza curarsi di nessuno dei presenti si dirige all’ascensore che si apre con un “ding” un istante prima che lui lo raggiunga. Phil Coulson è in piedi di fronte a lui, l’aria ancora affaticata e il colorito pallido di un malato; non si è ancora completamente ripreso dall’aggressione di Loki, aggressione che tutti loro hanno creduto terminata con la sua morte.

Tony non è ancora sicuro se sia stata tutta colpa di Fury o se anche Coulson abbia avuto la sua parte nel voler far credere a tutti loro di essere finito tre metri sotto terra; di chiunque sia la colpa, ad ogni modo, adesso non ha importanza, nulla ha importanza se non raggiungere il suo laboratorio e chiudercisi dentro fino a nuovo ordine.

 

«Signor Stark, è un piacere rivederla.»

 

«Vada un po’ affanculo, Agente.» Tony lo supera ed entra in ascensore.

 

«Devo redigere un rapporto sul combattimento in Times Square contro i terroristi russi, ho bisogno che lei rimanga-»

 

«Affanculo, Agente. È un bel posto, tutto sommato, credo le piacerà. JARVIS, si scende.»

Le porte dell’ascensore si chiudono al “ _Sì, signore_ ” del fidato computer e l’ultima cosa che Tony vede, nonostante Agente sia il più vicino, sono gli occhi terribilmente azzurri del Capitano pieni di quelli che sembrano rabbia, irritazione e, quello che Tony conosce meglio perché lo ha visto per una vita intera, delusione.

 

*

 

« _Signor Stark, il Direttore Fury ha chiamato di nuovo. Data la sua irreperibilità ha lasciato un messaggio per lei, vuole essere richiamato. Dal tono, si direbbe una cosa urgente_.»

 

«Vorrà farmi un altro dei suoi sermoni, JARVIS.»

Tony non riesce a far uscire le parole come vorrebbe, la bocca ancora impastata di sonno, e il risultato è un borbottio incomprensibile. Lentamente apre un occhio, osserva le ombre di luce nella stanza e lo richiude con un sospiro. A giudicare dal colore rosato della luce che filtra dalle serrande socchiuse il sole sta tramontando su New York, dando al suo skyline un’aria placida e solo un po’ magica. Tony ha sempre amato quel tramonto, nonostante quello di Malibu fosse di gran lunga più suggestivo. New York è la città che non dorme mai, che mai si ferma, sempre in movimento, sempre _viva_ , e quando il sole cala su quella porzione di mondo il cielo si tinge di rosa e di viola, i vetri dei grattacieli catturano la magia di quel colore e lo riflettono amplificato. Quando era piccolo, Tony saliva sul tetto della Stark Tower e si sedeva a osservare il mondo scorrere sotto di lui, lasciandosi baciare dal bagliore del sole morente. Rimaneva seduto lì per ore, in silenzio, fino a che il cielo diventava nero e le stelle facevano capolino.

 

«Non ci sono per nessuno, JARVIS», dice lasciando il calore confortevole del letto e indossando la camicia del giorno prima, gettata malamente su una sedia.

 

« _Ma signore, il Direttore Fury-_ »

 

«Può andare al diavolo, per quanto mi riguarda.» Tony apre il suo mini-frigo da camera, tira fuori un paio di bottiglie di birra e apre piano la porta della stanza, gettando un’occhiata in corridoio per assicurarsi di trovarlo sgombro prima di uscire.

 

« _Il Capitano Rogers ha chiesto di lei. Ha bussato alla porta; lei non ha risposto, ovviamente.»_

 

Tony si chiude la porta della stanza alle spalle, senza il minimo rumore. Sente come qualcosa allo stomaco, colpa delle sue cattive abitudini alimentari. Si è chiuso nel suo laboratorio, un paio di giorni prima, rifiutandosi di vedere o sentire _chiunque_ , e quando ne è uscito non era neanche l’alba; la casa era silenziosa, tutti i Vendicatori dormivano placidi nei loro letti quando lui è sgusciato nel suo. Potrebbe aver dormito un giorno intero, forse due –dovrà chiedere conferma a JARVIS.

 

« _Il Capitano sembrava molto serio, signore. Agitato, anche_.»

 

«Be’, non l’ho incontrato, non lo so e non mi interessa.» Tony sbuffa e si avvicina furtivo alla scala in fondo al corridoio; sale un paio di gradini guardandosi indietro, poi apre la porta in cima.

 

« _Sembrava avesse davvero bisogno di parlarle, signore. Se posso darle un consiglio, forse dovrebbe ascoltarlo. Potrebbe rivelarsi una cosa positiva._ »

 

«No, non puoi. Se continui ti disattivo», borbotta Tony chiudendo la porta e lasciandosi accarezzare dalla brezza fresca. «Sul serio, JARVIS. Il Capitano Rogers può andare al diavolo insieme al Direttore. Si divertiranno un mondo, insieme.»

 

« _Ne sono certo, signore._ »

 

Tony borbotta un “stupido computer” tra i denti e si volta a guardare il panorama.

New York si estende davanti a lui, incasinata e piena di vita; il traffico bloccato come al solito, le auto fanno risuonare i clacson fastidiosi, i pedoni simili a piccole formiche da quell’altezza che corrono chissà dove. Tutti hanno fretta, devono essere da qualche parte, forse tornano a casa dal lavoro, forse hanno fretta di tornare dai propri figli, o forse hanno un appuntamento galante, chi lo sa.

 

Si siede per terra, le ginocchia al petto, e comincia a sorseggiare la birra fredda.

Gli piace stare a guardare la vita altrui scorrergli davanti agli occhi, gli piace osservare tutta quella gente e provare a indovinare chi siano, cosa facciano, se sono soddisfatti della loro vita o se invece vorrebbero mandare tutto all’aria e ricominciare daccapo.

Alla resa dei conti è sempre stato un tipo solitario, lui. Sì, certo, ama le feste e le belle donne e la compagnia, ma quando la festa finisce, o quando le cose attorno a lui cominciano a diventare pesanti, si rintana da qualche parte e ci resta fino a che la sua parte casinista non si fa viva di nuovo. Il laboratorio, il tetto –spazi personali che gli servono a nascondersi dal mondo intero.

 _A nasconderti dai problemi che non vuoi affrontare_ , suggerisce una voce nel suo cervello che somiglia terribilmente a quella del Capitano. Dannato lui, così giusto e perfetto in ogni cosa che fa; sempre pronto a dire la cosa giusta al momento giusto, sempre pronto a fargli saltare i nervi con quella sua aria da perfetto idiota in tuta blu. Non capisce, Tony, come abbia fatto ad ammirarlo tanto in passato, come quell’ammasso di muscoli congelati sia riuscito a diventare il suo eroe.

Forse, pensa, forse era solo troppo piccolo per capire, forse dopo era solo un ragazzo troppo stupido, troppo concentrato su di sé per rendersi conto che gli eroi non esistono, che un eroe è solo un altro povero essere umano innalzato dalla gente a figura di riferimento solo perché è ciò di cui le persone hanno bisogno.

È triste, a pensarci bene. È triste che l’essere umano abbia questa viscerale necessità di qualcuno cui guardare, qualcuno da imitare, e adorare, qualcuno da mettere sul piedistallo che possa diventare la voce di tanti. Se vuoi dire qualcosa apri la bocca e urlala al mondo, se vuoi fare qualcosa fallo da te, è così che funziona. È così che lui è diventato Tony Stark. Ha avuto le palle di guardare in faccia un mondo tutto sbagliato e di urlare a gran voce il suo credo e i suoi principi; si è fatto portavoce di se stesso, Tony, ed è riuscito a fare di ogni sua debolezza un punto di forza così da non permettere a nessuno di colpirlo e buttarlo giù.

_Sei così forte e sicuro di te, eppure la sola idea di parlare col Capitano ti mette addosso una fifa blu._

Dannata, dannata voce nel suo cervello. Questa volta sembra Pepper, divertente, davvero divertente. La cosa più divertente è che Pepper gli direbbe esattamente la stessa cosa.

Pepper. È un po’ che non la sente, impegnata com’è a gestire la sua compagnia. È sempre stata un’ottima amica, anche dopo la loro rottura; lei è fatta così. O forse pensa solo che Tony sia un caso disperato e cerca con tutte le sue forze di dargli una mano per puro spirito di carità. Qualsiasi cosa sia, comunque, funziona alla grande per loro e tanto basta.

 

«Spiegami, sul serio, spiegami perché devo rispondere a una tua telefonata a quest’ora della notte.» La voce di Pepper è un tantino irritata, assonnata quanto basta a fargli capire che stava _davvero_ dormendo e identica alla voce nel suo cervello. Tony ingolla quel che resta della sua birra e sorride come ogni volta che lei è all’altro capo del filo. Per quanto le cose non siano andate, tra di loro, Pepper è sempre lì per lui e la cosa lo fa stare bene.

 

«Sarà notte dove sei tu. Qui ha appena fatto buio», ride lui. «Torna a dormire, non volevo disturbarti.»

 

«Tu non vuoi _mai_ disturbarmi, Tony», biascica lei coprendo uno sbadiglio. «Strano ma vero, non lo fai mai intenzionalmente. Però lo fai. Dai, spara.»

 

«Niente di che, Pep.» Tony stiracchia le gambe e apre la seconda birra mentre le prime stelle fanno capolino nel cielo adesso scuro. «Sul serio. Avevo voglia di sentirti.»

 

«Bugiardo.» Tony può sentirla sorridere quando lo dice. «Non darmela a bere, Stark, ti conosco troppo bene. Cosa c’è che non va? Problemi con i Vendicatori uniti sotto lo stesso tetto?»

 

«Qualcosa del genere.» Maledizione a lei, che capisce sempre tutto; non avrebbe mai dovuto chiamarla, _mai_. «Ma davvero, Pep, è tutto okay, va tutto alla grande, ho persino dato a Bruce un mini laboratorio dove lavorare, vedi?, e tu che non mi credi generoso. E Thor, dio mio, Thor ha deciso di imparare ad usare la tecnologia e se ne va in giro parlando con, tipo, _chiunque_ a chiedere come funziona questo o a cosa serve quello, ed è divertente, davvero, lo sarebbe di più se non rischiasse di dar fuoco alla torre, ma comunque.»

 

«Tony, stai _blaterando_. Te ne rendi conto, sì?»

 

«Blaterando? Chi, io? Oh, mia cara signorina Potts, questo non è blaterare, ti sto solo aggiornando su quello che succede e come vedi non è niente di che, non è come se rischiassimo di ammazzarci un giorno sì e l’altro anche, ce la caviamo alla grande, è magnifico, tranne quando Natasha attenta ai muri con le sue stelline di metallo, ma meglio i muri che qualcos’altro no?, meglio il muro della mia testa-»

 

«Tony», Pepper gli dedica un sospiro afflitto. «È per quello che è successo a Times Square? Penso che-»

 

« _Tu_ cosa ne sai di quello che è successo a Times Square?», la interrompe Tony. «Coulson. È stato lui, vero? Ti ha raccontato. Uno, queste sono informazioni riservate e due, non mi piace che frequenti quel tipo. Agente ha una brutta influenza su di te, ti rende irritabile.»

 

«Tu mi rendi irritabile, Tony.»

 

«Allora lui ti rende rompipalle.» Tony sa che Pepper si incazzerà e troverà un modo per fargliela pagare, ma non è comunque riuscito a fermarsi. «Non è successo niente a Times Square.»

 

«Allora deve avere a che fare con te e Steve pronti a suonarvele», lo rimbocca lei e Tony maledice Coulson in tutte le lingue che conosce. «Tony, non puoi fare così. Il suo compito è quello di coordinare la squadra, il tuo è quello di-»

 

«Cosa? Farmi comandare? No, grazie, passo. Sai che non mi piacciono gli ordini.»

 

«Dio, sei un bambino.» Tony riesce quasi a vederla mentre esasperata si massaggia le tempie, contando fino a dieci prima di rispondergli a tono. «Non importa se ti piacciano o meno, per una volta nella tua vita cerca di fare ciò che ti viene chiesto!»

 

Tony si dedica alla sua birra per qualche secondo e non dice niente. Se rispondesse Pepper si incazzerebbe ancora di più e lo manderebbe al diavolo, lui getterebbe via il cellulare dal tetto, poi andrebbe a scolarsi qualche whiskey e la sua rabbia verso Pepper si trasformerebbe in rabbia verso se stesso. A torto, perché è stata lei a cominciare, lui non aveva intenzione di toccare l’argomento. Non voleva parlare di quel gruppo di psicotici che gli hanno invaso casa, non voleva parlare del fetish di Thor per la tecnologia e soprattutto non voleva assolutamente parlare della quasi scazzottata con Rogers. Quelle sono cose private, dannazione, sue e basta, e non c’è bisogno che lei venga a saperle. Non c’è bisogno che gli dica quanto infantile sia o quanto sia giusto che segua gli ordini, per una volta. Non ha intenzione di starla ad ascoltare.

 

«Sai, credo che il problema sia un altro.» La voce di Pepper è calma, adesso, in qualche modo addolcita da chissà cosa. «Non è la convivenza forzata, il problema. Né il lavorare in gruppo. In fondo, credo che ti piaccia. E non fare quella faccia, _so_ che stai per farla quindi smettila. Sto cercando di dire che forse, _forse_ , ciò che ti infastidisce di più è proprio il fatto che ti piaccia e ti odi per questo.»

 

«Vedo la tua argomentazione e rilancio con-»

 

«Tony.» Lui ammutolisce a _quel_ tono, quello che Pepper usa ogni volta che sa di aver ragione, ogni volta che anche lui sa che lei ha ragione e semplicemente preferisce non ammetterlo. «Non c’è niente di male nell’apprezzare le persone, mi domando quando riuscirai a fartelo entrare in testa.»

 

«Le persone ti deludono, Pep.»

 

«È una possibilità. Ma è anche possibile che non lo facciano.»

 

«Ti sbagli.» Tony sospira e si alza in piedi gettando un ultimo sguardo al cielo nero e stellato. «Lo fanno sempre, è solo questione di tempo.»

 

«Tony-»

 

«Buona notte, miss Potts.» Chiude la comunicazione con un “click” prima che lei possa aggiungere altro. Non la sopporta quando fa così, quando mette su quel tono dolce e paziente e cerca di fargli il lavaggio del cervello. Lui ha la sua personale visione del mondo, okay? Non è più un bambino, è in grado di riconoscere ciò che gli piace e ciò che non gli piace; è perfettamente in grado di gestire i suoi rapporti sociali, soprattutto, e se una qualche persona a caso (che risponde al nome di Steve Rogers, per dirne una) non gli va giù un motivo c’è. Suddetta persona potrebbe avere manie di protagonismo (check), che lui detesta; potrebbe essere un po’ troppo incline a dare ordini (check) che lui non rispetta, potrebbe ad esempio fargli strigliate non meritate (check) per motivazioni stupide e ben lontane dall’essere valide.

In definitiva, Tony è in grado di decidere da sé con quali persone legare e quali escludere dalla sua vita minacciandole con un fucile a canne mozze se solo dovessero osare oltrepassare il perimetro.

 

Non ha bisogno di un pezzo d’antiquariato pronto a dirgli cosa fare in ogni situazione, non gli serve e non gli interessa, ed è per questo che quando lo incontra, una volta tornato di sotto, gli torna su quella voglia di prenderlo a pugni come si deve e le mani cominciano a prudere dolorosamente.

È per questo che non si lascia abbindolare dai suoi occhi azzurri e tristi, ma si è visto?, né tantomeno da quel “ _mi dispiace_ ” sussurrato al suo passaggio. Stupido, dannato Rogers, non se la caverà con così poco. È ufficialmente al di fuori del suo personale perimetro, Tony l’ha deciso subito dopo la loro prima chiacchierata, e niente al mondo potrà farlo avvicinare.

 

« _Signor Stark, il Direttore Fury in linea_.»

 

«Digli che non ci sono, JARVIS.»

 

«Ti ho sentito, Stark.»

 

*

 

Tony non è _esattamente_ sicuro di come sia successo, il suo cervello lo ha abbandonato in qualche momento tra il “ _Che hai da bere_?” di Clint e la ridicola risata di Thor dopo esser rovinato dolorosamente per terra.

La domanda di Clint è giunta inaspettata –erano riuniti tutti quanti in salone; Bruce stava leggendo un libro seduto sulla poltrona, Natasha si stava smaltando le unghie con aria svogliata, Rogers e Falco si stavano sorbendo una filippica di Thor sul perché delle persone dovrebbero stare dentro uno schermo. L’atmosfera era abbastanza rilassata, non considerando la tensione tra lui e il Capitano, ma a quella sembravano essersi abituati tutti quindi amen.

Tony aveva raggiunto il mobile bar e aveva mostrato a Clint il suo arsenale, poi avevano cominciato a bere.

 

Natasha, c’è da dirlo, beve che è una meraviglia. Manda giù vodka nemmeno fosse acqua, e l’alcool puro le fa a malapena il solletico.

Qualcuno ha messo su un po’ di musica, ad un certo punto, una playlist contenente Black Sabbath, Kansans e tante altre belle band che avevano scritto la storia del rock e della musica tutta. Persino Bruce si era unito a loro per un bicchierino (del dopocena o della buonanotte, come lo chiamava lui) e Thor era stato felice di unirsi alla bevuta generale. L’unico non proprio entusiasta della situazione era stato Rogers (ma davvero? Tony non aveva dubbi che Capitan Guastafeste non si sarebbe divertito) ma alla fine aveva fatto spallucce e aveva risparmiato loro uno dei suoi discorsi da nonno scongelato.

 

Qualcuno aveva alzato la musica, dopo il quarto o quinto bicchiere di whiskey che avrebbe benissimo potuto essere il sesto o il settimo (Tony non è bravo con queste cose, non gli piace contare i drink); qualcuno aveva tirato fuori la tequila, il sale e il limone. Il primo giro aveva visto tutti loro con uno shot in mano e le smorfie dipinte sul viso non appena assaggiato il limone. Il secondo giro era stato tequila liscia, giusto per gradire. Il terzo… Tony non è proprio sicuro, ma pensa che sia stato anche quello un liscio. Poi c’è stato il limone, di nuovo, e Natasha li ha raggiunti sul divano con una bottiglia di assenzio (Tony ancora si domanda quando era sparita e perché. Certe cose sono misteri inspiegabili, e quella donna è un ninja assassino). Alla vista della fata verde Rogers aveva storto il naso ma non aveva obiettato, e alla fine Clint era persino riuscito a convincerlo a farsi un giro anche lui. Anche Clint è un ninja, Tony deve ricordarselo.

 

«JARVIS, prendi nota: Clint è un ninja. Natasha è un ninja. E Capitan Ghiacciolo è, be’, un ghiacciolo. Bruce è verde, anche se non al momento ma troverò il modo di riportare il verde nella sua vita. Pungolarlo non funziona, segna anche questo.»

 

« _Certo, signor Stark_.»

 

«Amico! Mi piace la voce con cui parli sempre. Sembra simpatica.»

 

«JARVIS, fai ciao a Thor», ride Tony versandosi un altro whiskey. Gli piace il whiskey. «Thor è simpatico, gli piace bere e quando non è impegnato a cercare di comprendere la tecnologia avanzata è uno spasso. Thor è il migliore, hai capito JARVIS? Trattalo bene.»

 

« _Sì, signore. Thor, figlio di Odino_ », saluta JARVIS, obbediente come al solito. Tony riesce a cogliere una nota di sarcasmo nella sua voce elettronica, ma dopo un altro giro di tequila decide di esserselo immaginato, perché le intelligenze artificiali non sono sarcastiche.

 

«Anche tu sei… uno _spasso_ , amico mio.»

 

Tony a quelle parole si illumina tutto come un albero a Natale e dà una sonora pacca sulla spalla del semi dio. «Thor, sei decisamente il mio preferito.»

 

« _L’agente Coulson è qui, signor Stark_.»

 

«Chiudilo fuori.» Tony si unisce alla risata di Thor e per poco il bicchiere non gli cade dalle mani. «No, JARVIS, ci ho ripensato. Fallo entrare. Sarà divertente. Chissà se Agente beve, mi domando. Magari viene fuori che non può ubriacarsi neanche lui, come Capitan Ghiacciolo. Magari è un robot! Ho sempre sospettato che fosse un robot!»

 

«Cos’è un robot?»

 

«Niente di cui tu debba preoccuparti, Thor», ride Clint riempiendo ancora il proprio bicchiere e quello di Natasha. «Vieni a bere con noi, sono sicuro che questo non lo reggi.»

 

«Sarà una buona idea?», chiede Bruce a Tony mentre Thor si avvicina a Falco e accetta il bicchiere pieno di liquido verde che gli viene offerto. Tony fa spallucce e raggiunge l’ascensore sotto lo sguardo attento di Steve, che non potendo ubriacarsi come gli altri cerca di tenere la situazione sotto controllo. Indossano ancora i vestiti, tutti quanti, quindi probabilmente sta facendo un buon lavoro.

 

«Agente!» Tony trilla e passa un braccio attorno alle spalle di Coulson, trascinandoselo dietro verso il bancone bar. «Ma che bella sorpresa. Stavamo giusto parlando di lei –no, non è vero, stavamo facendo una piccola festicciola, non che l’avessimo programmata, ma Falco ha chiesto da bere, e un drink tira l’altro, sa?, quindi festa. Si unisca a noi, Agente, le prometto che non se ne pentirà.»

 

«Credo che me ne pentirei parecchio, signor Stark.» Phil si libera del suo braccio molesto solo per ritrovarsi, un istante dopo, con quello di Clint che, c’è da ammetterlo, ha una presa più ferrea di Stark. Sembra anche meno ubriaco di Stark.

 

«Un drink non le farà male, _agente_.» Le dita di Clint si stringono più forte attorno alla sua spalla e un ghigno gli nasce sul viso. «Cosa preferisce? Vodka? Whiskey? Forse tequila. O magari assenzio, quella roba è eccezionale.»

 

«Della vodka è quello che ci vuole.» Natasha li raggiunge con tra le mani un bicchiere pieno del liquido trasparente. Allora parla anche, quando è di buon umore. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto.

 

«Magari solo uno», sospira Phil, rassegnato, e non nota lo sguardo che i due ninja si scambiano. «Capitano Rogers, è un piacere rivederla.»

 

«Anche per me, agente Coulson. Per favore, mi chiami Steve.» Il Capitano affianca Tony e porge la mano ad Agente, che la stringe con quel brillio negli occhi che riserva solo a lui. Fanboy. Tony non si era reso conto di quanto grandi fossero le mani di Rogers, comunque; il siero lo ha potenziato per bene –non che lui ci abbia fatto caso più di tanto, è una cosa risaputa- ma davvero, quelle mani sono _enormi_ , potrebbe avvolgergliene una attorno al collo e spezzarglielo con estrema facilità, che non sarebbe comunque una cosa carina da fare nonostante loro due si odino praticamente dal primo istante in cui si sono parlati. Chissà cos’altro-

 

«Ti rendi conto di star delirando sulle _sue mani_ , Stark?»

 

La voce strascicata di Natasha arriva un po’ come un fulmine a ciel sereno e Tony si riscuote improvvisamente, si guarda in giro e gli ci vogliono alcuni secondi prima che il cervello si rimetta in moto e gli spieghi la situazione con parole semplici che può comprendere.

 

«Cos’è, hai un fetish per le mani del Capitano e non ce lo hai mai detto, Stark?» Clint ghigna, ancora saldamente incollato alla spalla di Coulson, che ha dipinta in viso un’espressione disperata e solo vagamente divertita. Thor è troppo impegnato in una discussione con JARVIS su quante cose debba ancora imparare riguardo questo mondo per curarsi di ciò che accade.

 

«La mia era solo una pura, semplice constatazione, Falco.» Tony raddrizza le spalle e opta per un altro drink, è una bella cosa da fare al momento e non gli serve a sfuggire alla risata di Clint, nossignore. «Quelle sono mani grandi, punto.»

 

«Agente, ecco un altro drink. Muoio dalla voglia di sentire quali potrebbero essere le _tue_ semplici constatazioni.»

 

Tony approfitta della momentanea distrazione del Falco per alzare i tacchi e raggiungere il bancone bar. Lo sguardo di Natasha lo segue, ha un sopracciglio giusto un po’ inarcato e l’espressione meno omicida del solito –sarà l’alcool, dovrà pur farle effetto no? Quella donna ha bevuto da sola un paio di bottiglie di vodka più altri superalcolici a caso. Raggiunto il bancone, comunque, decide di versarsi un altro whiskey –perché gli piace, perché gli va, perché _non_ sta rischiando di arrossire come una ragazzina.

Bruce è addormentato sul divano, qualcuno dovrà trascinarlo fino al letto –oppure potrebbero lasciarlo lì, non è poi questa gran cosa, tutti hanno dormito su un divano almeno una volta in vita loro.

Thor e JARVIS, a quanto pare, hanno deciso di stringere amicizia, anche se Tony pensa si tratti di amore vero e proprio. Chissà se si sposeranno mai, sarebbe carino, Thor con il suo mantello rosso e JARVIS che pronuncia il fatidico “sì” con la sua voce metallica.

Natasha e Clint hanno trovato lo scopo della loro vita –o la missione della serata, ovvero fare ingurgitare ad Agente quanto più alcool possibile e poi vederlo collassare da qualche parte con gli occhi rovesciati, sembra proprio il tipo di cosa che potrebbe divertirli, anche se lo sguardo di Clint è un _tantino_ troppo divertito. Ma i gusti sono gusti, e amen; e poi Coulson sta con la violoncellista, povero Clint, gli si spezzerà il cuore.

Poi c’è Rogers, che al momento lo sta  fissando e la cosa è un po’ inquietante, perché diamine lo fissa a quel modo? Sembra quasi che Tony gli abbia ammazzato la nonna, o il gatto, o magari tutti e due, e da ciò che ricorda Tony è sicuro di non averlo fatto. Dovrà chiedere conferma a JARVIS, quando non sarà troppo impegnato a flirtare con Thor, s’intende.

 

«Capitano, che piacere vederti, stavo giusto andando a, uhm, salutare Agente, mi sembra un po’ in difficoltà e non vorrei che Falco lo stuprasse, che è esattamente una cosa che un ninja assassino come lui potrebbe fare mentre un altro ninja assassino, che sarebbe Natasha, lo immobilizza e continua a riempirlo di alcool. Se vuoi scusarmi, credo che sia piuttosto urgente, sai-»

 

«Stark, volevo-»

 

«Agente, Cap, ricordati di Agente, che nonostante abbia un nome io continuerò a chiamare Agente perché pensavo che sul serio questo fosse il suo nome, e-» Tony è vagamente conscio di star blaterando, è solo che non può farci niente, è colpa dell’alcool, e la mano di Rogers stretta sul suo braccio lo mette forse giusto un po’ nel panico perché lui è ubriaco e il Capitano ovviamente no, quindi se volesse picchiarlo proprio in quel momento sarebbe una lotta piuttosto impari e non sarebbe per niente giusto quindi no, grazie, meglio passare questa volta.

 

«Senti, so che abbiamo i nostri… scontri, in mancanza di una parola migliore.»

 

«Scazzi? Lotte? Saltarci alla gola a vicenda?» Tony si morde la lingua quando Rogers gli dedica uno sguardo che è un po’ serio e un po’ tanto esasperato, e la presa sul suo braccio non si allenta nemmeno un po’.

 

«Scontri», continua il Capitano decidendo di ignorarlo. «Sei una vera spina nel fianco la maggior parte del tempo, sei arrogante e spaccone, credi che tutto ti sia dovuto, credi di poter fare ciò che vuoi quando vuoi. Ma sei un valido membro di questo gruppo, che ti piaccia o no. E nonostante tutto, io non ti…»

 

«Alza il volume, Capsicle, altrimenti non ti sento.»

 

«…odio.» Pronuncia quella parola come se gli costasse una fortuna e Tony per un istante non sa che dire. «Non ti odio, che tu ci creda o no.»

 

«Certo che mi odi.» Tony lo guarda come se si fosse bevuto il cervello. «Mi odi, Capsicle, come praticamente _chiunque_ , chiunque a parte Pepper, e JARVIS, anche se di JARVIS non sono poi così sicuro. Ti do sui nervi come tu fai con me, è così che va, così che deve andare, non penso si possa cambiare. Tu odi me, ogni tanto ci urliamo contro perché non possiamo pestarci per bene e torniamo a sopportarci a denti stretti. Routine.»

 

«Tutto può cambiare, Tony. Le persone possono cambiare.» Quello del Capitano è un sussurro ma Tony lo sente forte e chiaro nonostante la musica alta e le risate sguaiate di Clint.

 

«Quelli come noi non cambiano, Cap», Tony fa spallucce. «È il nostro ruolo, più o meno.»

 

Senza aggiungere altro si libera piano della stretta sul suo braccio e tiene saldo il bicchiere mezzo vuoto in mano mentre dedica al Capitano un ultimo sguardo prima di voltargli le spalle e andare in direzione opposta, qualsiasi posto gli andrebbe bene adesso, qualsiasi posto tranne quella stanza. Quando raggiunge le scale e poi il tetto, di nuovo, come _sempre_ , quegli occhi azzurri lo seguono, sono fissi come una fotografia nella sua mente e lo perseguitano chissà perché, forse per quell’accenno di delusione, o forse per tutto il resto che lui non è riuscito a leggervi, chissà.

Scuote la testa e si mette a sedere mentre la città scorre viva davanti ai suoi occhi e i rumori del traffico notturno lo avvolgono come una coperta di Linus.

 

 

*

 

Quando Tony apre gli occhi, il mattino seguente, ha un gran brutto mal di testa, come un martello pneumatico puntato sulle tempie.

A fatica si alza e si maledice per aver bevuto così tanto, poi ci ripensa perché l’alcool gli piace, ma la successiva fitta al cervello è così forte da farlo ricredere.

Lascia la sua stanza con una mano pressata sugli occhi per coprirli dalla luce; il corridoio è silenzioso, chissà che ore sono e chissà cosa stanno facendo gli altri. Forse dormono, la cosa sembra molto probabile, ma raggiunto il piano di sotto alcune voci giungono dalla cucina e infrangono i suoi sogni di gloria e beata solitudine.

 

Phil Coulson è, con sua grande sorpresa, in piedi accanto alla macchina del caffè e se ne sta versando una tazza.

 

«Signor Stark, buongiorno.» Lo saluta, cordiale, con un tono un po’ meno formale del solito e un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra. «Spero non le dispiaccia.»

 

Accenna al caffè appena fatto e prende un’altra tazza dallo sportello in alto; la riempie del liquido caldo e nero e profumato, poi la passa a Tony che la prende con aria diffidente. È ancora troppo presto, il suo cervello è in stand-by e non comincerà a ronzare prima di un paio di caffè, o forse tre o quattro. E trovare Agente nella sua cucina, vestito di tutto punto e impeccabile come al solito, è una scena cui mai avrebbe pensato di assistere. Grugnisce, comunque, perché deve pur rispondere ma le parole ancora non si formano nel suo cervello addormentato e quindi Coulson dovrà accontentarsi. Quello sorride e prende posto al tavolo, e Tony pensa che magari è tutto uno strano sogno inscenato dal suo cervello ubriaco.

 

«Allora, uhm…» biascica Tony dopo il primo, glorioso sorso di caffè. «La violoncellista non se la prenderà per questa sua piccola trasgressione, Agente?»

 

Phil sorride e Tony pensa che se non fosse per il suo tremendo autocontrollo quello potrebbe addirittura essere _una risata_ , dio, che pensiero shockante a quell’ora ingrata.

 

«La violoncellista è abbastanza contenta della serata, Stark.» Falco entra in cucina con addosso solo un pantalone nero, i piedi nudi e i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia appena consumata.

 

«Ah sì?»

 

«Decisamente.» Clint dedica a Tony un ghigno malefico da ninja assassino, si serve del caffè e si accomoda come se fosse a casa sua –il che, tecnicamente, è abbastanza vero dal momento che Fury li ha costretti a convivere fino a data da destinarsi, chissà se le cose torneranno mai alla normalità.

No, aspetta un momento –Clint _ha un tatuaggio_. Più di uno, in realtà, e Tony ha appena notato quello sulla mano che è una cosa stupida, ma la cosa importante è _quel_ tatuaggio, quello per metà nascosto dai pantaloni che se fossero a vita un po’ più bassa tanto varrebbe non portarli neanche, e quel tatuaggio è –assomiglia proprio a-

 

«Hai unito i puntini o al tuo super cervello serve un altro aiuto, Stark?» Clint ghigna di nuovo e Agente accanto a lui soffoca un sorriso nella tazza del caffè.

 

«Barton, non è carino sconvolgere il nostro ospite a questo modo. Attendi almeno che abbia terminato il caffè.»

 

«È un ordine, agente?» Clint si avvicina all’orecchio di Phil, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Tony, e sussurra qualcosa che Tony non vuole sentire per niente al mondo.

 

«No, il porno a quest’ora no, grazie, e di solito mi piace il porno, non di questo tipo ma, ehi!, ognuno ha i propri gusti e chi sono io per dire qualcosa?, no, Barton, non mi piace il tuo sguardo da ninja assassino arrapato, certe cose vanno tenute per sé.» Tony si alza velocemente e si serve il secondo caffè, perché la giornata non può essere davvero cominciata a quel modo, cristiddio, non che lui abbia qualcosa in contrario solo che, uh, Agente e Falco? Sul serio? Dio, dev’essere una relazione piuttosto faticosa, povero Agente, Tony si sente davvero compassionevole nei suoi confronti al momento –empatia che sarà cancellata in tre, due, uno, adesso è solo un ricordo lontano perché quello è Agente e mette brutte cose in testa a Pepper e Tony non può simpatizzare per lui.

 

«Ad ogni modo, signor Stark», dice Phil interrompendo il suo delirio e dedicando un’occhiataccia a Clint. «Non sono in molti a saperlo, e non ho idea del perché l’agente Barton abbia voluto condividere quest’informazione con lei, ma le saremmo grati se non ne facesse parola.»

 

«No, certo, e chi dice niente?» Tony torna a sedersi, lo shock di qualche istante prima svanito quasi del tutto. «Comunque, se vuole tenerlo segreto farebbe bene a mettere un bavaglio alla sua _dolce metà_ , qui; se continua ad andare in giro mezzo nudo la gente noterà quel tatuaggio –è una chiave di che, a proposito?- e potrebbe parlare.»

 

Clint ghigna come un Legolas malefico mentre Coulson si rilassa e lascia andare ad un sorriso; è la prima volta che Tony lo vede così, più o meno tranquillo, un po’ più simile a una persona normale nonostante, be’, tutto.

 

«Chiave di Fa, Stark», risponde Clint portando le mani ai pantaloni. «Vuoi vederla?»

 

«Ah no, grazie, penso che passerò.» Tony si volta così velocemente da farsi quasi male e sente Clint ridere come un matto, dannazione a lui. «Non vorrei che dopo Agente venisse a cercarmi con un teaser.»

 

«Sa bene che lo farei.» Ed eccolo lì, Agente Coulson, di nuovo in servizio e di nuovo attivo, è impressionante con quanta facilità quell’uomo riesca cambiare personalità, davvero. «Devo andare, il Direttore Fury mi aspetta al quartier generale. Agente Barton, signor Stark. È stato un piacere, grazie per il caffè.»

 

Phil si alza e fa per andarsene quando la mano di Clint sul suo braccio lo ferma, e Tony decide che è il momento giusto per mettersi, uhm, a guardare il soffitto e le pareti –chi diamine ha ordinato quella tinta? È un brutto, orrendo bianco sporco e non gli piace per niente, dovrà chiamare qualcuno per ridipingere tutto, non può avere una cucina _bianco sporco_ , qualsiasi altro colore sarebbe decisamente una scelta migliore e oh, guarda, Agente gli sta passando accanto con un ghigno troppo simile a quello del Falco, quei due non dovrebbero stare insieme, sono deleteri l’uno per l’altro.

 

«Porga i miei saluti al Capitano Rogers», dice battendogli una mano sulla spalla e abbassandosi per avvicinarsi al suo orecchio. «E se vuole un consiglio, signor Stark, la smetta di comportarsi da stronzo e _rifletta_ , per l’amor di dio.»

 

«Io non… _cosa_?», balbetta Tony, confuso, ma Phil inforca gli occhiali da sole tirati fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca e se ne va senza aggiungere altro. Dannato, dannatissimo Agente, come si permette? Lui non si comporta da stronzo e riflette sempre, o quanto meno la maggior parte del tempo, se non riflettesse non sarebbe in grado di creare quelle sue meravigliose invenzioni, cristo, e perché sta ancora continuando a pensarci è un mistero dato che Agente si sbaglia su di lui ed è un gigantesco idiota. Meglio non dirlo a Falco, comunque, potrebbe infilzarlo con una freccia nel sonno e no, grazie, Tony ci tiene alla sua vita.

 

«Di solito non mi piace essere d’accordo con lui, ma questa volta non posso dargli torto. Datti una svegliata, Stark.» Clint lascia la cucina dopo avergli dedicato quella che sembrerebbe proprio un’occhiataccia e Tony si ritrova da solo, il caffè adesso freddo, a domandarsi che cazzo abbiano tutti quanti.

 

«JARVIS, prendi nota: Agente è un idiota e non ha il permesso di entrare alla Stark Tower indisturbato. E ricordami di creare un sistema di allarme per ogni volta che il Falco entra di soppiatto in qualsiasi stanza, quel tipo ogni tanto mi dà i brividi. E non incoraggiare Thor per quanto riguarda la tecnologia; parlagli quanto vuoi, sposatelo anche, ma lascia fuori la tecnologia.»

 

« _Certo, signore. Le manderemo gli inviti al matrimonio. Devo ricordarle di creare un allarme anche per il Capitano Rogers?_ »

 

«Simpatico, JARVIS, davvero simpatico, sto ridendo a crepapelle.» Tony si versa dell’altro caffè, caldo, e strabuzza gli occhi. «Che cazzo c’entra Capitan Ghiacciolo adesso?»

 

« _Non sembrava molto contento di averlo intorno, ieri sera. Ha cercato di stargli parecchio alla larga, signore. Un sistema di allarme potrebbe essere utile se non vuole che il Capitano_ si avvicini _ulteriormente.»_

 

«Chiudi il becco. E prendi nota: giuro che ti tolgo questo cazzo di sarcasmo, JARVIS. Sei un po’ troppo intraprendente per i miei gusti, come hai fatto a venir fuori così mi chiedo.»

 

« _Certo, signor Stark. C’è altro?_ »

 

«No.» Tony lancia un’occhiataccia alla stanza vuota, improvvisamente incazzato con il mondo intero. Bene, è un’altra _di quelle_ giornate, grandioso, non poteva andare peggio. Ingurgita di fretta il caffè, il palato abituato alla bibita bollente, ed esce velocemente dalla cucina nel momento in cui Rogers vi entra. Laboratorio, il laboratorio è l’ideale adesso, si chiuderà lì e non ne uscirà fino a che il mondo gli sembrerà di nuovo un posto _sopportabile_.

 

*

 

«Occhio di Falco, ci sarai più utile su quel tetto. Spara a vista, buttane giù quanti più puoi. Thor, un po’ di fulmini potrebbero farci comodo; forse non li ammazzeranno ma li rallenteranno. Iron Man, fai un giro del perimetro e informami sulla situazione; sembra che ce ne siano parecchi, ma non si è mai troppo sicuri. E-»

 

«Ogni tuo desiderio è un _ordine_ , Capitano.»

 

Capitan America gli rivolge un’occhiata di fuoco che trapassa l’armatura. «Non mi sembra questo il momento, Iron Man. Limitati a eseguire gli ordini e non fare di testa tua. E Hulk: spacca, amico.»

 

Falco si aggancia a Thor, che sta già roteando Mjolnir, per farsi dare un passaggio sul tetto; l’avrebbe chiesto ad Iron Man se quello non fosse impegnato a litigare con il Capitano. Tipico.

Da quando hanno cominciato la convivenza forzata quei due non hanno fatto altro, e se all’inizio poteva essere divertente aspettare il pestaggio e scommettere sul vincitore adesso la cosa comincia a scocciare un po’ tutti. Bruce è l’unico che li ignora da sempre, e ci riesce anche. Il resto di loro, be’, non sono così bravi. Thor cerca sempre di farli calmare, Nat fa finta di fregarsene ma in fondo anche lei non aspetta che di veder scorrere il sangue e lui, lui sta cominciando a pensare che non ci sia nessuno al mondo stupido quanto Tony Stark.

 

Tony ride, il suono esce chiaro e forte nonostante l’armatura, e si innalza da terra per sparire alla velocità della luce. Prima di lasciarli non nota lo sguardo che Cap gli rivolge, divertito nonostante tutto e giusto un po’ esasperato.

 

La città sotto di lui, neanche a dirlo, è nel panico.

La gente cerca rifugio negli edifici, sbarra porte e finestre nel vano tentativo di tenere quei _cosi_ fuori; chi è in strada tenta di scappare mentre i poliziotti di New York sono accorsi numerosi per dare una mano.

Era una così bella mattina prima che Fury li chiamasse urlando di muovere il culo e fermare quella cazzo di invasione, testuali parole. Che bei francesismi.

 

Tony fa un mezzo volteggio in aria per schivare un’amichevole frecciata del Falco, che ride dalla sua postazione e gli fa ciao con la mano; gli alza l’armato dito medio in risposta e torna a concentrarsi sul problema.

Gli Skrull sono verdi, brutti e cattivi –non come Hulk, lui è di un bel verde e anche simpatico, o almeno lo è diventato da quando si battono insieme come squadra. Inutile dire che Fury ha gioito alla notizia –gioito, che parolona, diciamo pure che non li ha minacciati tutti di morte ed è già un passo avanti. Un grande passo avanti.

Ad ogni modo. Quegli esseri ripugnanti (ma sul serio, si sono visti? Tony pensa che sarebbero la gioia di ogni chirurgo plastico, che magnifica sfida!) si sono riversati nelle strade, alcuni tentano di nascondersi alla vista e alle frecce del Falco, nonché ai pugni di un molto incazzato Hulk.

A occhio e croce saranno, quanti?, neanche una cinquantina, un numero basso per un’invasione, ma una buona notizia per loro.

 

A uno sguardo di Natasha Steve si abbassa e schiva un proiettile, che colpisce in fronte uno Skrull.

 

«Ben fatto. Ce ne resta solo qualche decina da sistemare, adesso», ansima lanciando lo scudo come un boomerang. Quello colpisce un altro Skrull dritto alla gola e lo decapita, per poi tornare indietro al legittimo proprietario.

 

«Un gioco da ragazzi, Capitano.» Natasha stira le labbra in quello che somiglia a un sorriso, gli volta le spalle e si dedica anima e corpo ad ammazzare qualche brutto mostro che ha avuto l’ardire di rovinarle la giornata.

 

In mezzo al caos della battaglia Steve percepisce un rumore alle sue spalle e quando si volta un altro Skrull crolla morto ai suoi piedi, trafitto da una freccia di Occhio di Falco. Si volta verso la sua postazione e lo trova intento a scagliare una raffica mortale di frecce esplosive.

 

«Grazie, Falco. A buon rendere!», dice e non ha bisogno di una risposta. La situazione sembra abbastanza critica, al momento, ma confida che con un po’ di sano lavoro di squadra si possa risolvere senza problemi. La polizia è accorsa alla sua chiamata, ha atteso gli ordini e quando lui li ha dati si sono precipitati ad eseguirli, impauriti ma coraggiosi nonostante tutto.

 

«Attento, Capitano!»

 

La voce di Tony lo raggiunge all’improvviso e Steve si volta giusto in tempo per vedere e bloccare un nuovo attacco. Mette lo scudo di fronte a sé e con lo stesso assesta un potente colpo al suo avversario, che cade per terra e rotola di lato per trovare lo spazio necessario a rialzarsi. Steve lo colpisce prima che possa muoversi e dopo alcuni colpi di scudo su tutto il corpo quello finalmente smette di lottare e crolla, morto.

 

«A occhio e croce ce ne sono una cinquantina, il perimetro è coperto.» Tony gli atterra accanto e lo guarda attraverso il casco dell’armatura. «Thor è stato trattenuto, ma confido che presto ci regalerà qualche bel fulmine. Falco è in postazione e devo dire che ci sta facilitando il lavoro. Hulk è… da qualche parte a far casino, come piace a lui. La polizia sta sgombrando le strade, i cittadini sono al sicuro.»

 

«Bene. Ottimo lavoro», Steve sorride e si guarda intorno. La città è nel panico, le strade sono un insieme di macerie e fumo, e prima chiuderanno la questione meglio sarà per tutti quanti.

 

«Vedova Nera?», chiede poi riportando l’attenzione all’armatura scintillante.

 

«Giusto dietro l’angolo, sta facendo il culo a un po’ di mostriciattoli.»

 

Steve ride apertamente e schiva un’altra freccia. Un paio di Skrull corrono loro incontro, urlando e mostrando i denti come delle bestie; Iron Man li blocca senza difficoltà, coperto dall’armatura, e insieme al Capitano li mette k.o. nel giro di pochi caotici minuti.

 

«Falco, la situazione?»

 

«Ne sto facendo fuori un po’, Capitano. Ma sembra che ce ne siano degli altri.»

 

«Cosa si fa, Cap? Attendo ordini.» Iron man si volta verso di lui con un cigolio dell’armatura e rimane in attesa di una risposta che non arriva. Allo sguardo perplesso di Steve Tony risponde con un colpo ben piazzato diretto allo sterno del Capitano, che si piega in due e lo fissa sbalordito mentre alza il casco dell’armatura.

 

«Nessun ordine, Capo?», ride quello che sembra essere Tony con la pelle più verde del solito. Steve si rialza nonostante il dolore e para il secondo pugno con lo scudo.

 

«Ma che diamine…», biascica mentre si difende da un pugno diretto in faccia. Forte dello scudo ben saldo in mano contraccambia il colpo e un rumore di metallo ronza nell’aria; il finto Tony ride e mira al busto, poi alle gambe, ma Steve è abbastanza veloce da schivare i suoi colpi e ricambiare la cortesia.

 

«Qualcosa non va, Capsicle?»

 

La voce di Tony, quello vero, arriva tramite gli auricolari e Steve è un po’ impegnato al momento per rispondere.

 

«Capsicle?»

 

«Questi cosi sono _davvero_ mutaforma», ansima in risposta cercando un punto debole nell’armatura. Ecco come sarebbe se lui e Tony lottassero per davvero, se Tony indossasse l’armatura potrebbe dargli parecchio filo da torcere. Per un secondo, tra un pugno schivato e un calcio incassato, Steve rimpiange che non sia il vero Tony, quello di fronte a lui. Certo, farebbe _male_ , ma almeno sarebbe qualcosa.

 

«Hulk ne ha fatti fuori una decina, Capitano», lo raggiunge la voce di Natasha. «Sono occupata, ma se mi dai un momento ti raggiungo. Falco-»

 

«Ci penso io.»

 

Una freccia raggiunge lo Skrull all’armatura e quello se la scrolla di dosso con facilità, ridendo e continuando a menar colpi d’acciaio.

 

«Come pensi di poter rompere _questa_?»

 

«Con l’originale.»

 

Steve si distrae tanto quanto basta a farsi colpire alle costole e si piega su se stesso con una smorfia di dolore mentre Tony, stavolta quello vero o almeno così spera, stende il braccio e dai polsi meccanici le mitragliatrici sparano i loro laser, danneggiando l’armatura avversaria.

L’impostore Skrull finisce a terra, ma ride e si rialza subito dopo e ricambia lanciando raggi laser dalle dita.

 

«Oh, ma davvero?», Tony ghigna e attiva i campi di forza per parare il colpo mentre Steve si ripara con lo scudo. «Mi hai rotto, mostriciattolo. Sei talmente lontano dall’originale che-»

 

«Eppure il tuo Capitano ci è cascato», ride lo Skrull abbassando il casco e tornando all’attacco.

 

Tony tira un pugno metallico sul fianco della falsa armatura, ammaccandola, mentre Steve si rialza e colpisce l’alieno alla schiena con lo scudo; quello si volta e tenta di scacciarlo con un braccio, il vero Tony coglie al volo l’opportunità di quel diversivo e dal busto lancia un laser più forte dei precedenti, atterrandolo.

Per buona misura gli sferra un altro paio di calci mentre il Capitano si massaggia la spalla probabilmente lussata e ansima.

 

«Non posso credere che tu lo abbia scambiato per me», ghigna Tony tendendogli una mano e aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi. «Non aveva un centesimo del mio charme.»

 

«Ma aveva tutta la tua sfacciataggine.» Steve si lascia sfuggire un gemito di dolore e barcolla un istante alla ricerca dell’equilibrio che gli è venuto meno. Tony gli si avvicina, preoccupato, e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla sana.

 

«Hai bisogno di un medico, subito.»

 

«Sto bene, devo solo-»

 

«Situazione sotto controllo, Capitano.» La voce del Falco li interrompe. «Thor ha fulminato una decina di quelle schifezze in pochi secondi. Gli agenti dello SHIELD sono appena arrivati, ripuliranno loro il casino.»

 

«Ottimo lavoro, tutti quanti.» Tony lo sorregge quando una fitta di dolore lo coglie alla sprovvista; alza il casco per poterlo guardare meglio e lo trova più malconcio di quanto lo abbia mai visto in vita sua. Gli dedica un’occhiata preoccupata alla quale Steve risponde con un sorriso tirato che sembra costargli parecchio. Tony risponde con un silenzioso “ _non me la dai a bere, giuro che in ospedale ti ci porto con la forza_ ” e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita, tenendolo stretto.

 

«Shawarma per tutti, stasera!», trilla, conscio che la comunicazione multipla è ancora attiva. Steve lo guarda e lo maledice con gli occhi, ha capito cos’ha intenzione di fare e adesso probabilmente vuole ucciderlo, ma a Tony non importa. Perché Capsicle sarà pure un colossale, congelato idiota, ma è senza dubbio un bravo capitano (non che lui lo ammetterà mai, sia chiaro) e non vuole che i suoi compagni si preoccupino per lui.

 

«Ho paura che quelli abbattuti siano solo la punta dell’iceberg, Falco.» Steve trattiene un gemito e scuote la testa. «Sono mutaforma, molti di loro avranno cambiato il loro aspetto per sfuggire lo scontro. Non finisce qui.»

 

«Finisce qui _per oggi,_ Cap», risponde Natasha e si sente un boato provenire dalla sua direzione. «Hulk è appena tornato. Sembra dispiaciuto che sia finita così presto.»

 

«Sì, be’, siamo troppo forti per quei cosi, non c’è storia.» Tony stringe la mano sul fianco di Steve e stende il braccio libero verso il basso. «Ci vediamo a casa, bei bambini. Do io un passaggio a Capsicle. Reggiti forte.»

 

«Mamma e papà hanno bisogno di un po’ di privacy?», ghigna Occhio di Falco, Tony _lo sente_ ghignare ed è una cosa orribile, e se solo voltasse la testa è sicuro che troverebbe un’espressione incazzosa sul volto del Capitano, cosa che al momento non gli serve perché, ehi, ospedale, adesso.

 

Senza degnarlo di una risposta Tony chiede a JARVIS di disattivare la comunicazione, stringe più forte il braccio attorno alla vita di Steve e lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Steve ricambia lo sguardo e i suoi occhi sono dello stesso colore del cielo in quel momento; dopo un lungo, imbarazzante istante di silenzio, comunque, il Capitano si decide a collaborare e gli porta il braccio ferito attorno al collo mentre quello sano regge lo scudo.

 

«Bravo, Capsicle.» Tony sorride e lo attira a sé, così vicino da far aderire i loro corpi perché non può permettere che gli scivoli via e si sfracelli al suolo da qualche parte. «Si parte!»

 

«Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?» Steve non sembra molto convinto, e quando la terra gli viene a mancare sotto ai piedi inala a pieni polmoni e inspira lentamente. «Non credo che-»

 

«Chiudi il becco, Capitano», ride Tony mentre vola sulle strade caotiche dove gli agenti dello SHIELD si accalcano per la conta dei danni. «Devi andare in ospedale, _adesso_.»

 

«Ma-»

 

«Niente “ma” o ti mollo qui, senza accostare.» Tony lo guarda, serio, e Steve pensa che forse è meglio star zitto, almeno per il momento. «Hai una spalla lussata e probabilmente qualche costola rotta, hai bisogno di un medico alla svelta. E questo era il modo più veloce.»

 

Steve lo guarda e non dice niente per alcuni istanti, i suoi occhi sono socchiusi per difendersi dall’aria che gli sferza il viso ma se fossero in condizioni normali, Tony ne è sicuro, sarebbero spalancati. C’è qualcosa nel suo sguardo che gli fa venir voglia di prenderlo a pugni –la scintilla del comando, quella della testardaggine e semplicemente il suo essere così irritante-, lì in aria, ma c’è anche qualcos’altro e Tony si domanda cosa sia, perché non è sicuro di averlo mai visto.

A guardarla da una certa prospettiva, con la testa inclinata leggermente a destra, Tony direbbe che si tratta di _gratitudine_. Se volta la testa a sinistra, però, quella scintilla si trasforma in qualcosa di simile al _cameratismo_ , il che è possibile solo perché sono in tuta a stelle e strisce e armatura, perché Iron Man e Capitan America sono più amici di quanto loro potranno mai essere.

Poi Steve sospira, scuote la testa e chiude gli occhi poggiando la fronte contro il collo di metallo rosso e Tony pensa che forse dovrebbe preoccuparsi, ma c’è qualcosa dentro di lui che gli dice di non farlo (ed è _inquietante_ come quel qualcosa assomigli alla voce di Coulson).

 

«Tutto bene, Cap? Non dirmi che soffri di vertigini.» Tony gli stringe più forte la vita, ha paura che scivoli, e se scivolasse sul serio Fury vorrebbe la sua testa e no, grazie.

 

«Tutto bene, Tony. Sarà colpa delle botte prese.»

 

Tony sente la gola secca quando Steve, forse inconsciamente, pronuncia il suo nome. È una sensazione strana, gli striscia dentro fino allo stomaco e lo destabilizza per un istante o due. Steve non lo ha mai chiamato con il nome di battesimo e lui ha sempre fatto altrettanto, come se avessero stipulato un tacito accordo, e con la perenne tensione tra di loro era perfetto così.

Ma adesso Steve ha pronunciato il suo nome, se lo è fatto scivolare sulla lingua avvolto in una sfumatura che lui non riesce a cogliere, forse è la stanchezza, di sicuro le botte, ma Tony non lo ha mai sentito parlare così, non con _lui_ e la cosa giunge inaspettata, ecco tutto.

 

E poi Steve sposta di un paio di centimetri la mano sul suo collo coperto dall’armatura, stringe un po’ la presa con gli occhi ancora chiusi per non vomitare e per uno strano, stranissimo istante Tony riesce a _sentire_ il tocco delle sue dita attraverso il metallo.

Sarà la stanchezza della battaglia.

 

*

 

Il laboratorio è immerso nel caos, ma a Tony sembra non importare.

Si è chiuso lì dentro qualche giorno prima, subito dopo la lotta con gli Srkull, e non ne è ancora uscito, non sa neanche se lo farà tanto presto.

Gettati tutto intorno ci sono cartoni vuoti di cibo e incarti untuosi dei fast-food, somiglia più a un porcile che a un laboratorio ma lui ci è abituato, non è la prima volta che si trova a dormire sul divano sistemato in un angolo per giorni o settimane. È che ne ha bisogno, di tanto in tanto; deve staccare la spina dal mondo esterno, preoccuparsi di dar vita a tutte le invenzioni che gli ronzano in testa e richiedono costantemente la sua attenzione. Ha bisogno di creare modelli virtuali, e di studiarli, cercare di perfezionarli prima di creare un reale prototipo da modificare ulteriormente perché c’è sempre qualcos’altro che si può aggiungere, sempre.

È bravo con le invenzioni, molto più bravo di quanto non lo sia con le persone, il che è il motivo per cui Pepper lo ha lasciato e lui ha accettato quella decisione senza obiettare. Pepper, chissà come sta Pepper, chissà se fa qualcosa oltre a gestire la compagnia; avrebbe bisogno di svagarsi ogni tanto, quella donna, perché lavora troppo e il troppo lavoro fa male e ti uccide. La richiamerà, prima o poi; più poi che prima, magari quando avrà finito di lavorare al progetto che ha sotto mano al momento.

 

« _I Vendicatori chiedono di lei, signore. Di nuovo._ »

 

«Sono impegnato, JARVIS. Ci vedremo quando avrò finito. E non passarmi più nessuna telefonata stupida, non ho intenzione di sentir Rhodey blaterare al momento. Passami solo quelle importanti, questioni di vita o di morte, o emergenza da Vendicatori. Per il resto, di’ che sono impegnato e fai lasciare un messaggio. Richiamerò.»

 

« _Dubito che lo farà, signor Stark. Non lo fa mai. L’Agente Coulson è di sotto, chiede di salire; ha un rapporto da compilare, pare._ »

 

«Lascialo salire.» Tony sospira e si passa stancamente una mano tra i capelli già in disordine. «Sai cosa? Fallo entrare ogni volta che vuole, non c’è bisogno di controllarlo a vista, e io non posso essere interrotto solo per la sua presenza nell’edificio. E smettila con questo sarcasmo da intelligenza artificiale.»

 

« _Certo, signore._ »

 

Tony sbuffa e torna a fissare l’immagine 3D della sua nuova invenzione. Se riducesse il cuore di titanio potrebbe aumentare lo strato di Kevlar, magari di un paio di pollici, non sarebbe male, in realtà potrebbe funzionare abbastanza bene. O forse potrebbe eliminare del tutto il titanio e lasciare il Kevlar –no, non è una buona idea, non sarebbe abbastanza forte da reggere, c’è bisogno di una base dura altrimenti non ha senso. Okay, sì, forse  così può andare.

Si lascia cadere sul divano con un sospiro stanco e ingolla il poco caffè rimasto nel bicchiere di cartone –freddo, che schifo, dovrà farne di nuovo subito. Magari quando si rialzerà dal divano.

 

Adesso che la prima bozza della nuova invenzione è terminata Tony è di nuovo capace di udire il suo flusso di pensieri _normali_ , proprio quelli che voleva evitare, benissimo, fantastico.

Gli tornano alla mente le parole di Coulson e Clint, scuote la testa e le caccia via, relegandole in una parte buia e nascosta del suo cervello perché non ha bisogno di sentirle adesso, non vorrà ascoltarle per il resto della sua vita quindi è okay, rimarranno al buio per sempre, che è una soluzione perfetta al problema.

 

« _Signor Stark, il Capitano Rogers è tornato a casa_.»

 

«E me lo stai dicendo perché…?», chiede con tono di sfida a quella stupida voce elettronica che lo disturba in ogni momento per cose _inutili_.

 

« _Pensavo avrebbe voluto vederlo per informarsi sulle sue condizioni di salute, signore_.»

 

«Sì, be’, pensavi male.» Tony sprofonda nel divano, le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e gli occhi al soffitto. «Fai tu gli onori di casa e chiedigli come si sente, io sono impegnato.»

 

« _Il soffitto è molto impegnativo, signore. Me ne occuperò io_.»

 

«JARVIS!», urla Tony prima di voltarsi su un fianco e prendersela con se stesso perché, nonostante tutto, sarebbe perso senza di lui e quindi di disattivarlo non se ne parla. Potrebbe cambiargli voce, farlo diventare donna, chissà, sarebbe divertente e forse anche meno impertinente di così, vale la pena tentare.

Davvero, Tony non capisce cosa gli sia preso. JARVIS era sempre stato una voce con personalità, _parecchia_ personalità, ma non era mai arrivato ad essere tanto insopportabile.

 

Dev’esserci qualcosa nell’aria, una qualche sorta di virus o chissà cosa, che ha infettato il computer e i suoi nuovi coinquilini, o almeno parte di loro, perché si stanno tutti comportando in modo strano e lui non riesce a capire perché.

È cominciata con Coulson, quella mattina a colazione; Clint lo ha seguito, regalandogli battute acide non richieste né tantomeno meritate, frecciate indesiderate, e più passa il tempo peggiore diventano i ghigni e più insopportabili le battute.

Ci si è messa pure Natasha, che è un ninja assassino quindi di solito _non parla_ e _non rompe_ ; quando lui è tornato a casa dopo aver lasciato Steve all’ospedale interno allo SHIELD gli si è avvicinata, silenziosa come sempre, e gli ha battuto una mano sulla spalla sussurrando un “ _se la caverà, non è grave_ ” come se a lui importasse.

Poi c’è stato il “ _Il Capitano è un guerriero valoroso e forte, presto tornerà a casa_ ” di Thor, e Tony era così stufo di sentire _chiunque_ che lo ha lasciato a parlare con JARVIS e si è chiuso in laboratorio, rifiutandosi di rispondere a qualsiasi telefonata.

Seriamente, che diamine gli prende a tutti quanti? Si comportano come se Steve in ospedale fosse la brutta notizia del _secolo_ quando è solo _routine_ , gli parlano come se lui fosse la vedova della situazione e non esiste al mondo una spiegazione plausibile che possa giustificarli. Ha portato Steve in ospedale in volo, okay, e allora? È tornato a casa subito dopo e ha continuato a fare quello che ha sempre fatto, cristo santo, perché tutta quella confusione?

 

«Posso…?»

 

Tony si volta di scatto giusto in tempo per vedere Steve attraversare la porta del laboratorio con una spalla fasciata e un’espressione dolorante sul viso.

 

«Capsicle, sei tornato, vedo, ma guarda che bella notizia, non ne avevo idea, se-»

 

«Sono arrivato giusto poco fa. L’agente Coulson mi ha dato un passaggio, ha detto che doveva parlare con la squadra per un rapporto da stilare.» Steve stira le labbra in un accenno di sorriso e muove qualche passo nella sua direzione. «JARVIS ha detto che doveva chiederti il permesso per farlo entrare, co-»

 

«Sì, be’, ho revocato quell’ordine o quel maledetto computer mi avrebbe disturbato più spesso di quanto desideri, quindi è tutto okay. JARVIS? JARVIS!»

 

« _Sì, signor Stark?_ »

 

«Chiedi al Capitano se ha bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa Capsicle, davvero, ed esaudisci ogni suo desiderio –che detto così sembra una cosa pornografica, riformulo, JARVIS, mettiti a disposizione del Capitano per qualsiasi suo bisogno, che sembra ancora più pornografico di prima, dio, cervello, vuoi deciderti a collaborare o le dosi di caffeina nel sangue non sono abbastanza alte per aiutarti a ronzare come si deve?»

 

Tony sta gesticolando, adesso, e la cosa peggiore è che non riesce a fermarsi; non riesce a fermare il fiume di parole che gli sgorga dalla bocca, non riesce a fermare le mani che si muovono in tutte le direzioni e dannazione non riesce a fermare Steve, che fa qualche altro passo verso di lui e la cosa comincia a metterlo a disagio. Un pestaggio, ecco quello che ci vorrebbe; ma Steve è in condizioni abbastanza pietose adesso, non può mica pestarlo così, sarebbe scorretto, neanche lui si abbasserebbe a tanto, dio, basta _parlarepensaregesticolare_ , è ridicolo, deve smetterla adesso e poi chi diamine ha fatto entrare Cap nel laboratorio?

 

«JARVIS, hai aperto tu le porte del laboratorio al Capitano Rogers? Sai che non devi far entrare nessuno qui dentro a meno che non sia io a dirti che va bene, stai diventando un po’ troppo intraprendente, sei un computer malefico, JARVIS, sul serio, sono sicuro di non averti creato così malefico, lo sei diventato da solo, stare a contatto con il Falco ti fa male, amico mio, davvero-»

 

«Non volevo disturbarti, ti chiedo scusa.» La voce di Steve interrompe il fiume in piena, grazie a dio, e gli occhi di Tony si spostano sul Capitano e sulla sua espressione… cosa, afflitta? Triste? Cosa diamine è? «Volevo solo ringraziarti per avermi aiutato con quello Skrull, e per avermi portato in ospedale. Torno di sopra, Phil voleva parlarmi di alcune cose.»

 

«È okay, davvero, non intendevo-» Tony si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli mentre Steve si dirige alla porta. «È JARVIS, ultimamente fa parecchio di testa sua, non intendevo dire che- sul serio, Capsicle, non-»

 

«Va bene così, Stark.» Steve gli dedica uno sguardo pieno di grande, immensa, macroscopica _delusione_ e gli volta le spalle, un piede già oltre la porta. Tony sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , perché tutto quello che ha detto finora è venuto fuori nel modo sbagliato, con il tono sbagliato, e adesso si sente strano, ha come la sensazione che se Steve oltrepasserà quella porta succederà qualcosa di orribile e non sa spiegarsi il perché.

Il Capitano esita, si ferma per un istante con un piede ancora dentro il laboratorio, ma Tony non trova le parole, non sa nemmeno cos’è che dovrebbe dire, dannazione, e quando Steve sospira e la porta si chiude alle sue spalle Tony _sa_ che qualcosa di orribile è appena successo.

 

 _Va bene così, Stark_.

 

*

 

E tutto precipita.

La Stark Tower (o la Torre dei Vendicatori, come l’ha ribattezzata Clint) non è più un posto tranquillo com’era prima, l’atmosfera si è in qualche modo raggelata e la tensione, neanche a dirlo, si taglia a fette.

Tony è indeciso sul da farsi; da una parte vorrebbe solo mandar via tutti quanti, cacciarli da casa sua e dir loro di trovarsi un altro posto in cui vivere e bivaccare, grazie tante, fine della storia. Deve anche ammettere, però, di essersi ormai abituato alla presenza dei suoi _coinquilini_ ; a Bruce che prepara il caffè caldo per tutti al mattino, a Natasha e il suo micidiale tiro al bersaglio, a Thor e ai suoi discorsi interminabili, a Clint che è un idiota e Coulson che viene regolarmente a fargli visita. Stava per abituarsi anche a Steve, ma poi La Cosa Orribile, come ha deciso di chiamarla, è successa senza che lui riuscisse neanche a capire di _cosa_ si trattasse esattamente, ma è accaduta, il fattaccio si è consumato, e da quel momento Steve ha preso a evitarlo come la peste, non gli parla se non a monosillabi e le uniche occasioni in cui interagiscono sono le battaglie –non che prima fossero amiconi, ma al peggio non c’è mai fine.

Ed è strano, Tony lo sa; è strano perché fino a poco tempo prima sembrava che l’odio tra loro due si fosse placato, addormentato almeno un po’, e adesso sono di nuovo al punto di partenza, anche se sarebbe più corretto dire che hanno fatto un centinaio di passi indietro. Non si scontrano neanche più, il che è quanto dire.

 

Ci sono giorni in cui l’unica cosa che Tony vuole fare è irrompere nel salone e prenderlo a pugni fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche, fino a non sentirsi più le mani, fino a beccarsi una bella raffica di cazzotti e insulti e _qualsiasi cosa_ , perché sarebbe un modo di gestire la situazione.

Poi ci sono quelle mattine, quando Tony ha passato ore interminabili chiuso in laboratorio andando avanti per una combinazione di inerzia e caffeina, quelle mattine in cui decide di andarsene a dormire ma quando raggiunge la porta della sua stanza si limita a oltrepassarla come se non la vedesse neanche, punta dritto a quella di Steve e si ferma lì dietro, le nocche a un centimetro dal legno, il palmo aperto poggiato accanto alla maniglia. Alla fine ci ripensa, fa marcia indietro; gli monta dentro una furia cieca e raggiunge nuovamente quella porta chiusa, perché è tutta colpa sua, e lui ha intenzione di buttarla giù a calci ma non lo fa, non lo fa mai e la furia lentamente lascia il posto a qualcos’altro mentre se ne torna in silenzio in camera, si butta sul letto morbido con la faccia sul cuscino e pensa a quanto sarebbe più facile se solo ci si soffocasse.

 

Pepper è preoccupata per lui.

Lo ha chiamato un centinaio di volte, gli ha lasciato migliaia di messaggi in segreteria e quando ha capito che lui non aveva la benché minima intenzione di risponderle è saltata sul jet privato ed è tornata a Manhattan. È entrata alla Torre come una furia, almeno stando a quanto ha riferito JARVIS; lo ha cercato al laboratorio, allo spazio comune e infine è approdata alla porta sbarrata della sua stanza. Lo ha chiamato, supplicato, ha urlato di aprirle altrimenti l’avrebbe buttata giù e l’avrebbe fatto sul serio; si è accovacciata lì dietro, sfinita, mentre il suo cellulare continuava a squillare e la Compagnia richiedeva la sua attenzione. Ha resistito un paio di giorni, c’è da riconoscerle la tenacia. I Vendicatori l’hanno accolta, a quanto pare; le hanno offerto cibo e ristoro e grazie alle telecamere a circuito chiuso Tony l’ha vista incazzarsi, preoccuparsi, sedere con Phil al tavolo della cucina e parlargli fino a non avere più fiato.

Non aveva voglia di vederla, Tony, come non aveva voglia di vedere nessun altro, ed era sicuro che lei gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare a caro prezzo ma semplicemente non gli era importato.

 

E adesso è di nuovo in laboratorio, sdraiato sul divano a fissare la sua ultima invenzione finalmente realizzata e ad odiarla con tutto se stesso. Avrebbe solo voglia di distruggerla, al momento, e probabilmente lo farà presto perché quella _cosa_ serve solo a ricordargli un altro fallimento, un’altra delusione inflitta e incassata, nonostante forse di fallimento non si possa parlare. Ma delusione, oh, sì, la delusione è sempre stato tutto ciò che Tony è riuscito a ottenere dalla gente. Da suo padre, tanto per cominciare, e la cosa gli brucia ancora come se non fossero passati anni ma solo pochi secondi.

 

«Signor Stark, è un piacere rivederla.»

 

Tony si alza di scatto e sbotta, incazzato. «JARVIS, devi smetterla di far entrare _chiunque_ quando ti pare e piace. È il mio laboratorio, cazzo, e tu dovresti seguire gli ordini, non prendere l’iniziativa.»

 

« _L’agente Coulson ha detto che era importante, signore._ »

 

Phil Coulson gli dedica un arricciamento delle labbra e non si scompone, le mani giunte dietro alla schiena e l’espressione impassibile di sempre cucita addosso come una seconda pelle. Chissà se è ancora capace di far fare al suo viso qualcosa di diverso da quel niente.

 

«JARVIS ha ragione, signor Stark.» Phil muove qualche passo verso di lui e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, è inquietante. «È importante.»

 

Tony sbuffa e si lascia cadere malamente sul divano che, come lui, sembra aver passato momenti migliori; se è una cosa da Vendicatori non può certo mandar via Agente a calci, anche se l’idea lo stuzzica parecchio. Chissà se si scomporrebbe.

Poi succede qualcosa che Tony avrebbe voluto evitare, ma quando si accorge dove sono rivolti gli occhi di Phil è troppo tardi per fare qualcosa e impedire l’inevitabile.

 

«Molto bello. Molto… _patriottico_.» Coulson accarezza il sacco da boxe con la punta delle dita, sfiora il tessuto blu e segue le linee rosse e bianche quasi con affetto. «Sono certo che verrà apprezzato.»

 

«Non voglio che venga apprezzato, non l’ho creato perché fosse apprezzato, l’ho fatto perché non avevo niente da fare e l’idea di creare un sacco rinforzato mi ronzava in testa da un po’, perché altro sennò? Senta, Agente, mi dica cosa vuole e se ne vada al diavolo, così possiamo farla finita con questa farsa di cui entrambi siamo stanchi.» Tony riesce a fermare quel fiume di parole e sospira, stanco, mentre Coulson gli dedica di sottecchi uno sguardo scettico e un sopracciglio visibilmente alzato.

 

«Dritto al sodo, bene.» Phil si volta a guardarlo senza staccare le dita dal sacco. «Mi è giunta voce che la situazione qui non sia delle migliori, signor Stark. Che le cose non vadano, come dire?, _per il verso giusto_.»

 

«Oh, e da chi sarebbe giunta la voce? Pepper? Oppure uno qualsiasi di quegli eroi in tutina? O, mi faccia pensare… JARVIS, sono sicuro che potrebbe esserci il suo zampino, sembra che la sua personalità si sia sviluppata parecchio ultimamente.» Tony gli dedica una risata sprezzante e lo fissa con aria di sfida, ma quello sembra non accorgersene neanche. «Il punto è, _Agente_ , che va tutto bene, la situazione è perfettamente sotto controllo e perché non dovrebbe esserlo, d’altronde? Stiamo alla grande, ce la caviamo a meraviglia.»

 

«Se ve la cavate _a meraviglia_ , allora non avrà problemi a seguirmi di sopra per un ragguaglio sulla situazione Skrull.» Coulson lascia la presa sul tessuto a stelle e strisce e si dedica completamente a lui, adesso, sfidandolo in silenzio a rifilargli un’altra palla. Tony fa spallucce, getta un’occhiata alla macchina del caffè svuotata del suo meraviglioso nettare e si alza per prepararne dell’altro in tutta tranquillità.

 

«Potrei, Agente», dice facendo poi schioccare la lingua. «Se non fossi impegnato. Ho molto da fare al momento, c’è la mia armatura da perfezionare, perché non si finisce mai di modificarla per il meglio, per non parlare dei lavori e lo sviluppo di energia eco-sostenibile, non posso proprio interrompere adesso.»

 

«Sa, signor Stark, lei mi sta simpatico, nonostante tutto.» Prima che Tony possa interromperlo con una battutaccia o una più generale smorfia Phil lo ferma con un semplice gesto della mano. «Nonostante quello che il Direttore pensa di lei, nonostante i suoi comportamenti così… _unici_ , potremmo dire. Mi sta simpatico, e lasci che le dia un consiglio.»

 

«Agente, mi sta diventando sentimentale?»

 

«Un caffè lo accetto volentieri, grazie.» Phil gli dedica un’occhiataccia mentre Tony aziona la macchina e il familiare ronzio riempie il silenzio per qualche lungo e interminabile secondo. «Con il lavoro che facciamo, signor Stark, siamo spesso portati a occuparci di cose più grandi di noi e tralasciamo, forse, quelle più semplici e _vicine_.»

 

«Dio, Coulson, la smetta con questa paternale del cazzo-»

 

«Non è facile svegliarsi ogni giorno e uscire di casa senza sapere se vi si farà ritorno», Phil lo fulmina con lo sguardo e Tony ha la decenza di chiudere il becco. «Non è facile pensare che questo respiro, proprio in questo istante, potrebbe potenzialmente essere l’ultimo. Ed è per questo che ho sposato l’agente Barton, che-»

 

«Lei _cosa_?!», esclama Tony strabuzzando gli occhi per lo shock. «No, sul serio Coulson, questi non sono scherzi da farsi, lei sposato, con il Falco, dio, la smetta di-»

 

«Non è uno scherzo, signor Stark», risponde Phil, pacato, e c’è qualcosa nella sua espressione seria tinta di quello che sembra essere _affetto_ , un affetto profondo, che fa smettere Tony di blaterare all’istante. «L’agente Barton e io ci siamo sposati lo scorso anno, avrà notato la fede al mio anulare. Clint, dal canto suo, non è un tipo da anelli; lo ingombrano con l’arco e tutto il resto, per questo ha preferito tatuarlo. Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è, signor Stark, che la nostra vita è troppo breve per essere sprecata inutilmente, troppo breve per non viverla sul serio. Dovrebbe cogliere l’attimo, buttarsi a capofitto in _ogni situazione_ e vivere fino in fondo, finché ne ha la possibilità.»

 

«Non mi sembra di aver mai fatto diversamente, Coulson», ribatte Tony, piccato, porgendogli una tazza di caffè caldo quasi fosse un segno di pace. «Ho lottato con le unghie e con i denti per la mia vita, per avere la possibilità di viverla ogni giorno come se non ci fosse un domani, e questo piccolo reattore al centro del mio petto ne è la prova. Lo sa lei, lo so io; conservi questo discorso per chi ne ha davvero bisogno.»

 

«Oh,  l’ho fatto.» Phil gli dedica un accenno di sorriso prima di portare la tazza alle labbra. «Lei è un uomo intelligente, signor Stark, non si smentisca proprio adesso.»

 

«Non ho idea di che cosa stia parlando ma grazie del consiglio, e della visita. Ora, se vuole scusarmi-»

 

«Vede, Stark», Phil lo ignora completamente e si siede compostamente sul divano, sordo ai suoi tentativi di mandarlo via. «Il problema è che spesso non si riesce neanche a capire _come_ vivere la vita. O con _chi_.»

 

«È un problema che non la riguarda, immagino, data la sua relazione con Clint.» Tony sbuffa, contrariato, e decide che forse deve abituarsi all’idea di aver fatta la paternale da Coulson, perché quello non ha la minima intenzione di mollare la presa, dannazione a lui. «Relazione insolita, devo dire. Il Falco è una persona… particolare, se vogliamo; non avrei mai immaginato che potesse piacerle il tipo.»

 

«Non siamo qui per discutere della mia vita privata, Stark.»

 

«Ha cominciato lei, Coulson, non dia la colpa a me.»

 

«Se l’ho fatto è stato solo per provare un punto.» Phil elimina quel mezzo sorriso e torna serio nel giro di pochi, inquietanti secondi e davvero, Tony si chiede come diamine faccia e che tipo di addestramento abbia dovuto affrontare per essere in grado di comportarsi a quel modo. «Il punto è, Stark, che credo lei debba riflettere seriamente sul tipo di vita che ha intenzione di condurre, e sulle persone che potrebbero accompagnarla  durante il percorso.»

 

«Senta, so che voi due ne avete parlato, ma davvero, la situazione non è così critica tra noi come ogni tanto può sembrare», sputa Tony cominciando a sentirsi parecchio a  disagio perché, ehi!, quelle sono scelte che spettano a lui e non è obbligatorio discuterle in una sessione psicanalitica con l’Agente. «Sì, abbiamo avuto i nostri alti e bassi, spesso molto bassi, d’accordo, ma gli alti non sono mancati, e alla resa dei conti è meglio lasciare le cose come stanno adesso, ne abbiamo parlato ed entrambi siamo d’accordo che sia la soluzione migliore, quindi non vedo come la cosa possa interessarle. Interessa me, me e la mia relazione, e non credo lei dovrebbe immischiarsene, Coulson, perché queste dinamiche a due sono fatte per essere vissute in _due_ , e poi non stiamo neanche così bene insieme, e non ho idea del perché io le stia dicendo tutto questo.»

 

«L’argomento la innervosisce, vedo.» Phil questa volta sorride apertamente, un sorriso comprensivo e compassionevole, e Tony vorrebbe cancellarglielo dalla faccia a suon di pugni se solo poi Fury non volesse la sua testa su un piatto d’argento, Fury sembra avercela con la sua testa. «Non pensavo aveste analizzato così bene la situazione, ma devo dirle che le sue conclusioni sono in parte errate. Una delle due parti interessate non è molto felice della soluzione trovata, temo.»

 

«Io- cosa?» Tony strabuzza gli occhi, il suo cervello un ronzio frenetico e assordante; si lascia cadere pesantemente sul divano accanto a Coulson e sospira, passandosi sugli occhi la mano libera dalla tazza.

Coulson si limita a fissarlo, quel maledetto sorriso ancora sulle sue labbra, e non dice nulla per un istante o due, dando a lui il tempo di elaborare la notizia. È assurdo, semplicemente assurdo, va contro ogni logica e spiegazione, davvero. Sì, d’accordo, era piuttosto chiaro che loro due fossero, be’, _più coinvolti_ di quanto avessero in realtà intenzione di ammettere, ma… ma era ovvio che fosse meglio per entrambi stare lontani, la cosa non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare, non con due come loro, così diversi e così testardi.

 

«Non ne avete parlato abbastanza, a quanto pare.»

 

«Che vuol dire, Coulson? Non c’è stato bisogno di psicanalizzare la questione, è andata com’è andata, e poi è stata lei a lasciarmi e-»

 

«Lei?» Phil inarca un sopracciglio, la sorpresa chiaramente visibile sul suo volto. Tony annuisce con forza, pensava che Pepper gli avesse detto anche questo particolare e invece, a quanto pare, non lo ha fatto.

Perché avrebbe dovuto parlare a Coulson di loro due, poi? Sì che le stava simpatico, ma da lì a raccontargli tutto della loro storia c’era una gran differenza. Ma, pensa Tony, Pepper è pur sempre una _donna_ , per quanto cazzuta e con le palle, quindi forse non dovrebbe stupirsi più di tanto.

Phil lascia che il sopracciglio torni alla posizione originale, svariati minuti dopo, e si alza in piedi lasciando la tazza sul tavolo più vicino.

 

«È stato un piacere parlare con lei, Stark. Anche se la credevo più _ricettivo_.»

Senza aggiungere altro o attendere risposta si allontana a passo svelto ed esce dal laboratorio avvertendo come un formicolio per tutto il corpo, identificabile con la voglia di tornare indietro e dare due bei, meritati ceffoni al Vendicatore Ottuso. Attraversa il lungo corridoio fino a trovarsi di fronte all’ascensore, pigia il pulsante e quando le porte si aprono trova Clint ad attenderlo con la sua aria scura e minacciosa.

 

«Ti avevo detto di rimanere di sopra, agente Barton.»

 

«Mi annoiavo, agente Coulson.»

 

«Oh sì, lei è un tipo che si annoia facilmente.» Phil lo affianca, spalla a spalla, e quando le porte si richiudono si lascia andare a un sorrisetto. «JARVIS, si sale. Torniamo all’appartamento.»

 

« _Certo, agente. Posso chiederle se ha avuto fortuna con il signor Stark, signore?_ »

 

«Puoi chiederlo, JARVIS, ma la risposta non ti piacerà», risponde Phil pretendendo di non accorgersi della mano di Clint sul suo fondo schiena. «È più complicato del previsto, temo. Il signor Stark sembra essere completamente alienato dalla realtà, in questo momento, quasi si rifiutasse di vedere la vera natura delle cose.»

 

«Potrei fargliele vedere io, un paio di cosette.» Il ghigno di Clint rende vagamente l’idea di cosa esattamente vorrebbe mostrargli, ma Phil ci è abituato e non ci fa più caso ormai. O forse è solo il suo addestramento a permettergli di non sembrare sorpreso, perché nonostante lo conosca bene come le sue tasche Clint si rivela essere una sorpresa ogni giorno, per lui.

Con un movimento lento, studiato, si avvicina al Vendicatore e gli bacia brevemente le labbra prima di togliersi la sua mano dal fondo schiena e portarla dove possa tenerla d’occhio.

 

«E questo non va contro il protocollo, _agente_?», sussurra Barton al suo orecchio mandandogli un brivido lungo la schiena, dandogli un assaggio di cosa potrebbe volergli mostrare una volta calate le tenebre. Phil maschera il brivido con facilità e torna a fissare le porte dell’ascensore come se niente fosse.

 

«È stato lei a sedurre me, agente Barton, se lo ricordi. E mi pare non sia un crimine baciare il proprio marito, una volta tanto.» Phil lo sente ghignare, accanto a sé, e reprime l’impulso di bloccare l’ascensore e trascorrere sette minuti in paradiso perché, uhm, agenti addestrati e telecamere dappertutto. «JARVIS, confido nel tuo aiuto per risolvere la faccenda al più presto.»

 

« _Certo, agente Coulson_.»

 

«Adesso che si fa, quindi? Se solo mi lasciassi parlare con Stark, sono convinto che riuscirei-»

 

«La tortura non è accettata, agente Barton.» Phil gli dedica un’occhiataccia mentre le porte si aprono sul salone comune dell’appartamento e si intravede, oltre la porta della cucina, Steve intento a bere una tazza di caffè con aria più miserabile del solito. «Potrebbe esserci un’altra soluzione, comunque.»

 

«Vuole parlare al Capitano, _signore_?»

 

Phil ignora quell’epiteto con una certa difficoltà –ogni volta sembra costargli più forza di volontà della precedente, e la situazione rischia di sfuggirgli di mano grazie a quel demonio di Clint. Avrebbe dovuto mandarlo al diavolo la prima notte che si è presentato nella sua camera d’albergo e hanno scopato fino a non riuscire più a produrre pensiero coerente per il resto della giornata. Avrebbe dovuto, forse, ma non lo ha fatto ed è stata la scelta migliore di tutta la sua vita –non quella più saggia, probabilmente, ma comunque la migliore.

 

«Voglio che il signor Stark parli al Capitano, _agente_ », risponde poi con una luce negli occhi chiari che non promette assolutamente nulla di buono. «E forse so anche come fare.»

 

Clint si esibisce in un ghigno che è al tempo stesso malefico e malizioso, e dopo un’ultima occhiata raggiungono gli altri Vendicatori pregustando già il divertimento dei prossimi giorni.

 

*

 

_Palestra. A mezzanotte._

 

Tony si rigira tra le mani il piccolo pezzo di carta stropicciata sulla quale fa sfoggio di sé una calligrafia ordinata e precisa, lo fissa e nonostante vorrebbe gettarlo nella spazzatura c’è una parte di lui che è divorata dalla curiosità.

Sarebbe stato più facile, _molto_ più facile, se fosse andato a chiedere agli altri una spiegazione non appena ricevuto il biglietto, eppure non lo ha fatto; perché era impegnato in laboratorio, perché non poteva farsi disturbare da certe sciocchezze, e perché così era senza dubbio più divertente.

Ha tenuto il messaggio sulla scrivania per tutto il giorno, continuando a guardarlo di tanto in tanto, forse più spesso del dovuto, e chiedendosi _chi_ dei suoi coinquilini avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere, perché era ovvio che fosse da parte di uno di loro. Natasha non era il tipo; se avesse voluto parlargli gli si sarebbe avvicinata con quella sua aria omicida e lo avrebbe spaventato a morte con una qualsiasi frase ad effetto. Bruce, neanche lui lo avrebbe mai fatto; in quei mesi di convivenza hanno collaborato in molte occasioni, spesso hanno trascorso del tempo insieme uniti dalla comune passione per la scienza e, Tony non lo avrebbe mai detto, Bruce è diventato quanto di più simile a un amico, per lui. Quindi no.

Thor, neanche a dirlo, avrebbe colto una qualsiasi occasione per regalargli una delle sue non richieste filippiche, quindi Tony si sente di poterlo escludere senza problemi. Il Falco preferisce fargli battutacce, di solito, così anche lì niente da fare. E Cap… no, è da escludere; si parlano a malapena, si ringhiano addosso di tanto in tanto, evitano di venire alle mani un giorno sì e l’altro anche.

Quindi il problema rimane. Ed è per questo che, a un paio di minuti dalla mezzanotte, Tony si trova all’ingresso della palestra, una mano sulla maniglia e la voglia di tornarsene a lavorare lasciando perdere quell’idiozia.

Ma alla fine la mano prevale –brutta mano, cattiva mano, chi ti ha detto di spingere quella porta, eh?- e lui non può fare altro che entrare in palestra e trovarsi di fronte-

 

«Capsicle.» È sorpreso, Tony, sul serio, quando la prima cosa che vede è Steve, intento a riempire di botte un povero sacco innocente che non ha nessuna colpa se non quella di essere, be’, un sacco.

Steve assesta un pugno più forte dei precedenti e il sacco finisce da qualche parte in fondo alla stanza, spargendo sabbia tutto intorno; si volta a guardarlo, l’espressione sul suo viso sorpresa quanto quella di Tony.

 

«Stark.» Steve non gli si avvicina, preferisce piuttosto prendere un nuovo sacco e sistemarlo prima di ridurlo a brandelli. «Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere in laboratorio, o invischiato in qualcuna di quelle orge che ti piacciono tanto?»

 

«Uh, uh, Cap, hai imparato a parlare di sesso senza arrossire!», lo prende in giro Tony e gli si avvicina nonostante il suo istinto gli dica che forse sarebbe meglio di no. «Sputa il rospo, cos’è che vuoi?»

 

«Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.» Steve colpisce il sacco un paio di volte, per riscaldarsi, e gli dedica a malapena uno sguardo. «Sono _impegnato_ , al momento; se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla in fretta.»

 

Dal suo tono, duro e freddo, Tony è propenso a credere che forse davvero non abbia idea del perché lui sia lì. Ma potrebbe essere una finta, no? Magari Cap sta solo prendendo tempo, o si sta prendendo gioco di lui; magari ha pensato che disturbare il suo lavoro sarebbe stato divertente, che sarebbe stato bello prendersi ancora una volta gioco di lui, e questo pensiero lo manda in bestia.

 

«Non sono io quello che ha qualcosa da dire, Rogers.»

 

«Bene, allora se non ti dispiace torno al mio allenamento.»

 

«Non mi dispiace», sputa Tony e gli volta le spalle dirigendosi alla porta, ma si ferma a metà strada mentre la rabbia gli cresce dentro e gli impedisce di muovere un altro passo. «Sai che ti dico, invece? Mi dispiace, mi dispiace eccome, perché mi hai disturbato e fatto perdere tempo e la cosa mi manda in bestia; sono stufo del tuo comportamento del cazzo, Capitano, stufo marcio e-»

 

« _Tu_ sei stufo, Stark?», Steve rotea gli occhi e smette di prendersela con quel povero sacco per rivolgere a lui la sua completa attenzione. «Sono io ad essere stanco. Stanco della tua arroganza e presunzione, stanco del tuo comportarti come se fossi il re del mondo perché, lasciatelo dire, non lo sei. Ricco, sì. Proprietario di edifici e società, anche. Ma questo non ti rende migliore di tutti gli altri. Sei solo un uomo, Stark, un essere umano come l’intera popolazione del pianeta, quindi smettila di atteggiarti e vedi di crescere!»

 

«Chi diavolo sei _tu_ per venirmi a fare la predica?!», sbotta Tony e, davvero, non pensa di riuscire a reggere la situazione un minuto di più. È ora che la risolvano, una volta per tutte, perché è _ovvio_ che così non si può andare avanti, e Tony si dà dello stupido per non averlo capito prima. Per non averlo capito tutte le volte che litigavano, o erano sul punto di spaccarsi la faccia a vicenda; per tutte le volte in cui lo sguardo di Steve lo ha trapassato come una lastra di ghiaccio intinta del più puro disappunto, per tutte le volte in cui avrebbe solo voluto strappargli quei cazzo di occhi azzurri dalle orbite per non _vedere_.

 

« _Nessuno_.»

 

Tony non si sofferma sul suo sguardo né sulla tristezza che improvvisamente trasmette; piuttosto percorre a grandi passi la distanza che li separa e lo colpisce al viso con tutta la sua forza, perché _quello_ è il solo modo di risolverla. Perché è così che deve andare.

Steve lo guarda, spiazzato, per un secondo che a Tony sembra durare un secolo prima di reagire e colpirlo a sua volta.

Così sì che va bene, questa è una cosa che Tony può capire, con la quale può avere a che fare senza sentirsi inferiore, e poco importa se Steve si sta trattenendo per paura di fargli seriamente male. I pugni fanno male abbastanza da fargli _sentire_ qualcosa, e questo è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno.

Le ossa fanno male, la pelle diventa viola e nera nei punti in cui i pugni chiusi colpiscono forte lasciandosi dietro un ricordo fatto di fitte acute e respiri strozzati.

 

Il mattino seguente saranno doloranti, si guarderanno in cagnesco come hanno sempre fatto ma almeno si porteranno dentro l’assurda soddisfazione di aver fatto qualcosa, di aver _lasciato un segno_ , e quando questo pensiero gli sfiora la mente Tony si distrae tanto quanto basta a Steve per atterrarlo e bloccarlo con il proprio peso.

 

«Hai problemi al cuore. Non ho intenzione di continuare così.»

 

«E ti sta tornando in mente solo adesso?», biascica Tony divincolandosi sotto di lui, le labbra sporche del sangue che cola dalla pelle lacerata. «Non ho intenzione di fermarmi, Rogers. Questo è il nostro modo di risolvere la cosa, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, e allora facciamolo e chiudiamola qui.»

 

«Sei un coglione.» Steve si rimette in piedi come se avesse preso improvvisamente la scossa, lo lascia libero e si dirige alla porta mentre qualcosa dentro Tony si muove, all’altezza dello stomaco, facendolo sentire come se fosse in procinto di vomitare.

 

«Non finisce così», Tony urla e lo raggiunge, gli afferra il braccio conficcandogli le unghie nella carne e lo costringe a voltarsi, a fronteggiarlo, a guardarlo, perché non può andarsene così, non adesso, non hanno ancora finito, e quella-

 

-quelle sono le mani di Steve sul suo viso, la presa così salda da impedirgli il più piccolo movimento, e quelle sono le labbra di Steve pressate contro le sue, sangue che si mischia a sangue, e il respiro spezzato di Steve sulla sua bocca, e la rabbia, la _frustrazione_ , l’urgenza di aprirgli gli occhi perché è stato così bravo, Tony, a non vederlo, a non _volerlo_ vedere solo perché forse le cose sarebbero state più facili o forse perché in realtà anche il solo pensiero che _quello_ potesse accadere lo spaventava a morte; la necessità di fare qualcosa, qualcosa che non fossero pugni e brutte parole, qualcosa che non fosse saltarsi addosso e picchiarsi solo per la disperata ricerca di un contatto che entrambi bramavano, desideravano, agognavano senza volerlo ammettere perché non sembrava giusto, non sembrava-

 

-e Steve che non lo guarda e se ne va via di corsa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre il cuore di Tony riprende a battere com’è giusto che faccia e la cosa nel suo stomaco si agita, frenetica, facendogli male quasi quanto quella nascosta negli occhi azzurri di Steve.

 

*

 

«Hai un’aria orribile», lo saluta allegramente Occhio di Falco quando Tony fa il suo ingresso nel salone comune; gli dedica in risposta un’occhiataccia e si fionda al bancone bar ignorando il fatto che Steve sta di proposito evitando anche solo di guardarlo, figurarsi rivolgergli la parola.

 

«Grazie, anche tu.» Tony si versa un whiskey mentre Falco ride e Natasha gli dedica un sopracciglio inarcato.

Sorseggiando il drink e guardando _casualmente_ la stanza Tony si rende conto che Bruce non c’è, di sicuro è chiuso nel suo laboratorio privato e forse raggiungerlo potrebbe essere una buona idea.

Dalla porta aperta della cucina si intravede Thor, chino sul forno a blaterare qualcosa, probabilmente sta chiedendo a JARVIS spiegazioni e informazioni riguardo l’elettrodomestico incriminato.

 

«Nat e io stavamo pensando di tornare a ingozzarci di shawarma, stasera.»

 

« _Tutti insieme_ », precisa la Vedova Nera con un tono che non ammette repliche. «Come la prima volta. È stato divertente.»

 

«Sei uno Skrull, per caso?», chiede Tony inarcando un sopracciglio perché, ehi!, Natasha Romanoff che parla di divertimento? «Ho del lavoro da sbrigare, la compagnia da mandare avanti-»

 

« _Tutti. Insieme._ »

 

«Shawarma, magnifica idea, delegherò a Pepper.»

 

*

 

La serata non è poi così disastrosa, il cibo è buono e la compagnia allegra; uscire insieme sembra far bene alle dinamiche di gruppo, e Tony ne rimane piacevolmente sorpreso. Seduti attorno allo stesso tavolo occupato dopo la battaglia con Loki ridono, scherzano e si godono la cena come un qualsiasi gruppo di _amici_.

Natasha è giusto un po’ meno inquietante del solito, Thor ha smesso di gettare piatti e boccali per terra ma rimane comunque uno dei più divertenti del gruppo. Clint, quando non è in servizio, abbandona l’aria da killer professionista per trasformarsi in una persona normale –non decente; parla con la bocca piena e fa battute stupide ed è, più o meno, il buffone del gruppo, ma almeno si avvicina alla normalità. Bruce si dedica al cibo e partecipa alla conversazione senza scrollarsi di dosso l’aria da scienziato super intelligente mentre il Capitano sorride e lascia che gli altri continuino ad aggiornarlo sulla società moderna e tutte le cose che si è perso in quei settant’anni di ibernazione.

Continua ad ignorare Tony, comunque; fa proprio finta che non sia nemmeno lì con loro. Se Tony prova a parlargli, o anche solo a fargli una battuta, Steve gli dedica uno sguardo glaciale e torna a rivolgere altrove la sua attenzione.

È frustrante, e non possono andare avanti così per sempre.

La notte precedente è stata… strana. Tony non è sicuro di cosa significhi, non può certo ignorare il loro trascorso di odio reciproco e battutacce, e la cosa lo ha incasinato più di quanto lui sia disposto ad ammettere.

Era facile prendersela con Steve per _qualsiasi cosa_ perché anche Steve, come tutti gli altri, sembrava non riuscire a sopportare la sua vista. Era facile odiarsi, darsi contro, litigare a ogni ora del giorno e della notte. Aveva senso. Questo, invece, non ne ha.

Perché Tony _sa_ che Steve lo odia, fine della storia. L’ha odiato dal primo momento e lui si è adeguato, cancellando dalla mente l’immagine eroica ricoperta da un’aura di magia che si era fatto del Capitano. È solo un uomo, dopotutto, un _essere umano_ –super potenziato, sì, ma umano, e Tony lo ha venerato come un dio da quando è stato in grado di produrre pensiero proprio.

 

«Stark, cosa stai-»

 

«Zitto. Devo parlarti. Adesso.» Tony si alza all’improvviso e tira Steve per un braccio, costringendolo ad abbandonare la compagnia per seguirlo fuori dal locale. Gli altri li guardano, ammutoliti e con una strana espressione sul viso che Tony non ha nessuna voglia di analizzare o interpretare, al momento ha un problema più grande, grazie tante.

 

«Cosa diavolo vuoi?» Steve incrocia le braccia e lo guarda truce, ma Tony non si lascia intimidire. Non più di tanto, almeno.

 

«Non lo so, okay?», risponde passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, ed è la verità. «Io _non lo so_. Tu _mi odi_ , per l’amor del cielo! Non mi sopporti, non sopporti la mia arroganza e i miei modi di fare e quando non siamo nell’armatura non sopporti neanche di stare nella stessa stanza con me perché rischiamo di prenderci a pugni per nessuna ragione. Non-»

 

«Sei proprio un coglione. Non ho intenzione di starti a sentire.» Steve si stringe nella camicia mentre il freddo della sera newyorkese gli penetra nelle ossa; gli volta le spalle, fa per tornare dentro ma Tony lo ferma. Lo trattiene per un braccio e lo costringe a voltarsi, a _guardarlo_ , nonostante quella sembri essere l’ultima cosa che il Capitano abbia voglia di fare. Ma non importa, lui deve parlargli, deve capire, e chissene frega di quello che vuole Steve in questo momento.

 

«Lasciami, Stark.»

 

«No.» Tony lo guarda con aria di sfida e quando Steve si scrolla malamente la sua mano di dosso Tony lascia da parte i pensieri razionali, lo spinge contro il muro e si avventa sulle sue labbra quasi con violenza. Steve tenta di respingerlo, ma il tentativo manca di reale convinzione e Tony fa pressione col proprio corpo per tenerlo inchiodato con le spalle ai mattoni rossi; gli morde il labbro inferiore, ci passa sopra la lingua e si fa strada nella sua bocca che è umida e calda e lo fa sentire bene senza un perché.

Steve lo fissa, gli occhi azzurri spalancati, e sembra non rendersi pienamente conto delle proprie azioni perché risponde al bacio mentre con le mani tenta di spingerlo via. Ma Tony non ha nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa.

Si fa spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe nonostante Steve stia ancora tentando di mandarlo via e gli si spalma addosso senza ritegno, incurante di trovarsi in mezzo a una strada o degli occhi curiosi che si poggiano su di loro. Sente Steve tremare, forse per il freddo o forse per il contatto; gli stringe una mano sul fianco, l’altra poggiata malamente contro il muro, e quando la lingua di Steve si muove nella sua bocca Tony chiude gli occhi e disconnette il cervello. Non ha voglia di pensare, di rovinarsi il momento perché si rovinerà da solo tra non molto e lui lo sa, lo sente sotto la pelle, sa che non durerà e non sa spiegarsi il perché.

Steve lo lascia fare e soffoca un gemito quando Tony muove il bacino contro il suo, l’erezione che preme contro la sua, e Tony pensa che non ci sia al mondo sensazione più bella che trovarsi tra le gambe di Capitan America. Lo ha desiderato, lo ha sognato, si è fatto le seghe più meravigliose della sua vita pensando  al suo corpo conservato in una teca di vetro quando era solo un ragazzo e adesso il suo sogno erotico di sempre è diventato realtà e, dio, che sensazione. I brividi gli corrono lungo la schiena e Tony sente le gambe molli; si appoggia a Steve con tutto il corpo per sentirlo, caldo, e per non rovinare a terra sotto il peso di un orgasmo che sta per travolgerlo nonostante tutti i vestiti siano al loro posto e si trovi nel centro di New York in una strada trafficata e illuminata a giorno.

 

Quando Steve lo molla lì e parte a tutto gas con la sua motocicletta, pochi minuti dopo, Tony sente di dover dare sollievo alla sua erezione, ma la ragazza che si porta a casa quella notte non è neanche lontanamente abbastanza; i suoi occhi non sono abbastanza azzurri, non è abbastanza bella, abbastanza sensuale, abbastanza _qualsiasi cosa_ perché l’unico “abbastanza” che Tony desidera, in quel momento, è chiuso qualche porta più avanti in corridoio e non ha intenzione di aiutarlo a capire quello che sta accadendo tra di loro, lasciandolo alla confusione dei suoi pensieri che gli urlano a gran voce di fare qualcosa prima che sia davvero troppo tardi.

 

*

 

« _La signorina chiede di lei, signore._ »

 

Tony si volta verso la porta del laboratorio quasi si aspettasse di vedere quella… Carrie? Ceri? Charlie?, sulla soglia, in attesa di poter essere ammessa nel suo regno privato. Il sollievo lo coglie quando non trova nessuno oltre alla porta di vetro, e torna a dedicarsi al lavoro impegnativo che lo ha sopraffatto per tutto il giorno: fissare il muro in attesa dell’illuminazione che lo aiuterà a risolvere quella situazione del cazzo.

 

«Dille che sono impegnato, JARVIS», risponde svogliatamente. «Mandala a casa, domattina falle recapitare un mazzo di fiori –non rose, niente rose, qualcosa che dica “grazie per la serata, adesso addio e a mai più rivederci”, qualcosa di anonimo, non voglio ritrovarmela di nuovo tra i piedi.»

 

« _Sarà fatto, signor Stark. Ah, e… signore, se mi permette, credo che la signorina non sia l’unica a volerle parlare._ »

 

«Chi altri? Fury? Manda al diavolo anche lui, non voglio sentire nessuno.»

 

« _Non il Direttore, signore, no_.»

 

«JARVIS, parla chiaro o torna a fare la tua vita da intelligenza artificiale senza disturbarmi oltre», sbuffa Tony e sospira quando quella minuscola crepa di fronte a lui si rifiuta di dirgli alcunché.

 

« _Il Capitano Rogers sembra inquieto, signore._ »

 

«E questo cosa diavolo c’entra, adesso?», sbraita Tony, irritato. «Ha chiesto di me, JARVIS? Intendo _esplicitamente_ , ha chiesto di parlarmi oppure no?»

 

« _Non esplicitamente, signore. Ma il suo comportamento sembra indicare che abbia bisogno di parlare… con lei. Non fa che parlare di lei tutto il tempo e, se posso permettermi, credo che parlarle gli farebbe bene_.»

 

«Che cosa dice di me?», Tony è curioso, adesso, e non riesce a nasconderlo. «JARVIS, che cosa dice di me? Dimmelo, adesso!»

 

La voce esita un momento, quasi si sentisse a disagio, prima di rispondere. « _Insulti, per lo più. Qualche imprecazione, di solito. Maledizioni, anche. Ma credo sia solo un modo per-_ »

 

«Gliele faccio vedere io, le maledizioni!» Tony scatta in piedi, in preda all’ira, e il muro perde improvvisamente importanza ai suoi occhi. «Dov’è, JARVIS? Dove diavolo è quello stronzo?!»

 

« _Signore, credo che-_ »

 

«No, JARVIS, tu _non credi_ un bel cazzo di niente. Adesso mi dici dov’è, o giuro che setaccerò questa cazzo di torre palmo a palmo fino a che non lo avrò trovato e poi potrò spaccargli quella cazzo di faccia perfetta che si ritrova!», urla uscendo dal laboratorio e dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso l’ascensore. Quello stronzo! Parla male di lui, lo maledice e inveisce, come si permette? È lui quello che dovrebbe inveire, e maledirlo, perché non è stato lui a sconvolgere tutto baciandolo per primo! D’accordo, lo ha baciato, prima, giù in strada, ma non è stato lui a cominciare. Non è stato lui a infilargli per primo la lingua in bocca – _forse_ tecnicamente lo ha fatto, ma Steve lo ha baciato per primo, è stato lui, lo ha sconvolto, ha sconvolto il già fragile equilibrio che c’era tra loro e Tony vorrebbe odiarlo per questo, vorrebbe odiarlo per come lo sta facendo sentire, per tutte quelle cose che stanno accadendo dentro di lui cui non riesce a dare un nome, per quelle sensazioni, per la frustrazione, e la rabbia, e la _voglia_ che ha di lui, dannazione. Vorrebbe odiarlo ma non ci riesce, e allora vuole spaccargli la faccia e farlo sanguinare, perché il sangue può capirlo, può capire il dolore, può sentirsi di nuovo normale con il sangue di Steve sulle mani, può illudersi che niente sia cambiato ma lo sa, cazzo, lo sa che è solo una bugia, solo un’altra bugia da raccontare a se stesso, come la ragazza che si è portato a casa qualche ora prima e adesso non vuole neanche più vedere, come la muta crepa sul muro.

 

« _È sul tetto, signore_.»

 

Il tetto, il suo angolo di solitudine, il suo posto speciale in cui rifugiarsi quando il mondo là fuori gira troppo veloce e la paura di cadere giù gli attanaglia le viscere in una morsa ghiacciata. È riuscito a intaccare anche quello, Steve, oltre che tutto il resto, e ancora una volta Tony vorrebbe odiarlo, si _sforza_ di odiarlo, ma in qualche modo il tetto sembra anche essere il posto di Steve, sembra _giusto_ che si trovi lì, e Tony sa che il motivo per cui lo odia o tenta di farlo in realtà è un altro, sa che dovrebbe ammetterlo a se stesso come la crepa gli ha suggerito in silenzio, lo sa ma non può, non ce la fa, è più forte di lui, e se tutto gli crollasse addosso un’altra volta non è sicuro che riuscirebbe a sopportarlo.

 

Quando raggiunge il tetto nel silenzio della notte la rabbia dentro di lui è già cresciuta di parecchio, in maniera esponenziale, ma quando spalanca la porta e i suoi occhi vagano per l’oscurità nella quale si riflettono le luci della città qualcosa cambia; la furia svanisce come se non fosse mai stata lì nell’esatto istante in cui la figura di Steve si materializza come un’ombra nel cemento, seduto per terra, gambe al petto e mani sul viso.

Tony sente un groppo in gola e richiude la porta senza azzardarsi a fare il minimo rumore mentre qualcosa all’altezza del suo stomaco si muove, in preda a una strana frenesia, e non gli rimane altro da fare se non avanzare, silenzioso come un gatto, un gatto su un tetto che scotta e minaccia di bruciarlo a ogni nuovo passo che muove. Il suo istinto gli direbbe di girare i tacchi e tornarsene da dov’è venuto, ma quello era il vecchio istinto, sostituito da uno tutto nuovo in un imprecisato momento tra l’aver conosciuto Steve e l’averlo provocato subito dopo.

 

«Questi tetti non erano mai stati così affollati», soffia Tony guardando Steve dall’alto, senza osare sedersi. Steve sobbalza, era così immerso nei suoi pensieri da non averlo neanche sentito arrivare; gli dedica uno sguardo che ancora conserva una certa ostilità insieme a quella che Tony riconosce essere malinconia. «Posso?»

 

«Cosa vuoi, Stark?» Il tono di Steve è stanco, tirato, le parole gli escono di bocca quasi a fatica.

 

Tony, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, si ferma a riflettere e impedisce alla sua boccaccia larga di prendere il sopravvento. Cosa vuole? Bella domanda. Fino a pochi istanti prima voleva prendere Steve a pugni, e adesso vorrebbe solo cancellare quella malinconia dai suoi occhi azzurri. Fino a pochi istanti prima voleva litigare, adesso vuole solo sedersi accanto a lui e guardare le stelle, o la città, o persino contemplare il silenzio tra di loro che diventerebbe così assordante da risultare insopportabile.

 

«Non riuscivo a dormire; non riuscivo neanche a lavorare, a dirla tutta, e in queste occasioni scappo qui sopra. Posso andarmene, se vuoi.» La sua voce è calma, misurata, quando pronuncia quelle parole che probabilmente gli si rivolteranno contro perché Steve non sembra aver voglia di vedere nessuno, al momento, nessuno e men che meno lui e forse avrebbe fatto meglio a imporgli la sua presenza, forse con l’imposizione il rifiuto non sarebbe arrivato ma Tony sa che era la cosa giusta da fare. E per una volta ha deciso di farla, quella dannata cosa giusta. Allora attende, il respiro involontariamente trattenuto, che l’uomo per terra dica o faccia qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, perché quella sospensione rischia di nuocergli sul serio.

 

«No, io…», Steve si passa una mano tra i capelli prima di alzare lo sguardo ad incontrare il suo. «Resta.»

 

Tony sente il sollievo invaderlo fin nelle ossa quando si lascia scivolare accanto a lui, sorridendo internamente. È una vittoria, dopotutto, e non importa se hanno più di una questione da chiarire, non importa se torneranno a odiarsi, quella piccola tregua vale più di ogni cosa.

Per un po’ rimangono in silenzio, le spalle che si sfiorano impercettibilmente e gli occhi fissi sulla città sotto di loro; le stelle sono tutte lì, cucite nella trapunta nera del cielo, spettatrici indifferenti e lontane di quelle migliaia di vite che scorrono su quel piccolo, arrogante pianeta.

 

«La ragazza dorme?»

 

La voce di Steve lo colpisce con la forza di un pugno allo stomaco e Tony sente di essere a corto di ossigeno per un istante o due; prende un profondo respiro e lascia gli occhi vagare tra le costellazioni.

 

«L’ho mandata via.»

 

«Non pensavo che te ne liberassi _così_ velocemente, dopo essertele portate a letto.» Steve non lo guarda, la sua voce è incrinata e sulle labbra, Tony lo sa pur senza vederlo, ha dipinto un sorriso amaro.

 

«Io non…»

 

«Lascia stare, è nella tua natura.»

 

«Non me la sono portata a letto», dice Tony all’improvviso e quella verità dovrebbe in qualche modo ferire il suo orgoglio, eppure ha l’effetto opposto. «Lei non era… il piano era quello, quando l’ho portata qui. Ma mi sono reso conto che non andava bene.»

 

«Non all’altezza dei tuoi standard?» Steve gli dedica un sorriso strano, tirato. «Non preoccuparti, Stark, ne troverai un’altra. Ti basterà schioccare le dita.»

 

«E se non volessi?» Tony sussurra; sente che la discussione sta prendendo una piega del tutto inaspettata e non ha idea di dove andrà a parare, ma è questo ciò di cui ha bisogno adesso. Star seduto su un tetto con la persona che l’ha odiato, poi baciato, poi odiato di nuovo, e respinto; con la persona che non si è mai lasciata fregare dalla sua odiosa arroganza e impertinenza, che lo ha rimesso in riga un giorno sì e l’altro anche, che non lo ha adorato, venerato, che non ha avuto paura a sputargli in faccia la verità.

 

«Succederà.» Steve alza gli occhi al cielo scuro e il suo sorriso si tinge della malinconia che alberga nei suoi occhi. «Potresti anche non volerlo, ma arriverà il momento in cui ti stancherai di nuovo. Sei fatto così, non penso che riusciresti a cambiarlo neanche provandoci.»

 

Tony si volta a guardarlo, sfiora con gli occhi il profilo del viso, il naso dritto, la linea della mascella, il collo possente; vorrebbe rispondere che non è vero, che Steve ha così torto da non rendersene neanche conto, ma non lo fa. Lascia che il silenzio si prenda lo spazio dedicato alla sua battuta, perché non ha una battuta da dire adesso. È fatto così? Sì, su quello non c’è dubbio alcuno. Si è sempre comportato a quel modo, nella sua vita, prendendo ogni donna che avrebbe mai potuto desiderare e scaricandola prima ancora di riuscire a provare qualcosa. Pepper era stata l’eccezione, ma neanche lei era quella giusta, quella che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare tutte le altre. O gli altri.

Il punto è che c’è qualcosa di diverso, adesso. È vero che il lupo perde il pelo, ma esiste una verità assoluta riguardo al poter cambiare? Tutti possono cambiare, con il giusto incentivo.

E il suo incentivo, realizza Tony, è quella cosa che si muove nel suo stomaco ogni volta che Steve lo guarda con disprezzo. Per lei, Tony sente di potercela fare, per farla andare via del tutto perché è un brutto essere che gli rode le viscere e lo fa sentire come se non ci fosse nulla al mondo più urgente e importante di lei, e gli costa ammetterlo ma fa male.

Le parole, però, non servono. Se anche dicesse di voler cambiare, se anche ammettesse che il cambiamento _è già iniziato_ , chi mai gli crederebbe? I cambiamenti sono infidi, duri, nessuno ci crede fino a che non si mostrano all’improvviso, con gesti forse all’inizio impacciati.

 

«Mi dispiace, per l’altra sera», sussurra Steve all’improvviso e Tony si riscuote dai suoi stupidi pensieri.

 

«Ti dispiace per avermi picchiato o per avermi baciato?» Il cuore gli martella in gola quando Steve abbassa gli occhi sulle proprie scarpe e si passa stancamente una mano sul viso.

 

«Per… per tutt’e due le cose.»

 

Tony sente di non avercelo più, un cuore. Di lui gli è rimasto solo il ricordo pulsante dei battiti frenetici di appena qualche istante prima, adesso al suo posto c’è qualcosa che somiglia terribilmente al _niente_. E vorrebbe urlare, prendere Steve per le spalle e scuoterlo e chiedergli perché cazzo allora lo abbia fatto, se solo per incasinargli ancora un po’ il cervello o prendersi gioco di lui o chissà che altro.

 

«Dispiace anche a me», risponde invece, la voce calma e controllata contro ogni sua aspettativa. Steve lo guarda, l’espressione tristemente rassegnata, e annuisce.

 

«Che io ti abbia picchiato o che ti abbia baciato?»

 

«Mi dispiace di aver baciato te. Contro la tua volontà.» Tony si distende sul cemento freddo e incrocia le braccia dietro alla testa, le mani tra i capelli. «Non l’avrei fatto se avessi saputo-»

 

«Che me ne sarei _pentito_?» Steve lo chiede con un filo di voce, così bassa che Tony deve inclinare un po’ la testa per riuscire a sentirlo. «E se non mi fosse dispiaciuto, se non… avresti-»

 

«L’avrei fatto lo stesso?» Tony guarda il cielo e non è sicuro che la domanda sia posta solo ed esclusivamente a Steve. Inspira profondamente mentre cerca la risposta ma le parole gli sfuggono, si rincorrono nella sua testa, avanti e indietro, senza che lui riesca ad afferrarle. L’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe mai baciato Steve se non fosse stato lui a farlo per primo? Avrebbe davvero rischiato tanto, rischiato il suo posto tra i Vendicatori in caso di un rifiuto che avrebbe incasinato le cose? Ma, più importante, avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di _analizzare per davvero_ tutto quello che si sentiva mulinare dentro, dentro la testa, dentro allo stomaco, dentro al cuore? È stato Steve, il suo input.

 

«Forse ci avrei messo un po’ più di tempo», risponde cauto tornando in posizione seduta e sbirciando la reazione del Capitano. «Qualche mese, qualche anno, chi lo sa.»

 

«Ma lo avresti fatto?» La voce di Steve è un sussurro spaventato e carico di quella che Tony identifica, sorridendo, come _speranza_.

 

«Sei stato il mio sogno proibito dalla prima volta che ti ho visto dormire, Cap», ride lui e all’improvviso si sente più leggero. «Sì, penso che prima o poi ci sarei arrivato da solo.»

 

«Saresti arrivato a che cosa, Tony?»

 

Il viso di Steve è così vicino al suo che Tony riesce a distinguere ognuna delle sue meravigliose, lunghissime ciglia, così vicino da sentire il respiro spezzato fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra, così vicino da riuscire a sentire persino il battito frenetico del suo cuore incasinato, perché dev’essere incasinato parecchio per provare qualcosa per lui.

Tony ride quando si rende conto che, in fondo, lo ha sempre saputo. Ha sempre saputo quello che Steve sentiva, era solo troppo spaventato per ammetterlo a se stesso. Dei suoi sentimenti, poi, era parecchio cosciente, prova erano le docce fredde o l’accarezzarsi convulsamente con il suo volto davanti agli occhi chiusi, sempre.

 

«Hai davvero bisogno di sentirmelo dire?» Tony sussurra e si decide a baciarlo, finalmente. Un bacio dal quale Steve non scapperà, non questa volta.

Poggia le labbra sulle sue in un movimento delicato e si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per assaggiarle, assaporarle, prima di violarle gentilmente e lasciarsi andare al bacio più bello ed erotico e _meraviglioso_ della sua fottutissima vita.

E Steve non ha intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, a giudicare da come con movenze quasi timide lo bacia e accarezza.

 

Il resto della notte lo trascorrono lì, sul tetto, sdraiati, baciandosi come due adolescenti, corpi che si muovono uno contro l’altro e vestiti che frusciano. E una situazione parecchio incasinata nelle mutande.

 

Le stelle brillano e muoiono davanti ai loro occhi chiusi, si ritirano per lasciare posto a un’alba rosa e viola al cospetto dei sorrisi stupidi e insensati, ed è solo quando il sole splende su Manhattan che Steve lo scosta gentilmente e si prende qualche minuto per stirare le membra indolenzite. Il duro cemento non è un bel posto su cui dormire.

 

«Sai, qualcuno una volta mi ha detto che non si dovrebbe mai passare la notte con un uomo senza farci sesso», sorride Tony alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendolo. Lo stringe, incurante dei centimetri che li dividono, e cattura le sue labbra in un bacio intenso. «Direi che andare a dormire, su un letto vero, sarebbe l’idea migliore.»

 

«Concordo, Stark.» Steve usa di nuovo il suo cognome, ma adesso ha una sfumatura diversa; forse grazie al sorriso stanco sulle sue labbra, o a quella luce nei suoi occhi che sembra aver spazzato via la malinconia. «Perché non si dovrebbe mai passare la notte con qualcuno senza andarci a letto?»

 

Tony gli dedica un sonoro sbadiglio mentre lo trascina verso la porta che li condurrà ai loro alloggi; lo bacia una, due, tre volte durante il percorso, poi sull’uscio, poi ai piedi delle scale nel corridoio immerso nel silenzio. Lo bacia davanti alla sua porta, spingendo giusto un po’ per entrare, mentre Steve ride e gli sbarra la strada. Dovrà fare molto meglio di così, a quanto pare.

 

«Buonanotte, buonanotte», lo saluta Tony alternando a ogni parola un bacio e una carezza sempre più in basso sul torace dell’altro. «Separarci è un così dolce dolore che dirò buonanotte fino a che sarà mattina[1]. Oh, guarda, _è già_ mattina, nessun bisogno di separarsi, allora.»

 

«Bel tentativo, Stark», ride Steve spingendolo contro il muro e spalmandoglisi addosso, erezione contro erezione; gli regala un bacio da fargli tremare le ginocchia e si allontana, entrando nella stanza. «Buonanotte, Tony.»

 

«Buonanotte, Steve.» Tony scuote la testa e ride. Adesso gli toccherà darsi sollievo da solo ma davvero non gli importa; certo, rotolarsi tra le lenzuola dopo una notte come quella sarebbe, in realtà, d’obbligo, ma Steve è fatto così, e a lui sta bene.

Dev’essere vero, quello che qualcuno gli disse tempo prima. Mai trascorrere la notte con un uomo senza farci sesso, finiresti per innamorartene.

 

*

 

«Buongiorno, bel addormentato!», lo saluta Clint quando Tony raggiunge la cucina all’ora di cena. Ha dormito parecchio, non c’è che dire; ma gli ultimi giorni sono stati infernali, ha dormito poco o niente e si è meritato del sano riposo. Al diavolo il resto.

Dedica al Falco il dito medio e, ancora stordito, si prepara un caffè.

 

«-penso che sia una buona idea, Phil, si potrebbe provare a-»

 

Steve si interrompe a metà discorso quando, insieme a Coulson, raggiunge gli altri in cucina. Si schiarisce la voce e dedica a Tony un cenno del capo.

 

«Stark.»

 

«Cap.» Tony è, al momento, troppo impegnato ad attendere il caffè per indignarsi a causa di quel comportamento. Dedica a Steve uno sguardo distratto e assonnato, la sua attenzione completamente catturata dal familiare borbottio della macchina del caffè. Se solo lo guardasse, Tony si renderebbe conto che Steve sta tentando di reprimere un sorrisetto che gli affiora spontaneo alle labbra.

Ma Tony non guarda, si serve il caffè bollente e manda giù d’un sorso la prima tazza, versandosene immediatamente una seconda e una terza sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dei suoi compagni.

 

«Tutto quel caffè ti ucciderà, prima o poi», biascica Natasha guardandolo di sbieco.

 

Tony fa spallucce. «Forse, se non avessi nelle vene caffè, piuttosto che sangue. Ma chissà, potresti avere ragione.»

 

«Sei di buonumore, Stark.» Clint lo squadra da capo a piedi, cercando una risposta a quell’inspiegabile allegria.

 

«I temporali passano e dopo ritorna il sole», dice Thor solennemente ma ciò che Tony riesce a udire è solo un blaterare indistinto. L’agente Coulson lo sta fissando, serio, e se non fosse così preso dal caffè Tony se

ne renderebbe conto.

 

«La brunetta ti ha fatto un bel servizio, ieri notte?», ghigna Clint e Tony gli dedica un’occhiata così omicida capace persino di zittirlo.

 

«Ehm, noi stavamo…» Bruce interviene, provvidenziale come al solito, mentre il silenzio pesa su tutti loro. «Stavamo giusto pensando a ordinare qualcosa da mangiare. Preferenze?»

 

Pericolo scampato, pensa Steve.

È convinto che tutti siano a conoscenza della, uhm, situazione delicata tra lui e Tony. Phil lo sa, gliene ha parlato tempo prima per non rischiare di impazzire; se lo sa Phil, è probabile che lo sappia anche Clint: non ci sono segreti nel matrimonio. Ciononostante, Steve aveva espressamente chiesto a Coulson di tenere per sé quelle confidenze, ed è convinto che lui lo abbia fatto. Clint è un tipo sveglio, avrà fatto due più due. E poi, i loro comportamenti degli ultimi tempi sono stati abbastanza espliciti, la tensione si tagliava a fette e tutti, in casa, si saranno sicuramente posti qualche domanda. Ad ogni modo.

Steve si ritrova a nascondere un altro sorriso quando Tony si serve un quarto caffè e si lascia  cadere malamente su una sedia, quell’aria da sbruffone rompipalle perennemente cucita addosso.

 

«Sì, un’aspirina.»

 

Steve scuote piano la testa e reprime l’istinto di raggiungere Tony e baciarlo lì, di fronte a tutti. Devono ancora capire bene come fare, o cosa ci sia realmente in ballo, prima di lasciare che gli altri sappiano ufficialmente di loro.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri non coglie lo sguardo che Phil gli dedica, né il sorriso non esteso al viso che quegli occhi nascondono. Se lo vedesse, probabilmente si imbarazzerebbe a morte.

 

*

 

«Dov’è? Dove diavolo è?!»

 

Steve urla, in piedi in mezzo alle macerie. Gli agenti dello SHIELD, insieme alla polizia, sono arrivati sul posto già da un pezzo e stanno ripulendo il casino causato dalla delirante mente psicopatica del Dottor Destino e dalle sue manie di conquista della Terra.

Phil Coulson muove alcuni passi verso di lui, toglie gli occhiali da sole con un gesto veloce e automatico mentre gli altri Vendicatori li raggiungono, doloranti per le botte prese ma interi e senza ferite particolarmente gravi.

 

«Voglio sapere chi lo ha preso e dove lo ha portato, _adesso_.» La voce di Steve si riduce a un sussurro così tetro da far gelare il sangue nelle vene e per un istante i suoi compagni tacciono, presi alla sprovvista da quel cambiamento repentino.

 

«Due dei nostri agenti lo hanno portato via prima che il combattimento finisse, Capitano», dice Coulson con il suo solito tono formale e non si scompone quando Steve gli lancia uno sguardo di fuoco. «L’armatura di Iron Man era danneggiata a tal punto da non rispondere ai comandi, le ferite multiple richiedevano cure immediate e-»

 

«Dimmi dove lo hanno portato, agente.»

 

«Al quartier generale, Capitano.» Coulson gli dedica uno sguardo intenso prima di annuire impercettibilmente, come in risposta a una silenziosa domanda. «Le ferite non erano gravi, _sta bene_. L’armatura era troppo danneggiata perché potesse continuare a combattere, è questo il reale motivo per cui lo abbiamo portato via. Iron Man è uno dei nostri migliori uomini, non è facile metterlo fuori gioco.»

 

« _Vero, Cap. Tra l’altro, le comunicazioni sono ancora aperte e posso ascoltare ogni cosa che dite. Sto bene, ad ogni modo. Fumo un po’, ma niente che non si possa sistemare con qualche ora in laboratorio. La situazione?_ »

 

«Noto con piacere che non sei morto, Iron Man.» Steve Rogers socchiude gli occhi in modo quasi inquietante, e non è mai un buon segno quando lo fa. «Bene, significa che avrò il piacere di ucciderti con le mie mani.»

 

Clint ridacchia, senza farsi notare, e lancia uno sguardo d’intesa al suo troppo serioso marito; Natasha scuote la testa mentre anche le sue labbra si increspano un po’, ma non si apriranno in un sorriso vero. Hulk, lì vicino, inclina la testa da un lato e guarda il Capitano con aria pensierosa, quasi non riuscisse a capire di preciso cosa stia succedendo. Poi i suoi occhi grandi si sgranano in un’espressione di sorpresa e punta un grosso dito verde verso Steve.

 

« _Capitano e uomo di metallo. A Hulk piace_.»

 

Mentre Clint si lascia andare a una sonora risata, Steve sotto alla maschera arrossisce visibilmente; fissa un punto imprecisato alla sua destra evitando così di guardare loro. Natasha, questa volta, sorride sul serio e Phil si schiarisce la gola per spezzare quel silenzio davvero imbarazzante.

 

«Questa è una delle vostre situazioni umane che io non comprendo, amici.» Thor si guarda intorno e attende una spiegazione che non arriverà.

 

« _Chissà perché credo che tu sia riuscito a incendiare il viso del nostro Capitano, Hulk. JARVIS, trova qualsiasi circuito chiuso di telecamere disponibile che sia puntato sui nostri amici; non voglio perdermi la faccia di Capsicle._ »

 

«Giuro che ti uccido, Stark.»

 

*

 

«C’era davvero bisogno di quella… scenetta da cabaret?»

 

Steve entra nella stanza in penombra e si avvicina piano al letto a due piazze sul quale, braccia e gambe aperte a formare una X, giace Tony, il solito ghigno sul viso e l’aria stanca.

Steve si siede sul bordo, gli occhi fissi sul Vendicatore Scemo e riesce a vedere il sorriso nei suoi occhi nonostante la scarsa illuminazione; Tony sembra prendersi gioco di lui anche adesso, anche senza dire una sola parola, e Steve vorrebbe strozzarlo con le proprie mani. Poi si ricorda, però, che è Tony Stark, che è fatto così, e il giorno in cui le cose cambieranno sarà probabilmente la fine del mondo come la religione l’intende.

 

«Le scenette da cabaret sono il mio pezzo forte, Cap.» Tony muove una mano sul letto in modo casuale, e casualmente incontra quella di Steve. «È solo un graffio, niente di che.»

 

«Ti hanno portato in ospedale», Steve gli dedica uno sguardo incazzoso mentre lentamente accarezza la sua mano. «Avresti potuto farti male sul serio, avresti-»

 

«Nah. Ho la pellaccia dura, lo sai. E poi basta parlare di questo, l’argomento mi è venuto a noia; parliamo del perché hai ancora tutti i vestiti addosso? Lo trovo un argomento molto interessante.»

 

«Tony!» Steve scuote la testa, rassegnato, e poi gli fa cenno di spostarsi più in là. Tony esegue, un sorrisetto dipinto sul volto, e Steve gli si sdraia accanto con movimenti impacciati. Tony gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle con un movimento fluido e terribilmente naturale, e a Steve sembra quasi che fossero destinati a finire così, abbracciati su un letto ignorando il mondo fuori.

 

Tony chiude gli occhi e inspira lentamente l’odore del suo shampoo mentre Steve muove una mano sul suo torace fasciato dalla maglietta, sotto alla quale bruciano le ferite della battaglia. Tony sussulta al suo tocco gentile e Steve sospira, cingendogli la vita con un braccio.

 

«Potevi farti ammazzare.»

 

«Non voglio che ti preoccupi, chiaro? Sono duro da uccidere.»

 

«Su questo non ho dubbi.» Steve ride e alza il viso per incontrare lo sguardo indignato di Tony che contribuisce ad aumentare la sua ilarità; gli poggia istintivamente un bacio fugace sulle labbra e gli ruba un sospiro infastidito. «Fa’ in modo che continui così.»

 

«Oh, tranquillo, non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi ammazzare.» Tony lo bacia con un po’ più di passione, sorride sulle sue labbra mentre le lecca e inumidisce e mordicchia come se fossero una sua esclusiva proprietà. Steve si tende verso di lui, stringendogli possessivamente la mano sul fianco, e quando Tony geme per il dolore si separa da lui.

 

«Mi dispiace.»

 

«Ma no, continua», ghigna Tony fissandolo con quei suoi grandi occhi scuri pieni di ferma convinzione, e per un istante Steve quasi pensa di dargli retta. Ma Tony è ferito, e un po’ malandato, non è proprio il momento migliore per lasciarsi andare.

 

«Idiota.» Steve lo bacia di nuovo, con calma, prima di poggiare la testa sul suo petto e disegnare con le dita invisibili ghirigori sulla stoffa scura della t-shirt mentre i pensieri prendono il sopravvento. Per un momento, durante la battaglia, ha creduto che gli fosse capitato qualcosa, qualcosa di veramente brutto, e il suo cuore si è fermato, stretto nella morsa gelida del terrore. Ha creduto di averlo perso, e quel pensiero lo ha distratto tanto da essergli quasi costato la vita ma non gli è importato; niente avrebbe avuto più importanza, non se Tony gli fosse stato strappato via prima di potergli fare capire _cosa_ c’era realmente in ballo tra loro. O almeno, da parte sua.

Ha dato di matto, Steve; ha dato di matto e si è lasciato prendere dal panico perché il solo pensiero di non poterlo più rivedere gli ha provocato un tuffo al cuore, e tutto ciò cui è riuscito a pensare è stato “ _Dio no, ti prego no, non adesso_ ”. Non adesso che le cose si stavano sistemando tra di loro, non adesso che era finalmente riuscito a raggiungere Tony, non adesso e non domani, e nemmeno tra un milione di anni.

 

« _Signor Stark, il Direttore Fury chiede di lei_.»

 

La voce di JARVIS riscuote Steve dai suoi pensieri prima che riescano ad opprimerlo del tutto; Tony volta svogliatamente la testa prima da un lato, poi dall’altro, e mugugna qualcosa di indistinto e incomprensibile.

 

« _Cosa devo dire, signore?_ »

 

«Digli che sto riposando. Sono stato ferito, cristo santo, potrebbe lasciarmi in pace almeno per un po’!»

Steve ridacchia al suo tono spocchioso da bambino viziato e Tony gli riserva una smorfia e un’occhiataccia con un solo occhio aperto per l’occasione.

 

« _Il Direttore chiede anche del Capitano Rogers, signore.»_

 

Steve smette improvvisamente di ridere e, al suo posto, Tony si lascia andare a uno scoppio d’ilarità.

 

«Digli che il Capitano è fuori servizio, JARVIS. Digli che è uscito e nessuno sa dove sia, e digli anche che ci meritiamo un po’ di riposo ogni tanto, e che più che un direttore è un dittatore crudele e sadico.»

 

«Tony!»

 

«JARVIS, tralascia la parte del dittatore.»

 

« _Sarà fatto, signore._ »

 

La risata muore lentamente sulle labbra di Tony; Steve gli dedica uno sguardo contrariato ma a lui, ovviamente, non sembra importare neanche un po’ e piuttosto ribalta le posizioni sdraiandoglisi addosso. La protesta di Steve viene stroncata sul nascere da un bacio umido e dagli occhi di Tony scuri e liquidi.

 

«Il Direttore può aspettare, Capitano», gli soffia Tony sulle labbra prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio più lungo dalle tinte sensuali. La mano di Tony scende sul suo corpo in una carezza lenta, procurandogli brividi di piacere lungo la schiena. Le mani di Tony hanno un che di magico, pensa Steve mentre la carezza scende sempre più in basso; riescono a fargli dimenticare il mondo e tremare le gambe come se non avesse mai sperimentato l’abbraccio di un uomo in tutta la sua vita. Le dita scorrono piano sulla stoffa dei vestiti, improvvisamente fastidiosa e ingombrante, e Steve non riesce più a pensare con lucidità perché l’unica cosa cui riesce a pensare, nei momenti in cui le mani di Tony sono su di lui, è cosa vorrebbe fare con quelle mani, cosa vorrebbe che gli facessero, e il pensiero gli inonda di calore bollente le cosce per risalire alla  già visibile erezione.

 

Tony si porta su di lui con un movimento fluido nonostante le ferite sembrino procurargli ancora fastidio e Steve vorrebbe intimargli di fermarsi, vorrebbe davvero, ma la sua bocca è piena della lingua di Tony e se anche non lo fosse sarebbe così secca da impedirgli di proferir parola.

Tony lo sa e sorride, il bastardo, mentre con movimento circolare strofina il bacino contro il suo e quando Steve sente la sua erezione premergli addosso il sangue gli va al cervello in un unico flusso improvviso, i pensieri coerenti si accavallano gli uni sugli altri e allegramente lo abbandonano, ciao ciao, è stato bello fin che è durato.

A Steve non resta che stringere Tony, allora; gli porta le mani sui fianchi, assecondando il movimento, mentre un gemito sfugge roco alle sue labbra e Tony lo prende come un segno a proseguire il suo infido lavoro. Abbandona la sua bocca per cercare invece il collo, lasciando piccoli baci umidi durante il percorso, e quando trova la vena pulsante ci passa sopra la lingua prima di stringerla tra i denti e torturare la pelle che la ricopre. Steve mormora il suo nome e Tony sorride, armeggiando con le mani per togliergli la maglietta.

 

«Tony.» Steve si mette a sedere ma l’altro è troppo preso dall’urgenza per accorgersi della sfumatura della sua voce. «Forse dovremmo… non stai-»

 

«Se stai per dirmi che _non sto bene_ giuro che ti strappo le corde vocali e ti ci impicco», risponde truce Tony, guardandolo in cagnesco prima di addolcirsi un po’. «Perché se si tratta di quello, Steve, ti assicuro che sto benissimo, alla grande, e non voglio continuare a masturbarmi pensandoti quando posso averti qui e adesso, tutto per me. Se invece… se invece non vuoi, posso capirlo e lo rispetterò. Se pensi che sia sbagliato, posso capirlo. Se non te la senti, se non-»

 

Steve non attende neanche che abbia finito la frase e lo bacia con violenza, stringendolo forte contro di sé. Si sente pronto? È pronto da quando lo ha conosciuto, non è mai stato più pronto in vita sua, e se Tony dice  che sta bene allora quella vocina dentro al suo cervello può anche andare a farsi benedire, perché non ha intenzione di darle ancora retta. Le ha dato retta troppe volte, in passato; le ha dato retta quando gli sussurrava che non era una buona idea cercare di avvicinare Tony, parlargli apertamente o tentare di conquistarlo. Le ha dato retta quando, con tono basso e disperato, gli ha detto che Tony non avrebbe mai provato le stesse cose per lui, che non sarebbe mai cambiato, e che tutto sarebbe finito in tragedia con l’espulsione di uno di loro dal gruppo di supereroi.

 

Tony rimane interdetto per un istante prima di riprendere a spogliarlo, togliendogli la maglia e facendo lo stesso con la propria; con mani tremanti d’eccitazione gli sbottona i jeans e Steve freme al suo tocco.

Con un improvviso scatto di reni ribalta le posizioni e gli si sdraia  addosso stando attento a non opprimerlo per non fare troppa pressione sulle ferite; sorride, radioso ed eccitato, e mentre lo bacia le sue mani corrono a liberarlo dai pantaloni della tuta per come possono.

Tony li calcia via, sotto di lui, non senza una certa difficoltà e Steve sente anche i propri jeans scivolare via lentamente, troppo lentamente. Pelle contro pelle, Steve si fa spazio tra le gambe di Tony e con una mano scende ad accarezzargli piano le ferite coperte dalla fasciatura; scende sul fianco, poi ancora più giù verso l’erezione già pulsante e il sedere. Insinua due dita dentro di lui, piano, con il risultato di vederlo gettare la testa all’indietro senza alcun ritegno, senza alcun controllo, e a Steve piace fargli perdere il controllo, gli è sempre piaciuto.

Tony spinge il bacino contro di lui, contro le sue dita, chiedendo qualcosa di più e Steve smette di baciarlo il tempo necessario per rivolgergli con lo sguardo una muta domanda. Non c’è niente per lubrificarlo, a  portata di mano, e la cosa potrebbe essere alquanto spiacevole. Ma Tony si spinge ancora contro di lui, chiara negli occhi l’urgenza di _sentirlo_ , di sentirsi suo come mai prima d’ora, ed è abbastanza per Steve.

 

Entra in lui con un movimento lento, misurato, che strappa a Tony un gemito roco e gli fa digrignare i denti per il fastidio. Steve si china su di lui mentre le gambe di Tony lo avvolgono, facilitando la penetrazione, e gli poggia un bacio delicato sulla tempia.

 

«Sei così _caldo_ , Tony. Non immagini neanche quanto abbia desiderato il tuo calore.»

 

Ci vuole qualche altro secondo prima che Tony riesca a respirare di nuovo, il fiato trattenuto inconsciamente; lancia a Steve uno sguardo pieno di parole taciute per forse troppo tempo e Steve si sente morire, annegare in quel calore così tanto agognato, adesso finalmente _suo_.

Esce piano da lui quel poco che basta e deve farsi violenza per non penetrarlo con un colpo secco; torna lentamente dentro Tony, gli ruba un bacio insieme a un ansito dalle labbra e spinge di nuovo, con un po’ più di vigore. Le mani di Tony lo cercano, vagano per la sua schiena artigliando pelle e muscoli, scendono sui fianchi e li stringono forte tirandoseli addosso, e Steve spinge un po’ più forte questa volta.

Tony asseconda il movimento con il bacino, andando incontro alle spinte di Steve e accompagnandole con sospiri spezzati.

Steve spinge ancora e vorrebbe che non finisse mai, che la sensazione del corpo di Tony sotto al suo non svanisse mai, che il calore attorno al suo membro non si raffreddasse; vorrebbe sentire i gemiti di Tony nelle orecchie per tutta la vita, sentire quello scuro sguardo bruciante su di sé fino alla fine del mondo.

E le braccia di Tony tutt’attorno a lui lo stringono, lo accarezzano, lo cullano ad ogni nuova spinta facendogli dimenticare come si fa a respirare.

 

Dalle labbra rosse di Tony scivola fuori il suo nome in un sussurro che Steve non dimenticherà mai, e allora spinge più forte, sempre più forte, mentre il sudore gli scivola giù dalla fronte in una goccia salata di felicità e Tony gli violenta la bocca con un bacio.

 

Tony gli ansima forte sulle labbra, lo incita con gemiti bassi ad aumentare il ritmo mentre il cuore di Steve minaccia di scoppiargli nel petto con l’intensità di una mina.

Steve gli stringe la mano sul fianco, così forte da lasciare il segno arrossato nei punti in cui le dita affondano nella carne, e Tony gli soffia un “ _occristo, Steve_ ” sulle labbra prima di venire violentemente, il corpo scosso da brividi e sussulti, il suo seme sparso sul suo addome e su quello di Steve.

Ha gli occhi socchiusi, Tony, e le labbra dischiuse, e tutto il suo corpo è madido di sudore, il collo possente teso a mostrare le vene pulsanti e gonfie.

Steve lo bacia mentre l’orgasmo lo coglie e vorrebbe dirgli che Tony è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in tutta la sua vita, vorrebbe dirgli che se dovesse morire vorrebbe farlo tra le sue cosce, con il suo sapore in bocca e la splendida immagine di lui, nudo e ansimante, davanti agli occhi.

 

Tony gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio ma Steve è troppo scosso per cogliere le sue parole; si lascia scivolare accanto a lui cercando di regolarizzare il battito del cuore e Tony porta una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli mentre gli cinge la vita con un braccio.

 

«Mi hai… positivamente sorpreso, Capsicle», sussurra Tony e gli poggia un bacio sulla tempia. Steve sbuffa, ma sorride.

 

«Sta’ zitto.» Tony gli si struscia addosso, gli strofina il naso sul collo e borbotta qualcosa. «Come dici?»

 

«Mmpf.»

 

Steve scuote la testa e sorride, incurante del casino in cui si trovano. Si tira Tony addosso un po’ di più, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda con la punta delle dita, e l’ultima cosa che vede prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare alla spossatezza è il viso di Tony rilassato in un’espressione quieta, le labbra rosse e lucide, una bella immagine da conservare nella mente prima di andare a dormire. Steve sa anche che quell’immagine non svanirà al mattino, quando aprirà gli occhi, ed è perfetto così.

 

*

 

Passano alcuni giorni prima che Tony si decida a lasciare la stanza per riunirsi agli altri.

Pepper lo ha chiamato più e più volte, e lui l’ha più e più volte rassicurata sulle proprie condizioni di salute delegandole, anche, il doppio del lavoro.

Non che fosse messo così male. Le ferite erano risultate essere abbastanza superficiali, bruciature lasciate dal metallo rovente dell’armatura, ma niente che con un po’ di cure e riposo non sarebbe guarito. Più che altro Tony ha deciso di approfittare della situazione per chiudere i ponti con il mondo fuori e lasciarsi andare a un’attenta analisi di quello che si portava dentro, cosa che Falco non verrà a sapere mai e poi mai. La storia con Steve, neanche a dirlo, lo ha sconvolto più di quanto potesse immaginare, ma è stato uno sconvolgimento positivo e piacevole. Il cambiamento tra di loro è stato repentino solo in apparenza perché, come Tony ha realizzato, in realtà qualcosa stava accadendo già da un po’ e lui era stato un coglione a volerlo ignorare _di proposito_. Era stato come camminare sul filo di un rasoio, come pattinare al Rockfeller e sentire il ghiaccio sottile, troppo sottile, sotto ai piedi e avere la matematica certezza che quel ghiaccio prima o poi sarebbe andato in frantumi sotto di loro come le convinzioni e i muri che si erano costruiti attorno.

Steve, invece, era conscio di tutto da un bel pezzo e non capiva come rapportarsi con la cosa. Almeno a quanto gli ha detto. Ad ogni modo.

Durante i giorni di dura e attenta riflessione inframmezzata dal sesso migliore della sua intera vita Tony è arrivato alla conclusione che ci sono cinque punti fermi in tutta quella storia.

Punto uno, Steve è fottutamente sexy. Non è solo il suo fisico scolpito a far venire a Tony il latte alle ginocchia, è anche quel suo carattere un po’ timido e riservato, o il modo in cui arrossisce neanche avesse quindici anni; forse è il suo sguardo, quegli occhi azzurri e penetranti e profondi più dell’oceano, o chissà, la sua voce roca e alle volte un po’ dura, fottutamente eccitante. Poi, ovviamente, ci sono i muscoli e le gambe lunghe come un’autostrada, e il culo più bello del mondo.

Punto due, Tony ha sempre avuto una cotta per Steve, e questo non era molto difficile da capire.

Punto tre, se Steve non si fosse deciso a baciarlo, quella prima volta in palestra, con il passare del tempo Tony sarebbe praticamente _esploso_ e il rischio di violentare il Capitano sulla prima superficie disponibile sarebbe stato pari al novantanove virgola nove percento.

Punto quattro, Tony non sopporta che Steve non sia con lui _in ogni momento della giornata_. È una cosa piuttosto idiota, a pensarci bene, perché sono due uomini adulti, grandi e grossi, e Tony non dovrebbe sentire la sua mancanza in questo modo assurdo, neanche fosse un drogato in astinenza. È una cosa fisica, anche, e Tony non riesce a spiegarsi il pugno allo stomaco ogni volta che Steve sta facendo qualcos’altro e tarda a raggiungerlo, ma tant’è.

Punto cinque, Tony è veramente, perdutamente, pazzamente, _fottutamente_ innamorato di Capitan Ghiacciolo, e la situazione è più pericolosa del previsto. Steve non è il primo uomo con cui Tony va a letto, ma è il primo con cui si sveglia al mattino ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, e il fatto che Steve debba sgattaiolare nella sua camera da letto alla sera come se stesse facendo qualcosa di male non aiuta. Non che Steve abbia problemi a dire agli altri di loro due, solo ha bisogno del suo tempo. Come se non l’avessero già capito tutti. Tony è convinto che JARVIS li avvisi ogni volta che Steve va da lui, perché JARVIS è una creatura malefica e meschina che va d’accordo con Coulson, e Tony non sa perché diamine non se n’è ancora sbarazzato. Di JARVIS, e di Coulson.

Tutto questo, comunque, Tony non l’aveva previsto. L’innamoramento, dio che parola _strana_ , eppure è l’unica capace di descrivere la situazione nonostante sia _niente_ paragonata a quello che Tony sente dentro ogni volta che Steve gli si avvicina. Non lo aveva previsto e non sa esattamente come comportarsi, ma la vocina dentro al suo cervello che somiglia proprio alla sua, di voce, gli suggerisce di mandare al diavolo tutti e annunciare al mondo la sua relazione con Steve. Omettendo, ovviamente, l’identità del Capitano perché ci tiene che rimanga segreta. Chissà perché, ma non sta a lui giudicare. Solo che se lo facesse, se annunciasse alla stampa di essere coinvolto seriamente con qualcuno, Steve probabilmente lo ucciderebbe a mani nude e farebbe anche tanto male.

È che Tony non vuole tenerlo segreto. Dio, vorrebbe urlarlo al mondo, vorrebbe poter uscire con Steve e baciarlo per strada come una qualsiasi coppia normale, vorrebbe condividere con lui ogni più piccola cosa, che sia un caffè da Starbuck’s o il letto.

Troverà una soluzione, prima o poi.

 

Adesso che il suo lungo periodo di convalescenza è terminato, comunque, lui e Steve dovranno affrontare gli altri Vendicatori insieme. Eew. Clint si comporterà da idiota, come suo solito; Natasha avrà quell’aria da killer incazzosa, come suo solito. Thor probabilmente non ci capirà nulla, chissà se ce le hanno le coppie omo ad Asgard (anche se Tony è convinto di sì perché, andiamo, Thor e Loki? Altro che sottotesto), _come suo solito_. Bruce… liquiderà la cosa con una battuta e un’alzata di spalle, e tornerà al suo lavoro. Chissà come la prenderà Hulk.

 

Quando entra in doccia, qualche tempo dopo, c’è un’idea che ronza nel cervello di Tony cui lui cerca di non dar peso. Ma l’idea continua a ronzare, sempre più forte, fino a che, vestito di tutto punto e pronto a raggiungere la zona comune, è diventata un rumore assordante che azzera e nasconde tutti gli altri pensieri coerenti e normali, per l’amor di dio.

Tony vorrebbe davvero mandarla via, zittirla con un telecomando speciale pigiando il tasto del “mute”, ma quella resta fissa, lo disturba e non ha la minima intenzione di lasciarlo in pace. Allora prende il cellulare e digita velocemente un messaggio; il destinatario saprà cosa fare, probabilmente penserà che lui sia impazzito ma sinceramente non gli importa.

Con la testa un po’ meno rumorosa e il cuore un po’ più leggero Tony raggiunge il salone comune dove gli altri stanno praticamente bivaccando, senza aver niente di meglio da fare. Clint è il primo ad alzare lo sguardo e a salutarlo con uno dei suoi odiosi ghigni. Bruce mette da parte il libro che sta leggendo e dedica a Tony un’occhiata pacata e un po’ sorpresa mentre Natasha volta la testa per guardarlo e Thor interrompe la sua conversazione con JARVIS per andargli incontro e stritolarlo con quelle tenaglie d’acciaio che sono le sue braccia.

 

«Piano, piano campione», biascica Tony senza fiato e quando alza lo sguardo incontra il volto del dio, radioso come mai lo ha visto.

 

«Amico mio, è una gioia rivederti. Le ferite della battaglia ci hanno tenuti separati troppo a lungo.»

 

«Vuole dire che gli sei mancato», ride Clint raggiungendoli e regalando a Tony una pesante pacca sulla spalla. «È bello vedere che sei ancora vivo, Stark.»

 

«Anche per me è bello rivederti, Falco, nonostante tu sia un essere orribile e fastidioso la maggior parte delle volte.»

 

«Come va, Tony?»

 

«Tutto bene, Bruce. Ammaccato, ma forse più nell’orgoglio.» Tony stringe la mano che gli viene porta e Bruce aggiunge un sorriso al suo “bentornato”.

 

«È stata una _lunga_ convalescenza, Stark. Immagino ti sarai annoiato a morte, tutto solo in camera.»

Tony si volta verso Natasha e per un istante gli sembra quasi di vedere l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, e se non la conoscesse ormai così bene penserebbe di esserselo immaginato. Ma la conosce, è a questo che porta la convivenza, e Natasha è sì un ninja assassino ma anche una stronza senza pari, e l’allusione a Steve era parecchio evidente, lì.

 

«Più lunga di quanto avrei potuto sopportare, ma ehi!, ordini del medico, chi sono io per dissentire?»

 

«Dissentire è il tuo stile di vita, Tony. Sei un bastian contrario, lo fai per partito preso più che per reale convinzione.»

 

«’Fanculo, Falco.»

 

«Anche tu mi sei mancato.»

 

«Mi sono perso qualcosa?» Steve interrompe quel botta e risposta con un’espressione confusa sul viso. Ha appena varcato la soglia del salone e la prima cosa che ha visto sono stati Tony e Clint intenti a punzecchiarsi come al solito per chissà quale motivo.

 

«Solo il tuo ragazzo e Clint che si beccano. Niente di nuovo sotto al sole, Capitano.»

 

Natasha è, oltre a una stronza senza pari, la donna più stronza che Tony abbia mai conosciuto, la stronza delle stronze, la Regina di Stronzolandia, l’Imperatrice galattica di Stronzonia, e se anche vorrebbe maledirla per la sua uscita poco decente l’espressione che suddetta uscita ha dipinto sul volto di Steve è la cosa più bella che Tony abbia mai visto, quindi per  questa volta può anche lasciargliela passare.

 

«Andiamo, Cap, è sempre stato chiaro come l’acqua.» Clint ride e dà a Tony un’altra pacca sulla spalla mentre il sorriso si estende ai suoi occhi, un sorriso che non conserva la solita sfumatura irritante e beffarda.

 

Steve, _ovviamente_ , arrossisce e Tony, _ovviamente_ , sente l’urgenza di saltargli addosso seduta stante.

Steve lo prende come nessuno ha mai fatto prima, attira la sua attenzione e si elegge inconsciamente a fulcro pulsante del suo mondo caotico, e più passano i giorni più Tony non riesce neanche a concepire l’idea di stancarsi di lui.

 

«Oh, be’, tanto vale.» Tony si avvicina a Steve e lo bacia all’improvviso, facendolo arrossire ancora di più, così tanto che il viso del Capitano è simile al colore di un’aragosta. Clint ride e batte le mani come l’idiota che è, e Steve si guarda intorno, spiazzato, ponderando l’idea di a) nascondersi per il resto della sua vita e b) ammazzare Tony lentamente.

 

«Che c’è? Tanto lo sapevano già.» Tony risponde allo sguardo indignato e sorpreso di Steve, alza le spalle e si allontana per prepararsi un meraviglioso caffè, non ne beve da troppo tempo. «Oh, e stasera ti porto a cena. Si esce tra mezzora, ti conviene cambiarti.»

 

Clint esplode in un urlo simile a un ululato che riesce a far ridere anche Bruce, Natasha scuote la testa con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra e Steve pensa che dovrà farci l’abitudine, tanto le cose non miglioreranno praticamente mai, l’idiozia dei suoi compagni non lo permetterà.

 

«Capitano», tuona Thor guardandolo con aria solenne e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Le mie più sentite felicitazioni per la lieta notizia. Non c’era nessun segno a presagirla, ma probabilmente le cose vanno diversamente sul vostro pianeta.»

 

«Gr-grazie?», balbetta Steve e dedica a Tony uno sguardo che sembra preannunciare una terribile vendetta.

 

«Thor, amico mio, non hai neanche idea di quanto le cose possano essere diverse, qui», ride il Falco prendendolo sottilmente in giro. Thor non coglie l’ironia e, piuttosto, sorride radioso. Forse imparerà a capire i comportamenti umani, nonostante possa volerci molto tempo. Dopotutto, la Terra gli piace e gli piacciono i suoi nuovi compagni, potrebbe persino fermarsi più a lungo di quanto avesse inizialmente previsto.

 

«Tic tac, Steve, il tempo scorre.» Tony lascia la tazza sporca nel lavandino e lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Devo passare un momento dal laboratorio, ti aspetto all’ingresso. Signori, è stato un piacere rivedervi, vado un po’ di fretta ma abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per recuperare. E se chiama Fury ditegli che non mi avete visto. Vale soprattutto per te, JARVIS il Malefico, mi hai capito?»

 

« _Certo, signor Stark. Se il Direttore dovesse chiamare lo informerò di una sua prematura dipartita._ »

 

Tony si tocca poco galantemente le parti basse prima di biascicare una raffica di insulti e maledizioni, scatenando l’ilarità dei compagni. Esce di scena senza aggiungere altro se non un’ultima eloquente occhiata al suo Capitano.

 

*

 

Steve è la puntualità fatta persona. Nonostante lo avesse lasciato in tenuta da palestra, bisognoso di una doccia e una sistemata, Tony lo ha osservato venirgli incontro all’ingresso della Torre esattamente ventinove minuti dopo essersi separati.

Gli dedica un sorriso ammiccante al quale Steve risponde con un timido stiramento delle labbra. Sono passati giorni dalla loro prima notte insieme, dal primo bacio, dalla prima volta a letto, eppure Steve non riesce ancora a lasciarsi andare completamente, almeno non in pubblico. Tony lo capisce, in un certo senso; il mondo è diverso da quello che Steve conosceva, ci sono più libertà e la sessualità è vissuta in modo decisamente più rilassato, ma Cap non si scrollerà mai di dosso il suo passato e i suoi comportamenti desueti di settant’anni prima. Tony ha deciso che sarà compito suo aggiornarlo e far sì che quel passato rimanga solo un ricordo, e ci riuscirà, quant’è vero che si chiama Tony Stark.

 

«Come, niente autista?», lo sfotte Steve quando escono in strada e un uomo parcheggia la Maserati di fronte a loro, consegnando le chiavi a Tony.

 

«Grazie, Happy. Stasera niente autista, Rogers. Solo tu e io. Non avrai nessuno cui chiedere aiuto quando ti salterò addosso.»

 

«Potrei atterrarti con una mano sola, Stark.» Steve ride e prende posto sul sedile del passeggero mentre Tony si mette alla guida.

 

«Non ne sarei così sicuro, se fossi in te!»

 

Tony mette in moto e l’auto parte con uno scatto, si lancia in velocità per la strada trafficata e il vento che entra dai finestrini completamente abbassati scompiglia loro i capelli. Steve getta indietro la testa e si lascia andare a una sonora risata mentre qualcosa nel suo petto sobbalza, leggero.

Tony ha una guida eccessivamente spericolata per i suoi gusti, eppure non riesce a smettere di ridere. I loro scambi di battute hanno su di lui un effetto quasi rigenerante, almeno da quando hanno smesso di litigare per davvero; Tony è fatto così, è impudente e impertinente, alle volte un vero idiota, e se anche qualche volta Steve vorrebbe dargli una sberla per farlo rinsavire ci sono volte in cui tutto ciò che ha voglia di fare è ridere, ridere sul serio, ridere con la bocca e con gli occhi e con il cuore, e Tony è l’unico che riesca a farlo sentire _così_. Così come se il mondo fosse ancora un bel posto in cui vivere dopo aver perso tutti coloro cui teneva, così come valesse ancora la pena vivere nonostante tutto lo schifo e le cose orribili. Così, come se fosse giusto ridere e vivere senza incolparsi di ogni cosa, come se quella tristezza devastante che si porta dentro potesse alleviarsi un po’.

 

Tony si volta a guardarlo, ogni tanto, e sorride perché Steve sembra davvero un’altra persona. Sorride perché guardare Steve ridere senza un reale o concreto motivo è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita sua, e vorrebbe avere una telecamera per filmare il momento e immortalarlo per i posteri, per mostrare a tutti ciò che lui vede ogni volta che i suoi occhi si poggiano sul Capitano.

 

«Cos’hai da guardare, Stark?»

 

«Te. E Manhattan fuori dal finestrino, ma tu sei meglio.»

 

E poi ci sono momenti come questi, in cui Tony dice qualcosa di _romantico_ così lontano dal suo essere spaccone e Steve si ritrova a corto di parole - e di respiro – per un istante o due. Allora scuote la testa, e sorride, e gli dice che è un idiota perché è la verità, e Tony ribatte con qualcosa di stupido, o di pungente, e finiscono con il prendersi a cazzotti prima di strapparsi i vestiti di dosso.

Se non fossero in auto, Steve avrebbe già avuto la sua rivincita.

 

«Dov’è che andiamo, comunque?» Il Capitano mette una mano fuori dal vetro per sentire l’aria fresca della sera accarezzarlo e quando guarda la città la trova sorridente e ammiccante di luci e colori tutt’intorno a lui.

 

«A cena.»

 

«Grazie, genio.»

 

«È una sorpresa, Steve, non ti piacciono le sorprese? Piacciono a tutti, non fare il guastafeste, sta’ zitto e goditi il viaggio. O la città. O la radio, vuoi che accenda la radio?»

 

«No. No, va bene così.» Steve sorride e si dà una sistemata ai capelli. «Nervoso?»

 

«Nervoso? Chi, io? Nah, non sono nervoso, perché dovrei esserlo, poi? Dici cose insensate, Cap.»

 

«Io non blatero, almeno.» Steve ride e poi diventa serio, mentre Tony sembra preoccupato dalla sua reazione. «È la prima volta che usciamo. Abbiamo passato tanto di quel tempo nella tua stanza, e-»

 

«E ti è piaciuto.»

 

«-e», Steve continua, ignorandolo. «Non lo so, è la prima volta che usciamo. Non dalla stanza, intendo noi. Tu e io, a cena, e forse la cosa potrebbe renderti-»

 

«Nervoso?» Tony si volta a guardando, tenendo comunque d’occhio la strada, e gli ruba un bacio veloce prima di tornare con gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé. «Sono altre le cose che mi rendono nervoso, Cap. Gestire la compagnia ogni tanto mi rende nervoso, i giornalisti mi rendono nervoso, il buco nell’ozono e la fame nel mondo mi rendono nervoso. Tu? Tu mi rendi _migliore_.»

 

Steve tace per qualche istante, tanto da costringere Tony a guardarlo di sottecchi in cerca di una reazione da parte sua.

 

«Uhm, io-»

 

«Se non stessi guidando ti bacerei, Tony.»

 

«A questo si può rimediare», dice Tony con un ghigno, fermando la macchina di botto e spegnendo il motore. «Siamo arrivati.»

 

Steve ride, slaccia la cintura di sicurezza e si sporge nello spazio ristretto dell’abitacolo per baciarlo, cercando di fargli capire quanto tutto quello significhi per lui. Tony probabilmente capisce perché sorride mentre lo bacia, e continua a baciarlo incurante del tempo che scorre attorno a loro senza toccarli neanche.

 

«Aehm.» Steve si schiarisce la voce quando vede un uomo attendere, in piedi davanti allo sportello chiuso. Tony gli bacia fugacemente le labbra e scende, lasciando all’uomo le chiavi dell’auto e una lauta mancia.

Steve lo segue, imbarazzato, e quando si guarda intorno si ritrova circondato da luci e colori, persone che camminano veloci, insegne di bar e ristoranti.

Il cuore pulsante di New York batte frenetico davanti ai suoi occhi meravigliati, quella città non smetterà mai di sorprenderlo. Tony gli si avvicina, gli poggia una mano sulla schiena e con un sorriso galante lo scorta all’interno del ristorante più bello e costoso che Steve abbia mai visto.

I lampadari illuminano l’ambiente a giorno e all’ingresso c’è un uomo dietro un mini bancone che chiede loro della prenotazione.

 

«Stark», risponde Tony prontamente e l’uomo gli dedica un sorriso a trentadue denti prima di chiamare un cameriere per scortarli al loro tavolo.

Steve non riesce a smettere di guardarsi intorno, il lusso e lo sfarzo sembrano volerlo soffocare, e non si accorge nemmeno del cameriere che, fermo di fronte a un tavolo, aspetta che lui si accomodi. Un risolino di Tony lo riporta alla realtà e Steve prende finalmente posto di fronte a lui.

 

«Per cominciare, un Bordeaux. Dell’annata migliore, mi raccomando.»

 

«Abbiamo un ottimo Chateau Lafite Rothschild del ’61.»

 

«Perfetto. Ci dia qualche minuto per scegliere il resto.»

 

«Tony, quel vino costa _tremila_ dollari», sussurra Steve non appena il cameriere trotta via a prendere la bottiglia.

 

«Che senso hanno i soldi se non puoi spenderli?», Tony alza le spalle con nonchalance. «Cosa ti va di mangiare? Ho sentito dire che hanno una fonduta meravigliosa, la migliore della città.»

 

*

La fonduta, come diceva Tony, è la cosa più fantastica che Steve abbia mai mangiato in vita sua. Una pentola ( _caquelon_ , a quanto pare) piena di formaggio, caldo e filante formaggio in cui intingere pane soffice e bianco, e Steve deve ammettere che se fossero stati a casa, _in camera_ , avrebbe trovato in Tony un perfetto piatto da portata.

Il vino è fantastico, il cibo è fantastico, e Tony, Tony è la cosa più fantastica di tutte. Lo intrattiene con storie divertenti e battute sagaci alternate a brevi lezioni su cosa è successo al mondo durante i suoi settant’anni di sonno, spiegandogli cosa si è perso e cosa è stato fortunato a non vedere. E Steve non può fare a meno di ascoltarlo, di pendere dalle sue labbra, di ammirare la cultura e il fascino del magnate delle Industrie Stark che suddetto magnate sembra voler tenere nascosti al mondo a tutti i costi.

Prima di conoscerlo, a Steve era stato detto che Tony era un tipo, come dire, _singolare_ , e lo è davvero. Ma sotto lo strato di menefreghismo e irritante sicurezza c’è un uomo meraviglioso che nessuno conosce, e Steve è _onorato_ che quell’uomo abbia scelto di mostrarsi a _lui_.

 

Poi arrivano i paparazzi, e la serata può dirsi conclusa.

Qualcuno passa per caso di fronte alla grande finestra che dà sulla strada e li vede; un primo scatto, un secondo, un terzo e i giornalisti accorrono come api al miele. Tony cerca di ignorarli e continua a parlare con Steve nella disperata speranza che quelli, stufi di essere considerati al pari del marciapiede, si stanchino e decidano di fare qualcosa di più costruttivo.

Ma Tony è un boccone succulento per i giornali, e nessun giornalista si lascerebbe mai sfuggire l’opportunità di fotografarlo insieme a un altro uomo, seduti in un ristorante di lusso a chiacchierare amabilmente.

 

Tony, realizza Steve, è più scocciato di quanto in realtà dia a vedere. Dietro ai sorrisi e ai discorsi che non perdono il filo neanche per un istante si nasconde una sempre maggiore irritazione che gli si riflette negli occhi in bagliori pericolosi.

 

«Mi dispiace», sussurra tra un sorriso e una battuta. «Domani saremo su tutti i giornali; per quanto mi riguarda non mi importa più di tanto, sono abituato a questi avvoltoi, ma tu no, tu non avresti dovuto incontrarli neanche per sbaglio, non voglio che sbandierino _te_ su una stupida prima pagina.»

 

«Tony-»

 

«Possono fare il cazzo che gli pare, con me, davvero, non mi importa, ha smesso di importarmi praticamente da _subito_ , ci sono cresciuto in mezzo a questi stronzi. Tu sei diverso, non hanno il diritto.»

 

«Tony», tenta ancora Steve ma quello non lo ascolta nemmeno, lanciato in una filippica ai danni dei giornalisti di tutto il pianeta.

 

«Perché tu non sei così, sei _normale_ , e con quale diritto credono di poter sbattere la tua foto in copertina mi chiedo? Io non-»

 

«Tony, vuoi ascoltarmi?» Quando Steve sbotta l’altro finalmente si decide a tacere e lo guarda, in attesa. «Non mi importa, d’accordo? Cioè, sì, mi dà fastidio, ma non è questa la cosa più importante. Tralasciando il fatto che tu mi abbia definito “ _normale_ ”, e non ho idea a che cosa ti riferissi, tutto questo è parte della tua vita, è parte di _te_ , e va bene così. Perché non ci sarà un giorno in cui non ti ritroverai giornalisti e fotografi alle calcagna, e se…»

 

Steve sente come un groppo in gola che gli impedisce di continuare. È troppo presto per dirlo, troppo presto per fare progetti che senza solide basi potrebbero sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, troppo presto per pensare a cosa _potrebbe essere_. Quei giorni trascorsi insieme sono stati i più felici della sua vita, nonostante Tony si comporti da idiota praticamente per partito preso, ma sono abbastanza per… lo sono per lui, di questo è sicuro, ma-

 

«E se cosa, Steve?» Tony si sporge in avanti sul tavolo per incontrare il suo sguardo assente e i suoi occhi nocciola sembrano intenzionati a leggergli dentro. Steve si muove, a disagio, sulla sedia e tenta di evitare a tutti i costi lo sguardo impassibile di Tony.

 

«Steve.»

 

«E se», Steve sospira, i paparazzi sono il minore dei suoi problemi al momento. «E se noi due dovessimo…»

 

«Cosa, Steve?» Tony continua, incalzante. «Se noi due dovessimo cosa?»

 

«Non credo di farcela. Scusami.»

 

Tony non fa in tempo a fermarlo e Steve si alza, avviandosi velocemente verso l’uscita. Gli ci vogliono un paio di secondi per processare la cosa, Steve che _non ce la fa_ , e quando il suo cervello riesce a collegare i puntini il qualcosa torna a muoversi nel suo stomaco, pesante come mai prima d’ora. Non può farlo, Steve, non può farlo adesso, Tony non glielo permetterà. Non gli permetterà di rovinare tutto, non di nuovo, non dopo tutti i loro sforzi.

 

Steve è spaventato, questo Tony può capirlo, Steve è spaventato da quel futuro che non sanno neanche se riusciranno a costruire, è spaventato per l’incertezza che li avvolge, la non-definizione di quel qualcosa in cui stanno precipitando senza rendersene conto. Ma Tony lo _sa_ , lo sa per entrambi, lo sa mentre gli corre dietro e scansa i giornalisti in strada, lo sa quando svolta l’angolo e si ritrova bombardato dalle luci di Times Square. Lo sa quando vede Steve lì, in piedi, il naso all’insù e gli occhi fissi sui tanti cartelloni elettronici; lo sa quando gli si avvicina lentamente e gli stringe un fianco con dita tremanti mentre anche i suoi occhi seguono lo sfavillio dorato delle scritte che li circondano.

 

“ _È VERO CIO’ CHE QUALCUNO UNA VOLTA MI DISSE-”_

 

Tony traccia il profilo di Steve con lo sguardo in cerca di una reazione negli occhi chiari, nella bocca schiusa, nell’espressione stupita.

 

“- _NON PASSARE MAI LA NOTTE CON QUALCUNO SENZA FARCI SESSO-_ “

 

Steve volta la testa a sinistra, giusto un po’, giusto per comprendere meglio il cartellone successivo mentre Tony trattiene inconsciamente il respiro.

 

“ _-FINIRESTI PER INNAMORARTENE.”_

 

Steve, finalmente, si volta verso Tony e punta gli occhi nei suoi, il viso stravolto dalla confusione che si sente mulinare dentro.

 

«Continua.» Tony sente la gola secca e le parole gli escono a stento, il cuore gli martella nel petto e l’espressione di Steve è tutto ciò cui riesce a pensare in questo momento.

 

C’è un altro cartellone elettronico, un altro come i tanti che di solito trasmettono loghi e pubblicità varie; un altro cartellone come tanti, con grandi parole rosse e oro che si accendono e spengono a intermittenza.

 

“ _E FORSE È PREMATURO, O FORSE SOLO STUPIDO, MA…_ “

 

Ci sono anche i giornalisti, a Times Square; i giornalisti che scattano centinaia di foto, di Tony e di Steve e dei cartelloni, i giornalisti che sembrano accorrere da ogni dove per documentare quel memorabile momento che rimarrà nella storia di New York, e nel suo cuore pulsante di cavi ed elettricità.

 

“ _WOULDN’T IT BE NICE TO LIVE TOGETHER?_ ”

 

Steve apre la bocca e la richiude, una, due, tre volte, i pensieri che si rincorrono veloci nella sua testa senza dargli tregua. Gli tremano le mani. Gli tremano persino le ginocchia. I flash delle macchine fotografiche lo colpiscono in pieno viso, contribuiscono a stordirlo, ma non ha importanza adesso, non quando la mano di Tony è ancora sul suo fianco e trema, proprio come la sua.

 

“ _(…SONO I BEACH BOYS, NEL CASO TE LO STESSI CHIEDENDO).”_

 

«Steve…?» La voce di Tony è titubante, bassa, poco più che un sussurro appena udibile nel caos dei suoi pensieri e a Steve viene da ridere. Cerca di trattenersi, ci prova davvero, ci prova con tutte le sue forze ma c’è qualcosa che lo spinge a gettare indietro la testa e lasciarsi andare a una sonora, tuonante risata.

 

«Me lo stavo chiedendo», dice tra le risa e le lacrime, dio, non si è mai sentito così leggero e felice in tutta la sua vita, con questa voglia di _ridere_ , ridere e basta, che lo solletica dentro e gli dà forza.

 

«Immaginavo.» Sul volto di Tony si apre un sorriso più luminoso di qualsiasi insegna e Steve pensa che sì, dev’essere questa la vera felicità. Ridere insieme di fronte alla decisione più seria della loro vita, incuranti di chi ha deciso di immortalare il momento per loro; rimanere in piedi al centro di Times Square che brilla per loro e loro soltanto, al centro di quelle luci che forse illumineranno la strada che ancora c’è da percorrere ed eviteranno loro di scivolare sul ghiaccio sottile e insidioso che sarà la prova più ardua delle loro vite.

 

«Devo prenderlo come un “sì”?» Tony stringe la presa sul suo fianco e Steve lo fronteggia. «Perché so che sarà dura, probabilmente alcuni giorni sarà un inferno. Ma ci saranno altri giorni, giorni in cui sarà meraviglioso, e li affronteremo insieme, tutti quanti quei giorni. Sarà un po’ come pattinare sul ghiaccio; puoi solo infilare i pattini e metterti in piedi, sperando di non cadere anche se sai per certo che qualche volta succederà, che cadrai sull’acqua gelata, ma-»

 

«Ma poi basterà rialzarsi.» Steve sorride, gli prende il viso tra le mani e avvicina le labbra alle sue. «Non ho mai imparato a pattinare sul ghiaccio. Potresti insegnarmi tu.»

 

Quando Steve lo bacia i flash di una decina di macchine fotografiche li assalgono e Tony pensa che in fondo non gli importa, che vedano pure. Che lo vedano baciare un uomo, il suo uomo, suo e solo suo, presto fidanzato e futuro marito, perché un giorno o l’altro Tony gli metterà un cazzo di anello al dito e Steve prenderà il suo cognome, o diventerà Rogers-Stark, ma chissene importa. E avranno dei bambini, biondi e belli come il Capitano d’America, perché la famiglia non è completa senza bambini. Magari potrebbero prendere anche un cane.

 

«Sento il tuo cervello ronzare, Tony.» Steve gli accarezza piano una guancia e si stringe a lui, inspirando il suo odore, ed è la cosa più _tenera_ che qualcuno avrebbe mai potuto fare in un momento come quello.

 

«…e anche qualcos’altro.»

 

«Spera che i giornalisti non ti abbiano sentito, Rogers.»

 

*Fin*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


* * *

[1] Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta.


End file.
